Here Is Gone
by Enchantable
Summary: When Rin left Konoha and Kakashi behind she did so with the intention of never returning. But when she's captured and brought to Tobi's hideout to heal the heavily injured Sasuke Uchiha, she's forced to return.
1. Sleep by Poets of the Fall

Rin had always hated the rain.

It had rained the day that they carved Obito's name into that damn stone. It had rained the day she left Konohagakure. The rain, to her, always seemed like the sky was crying. She hated the sky crying just as much as she hated to do that herself. The rain today was not a downpour, barely even rain really. That made it all the worse because it was as if the sky couldn't cry and that, for some reason, reminded her of Kakashi. SHe wasn't sure which she disliked more, the rain or being reminded him. Maybe it was a bit of both.

At the moment Rin was en route back to her home in the capital of the Fire Nation. She had been trading in a market in Amegakure. Rin hated going into the Land of Rain but she wouldn't let anyone else do it. Amegakure was like having eyes over your shoulder the entire time. The last time she had taken someone with her they had come close to having a complete breakdown. She supposed thats what she got for the life she had chosen. Dealing with scholars instead of Ninjas was hard work, Ninjas you could get by without talking. It was not as if she could go into work and beat people senseless. Now she had to work it out with them. But it was not enough to have her wishing of Konohagakure, nothing was.

"We should just let him die."

Rin's head jerked up at the sound of voices. This was one of the least-traveled roads which was why she had taken it. It had been years since Rin had been any kind of Ninja but she couldn't just walk away at the sound of the voices saying that they were going to let someone die. Easing herself along the trees she peered around them into the clearing. Standing there were six men and a woman, all hovering over a body. She frowned at the smell of blood, the poor guy was injured quite badly and if they didn't get him help soon he was going to die. The woman had suggested his death and she seemed to be rather set on watching the kid die.

"No," one of the men said firmly, "we need him alive."

"Yes, our orders were clear."

The woman clearly didn't like whoever was giving orders. Her entire body stiffened at the mention of his name and her face went even more sour. Rin frowned, she may have been out of the Ninja world for many years but she knew of Akatsuki, on an elementary level. She imagined Ninjas knew a lot more than she did but she knew enough to realize that whatever these people had planned for the kid it couldn't be good. She frowned and looked down before looking back at the group.

Strong hands clasped around her arm and threw. She sailed through the air and landed, hard, on the ground. She heard a crack and felt agony shoot up her left shoulder and back. The boy she skidded and landed next to was really more of a man than a boy. A young man with inky black hair and pale skin. His eyes were shut tightly, as if even breathing caused him agony. His body bore very few signs of trauma with the exception of a long gash that spanned his entire torso. She imagined he was much more badly injured, it just wasn't visible.

"How about we kill this one instead?" the woman suggested.

"Why not?" one of the bodies asked, "Konan?"

The woman grinned and began the hand signs. Rin sucked in her breath and squeezed her eyes shut, unwilling to watch her own death. Images flashed through her mind as she felt the sword bite into her sounded shoulder. A cry escaped her lips as the world swam behind her eyelids. One of the men cried out and the sword was ripped free. She risked opening her eyes, first one and than the other. The sword had been knocked free by one of the other bodies, his eyes wide and fearful. The woman, Konan, wheeled around, anger consuming every inch of her.

"What the hell was that for?!" she cried.

"Look at her!" he bellowed in response. Konan looked at her and then back at him, obviously not seeing whatever it was that she was supposed to, "she looks exactly like that girl from the picture."

"Huh--" Konan cocked her head to the side, "no she doesn't."

"I'm not risking it," the man continued, "knock her out, she's coming with us."

"Pain!"

"I said she's coming!" he glared at the woman, "if this is the girl from the picture and we kill her then he's going to kill us. Now we're taking the two of them back."

She felt a thunk on the back of her head and the world was plunged into darkness.

_The rain poured down like the tears that had fallen from her eyes. In front of her was the remnants of the memorial service for Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, his wife. She had come to say goodbye, because now there was nothing else left to say. Her body was still horribly weak from the attack she had done that she didn't fully understand. Walking forward with the flowers clutched in her hand she knelt down and placed them gently at the base of the memorial statue. Straitening up she whispered a silent prayer before turning around and freezing._

_Kakashi stood, silent as always, a few feet away. She hadn't heard him come up behind her. He was dressed in all black, his mask firmly in place and a band tied over his eye. She hoped he had the bandages under it or he was going to have an even worse scar. She had hoped to sneak out without a word to anyone. Hope died quickly it seemed. She had left a letter explaining everything to the best of her capacity on the desk of the Hokage along with her headband and the necklace Minato had give her. She had hoped that would be enough but apparently it was not. _

_"You're leaving," Kakashi stated, none of the joy or amusement he had adopted from Obito in his voice. He sounded like he did before his death._

_"Yes," she said._

_"Why?" he demanded, his voice cold and hard._

_"Why?!" she gave a bitter laugh, "you're honestly asking me why? Why not?! How the hell can I stay here after, after everything?!" he said nothing, "we're all monsters! That poor boy, he's going to grow up like a monster because of his own father! An innocent child! We're the monsters, not him. All this lore about how amazing it is to be a Ninja, the good we do--" she shook her head, "its all a lie."_

_"Minato did that to save the world."_

_"At the cost of his own son!" she broke off, looking away angrily. Tears streaked down her face to mingle with the rain, "I can't stay here, not after that," she looked back at him, "how can you?"_

_"Because this is my home," he said, "and because I took an oath to protect it," he looked at her coldly, "and to kill all threat to it."_

_"Are you going to kill me Kakashi?" she asked softly as his hands flexed as if they wanted to grab a weapon and run her through, "fine," she held out her hands, "kill me," he said nothing, "kill me!" she grabbed a kunai and thrust it at him, point pointed towards her heart, "I want to die!" he couldn't keep the horror off his face, "everyone's dead! Obito, Minato, you--"_

_"I'm not--"_

_"You're more dead than they are!" she screamed, "except, except you're still alive somehow. First you were your father, now you're Obito, you don't even know who you are!" she was breathing hard and he was standing there impassively, "I wish--I wish that I loved Obito. I wish every day that I loved him. He came after me, I know he dragged you along with him. And then--" she broke off with a sob, "and then he died! He died because I got captured! His death is my fault! He cared about me and I-I could never love him! I wanted to, I still do even though he's dead, so that I didn't have to stand here and have my heart ripped out by you at every single turn," she looked at the kunai, "you already broke my heart, why don't you finish the job."_

_"I swore to Obito to protect you," he said, unable to say anything else._

_"The only one I need protection from is you!" _

_For a second neither said anything, her words echoing like a blow. Kakashi wanted to do something, anything, to make her see that she was wrong. But he couldn't. So he simply shrugged and nodded, his indifference forced. Her eyes widened and she dropped the kunai she was holding. He bent down and picked it up, closing the distance between them and putting it into the side part of her pack. She flinched as if she expected him to hit her but he simply reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before ripping the purple stripes off her face and letting them flutter to the ground._

_"Those are Rin's," he said as way of an explanation before stepping back, "and now you aren't her," his voice was tight for a second before it became carefree, "you're dead."_

_"Kakashi--" she closed her eyes tightly_

_"Just like Obito, my father," he looked at her bitterly, "just like whoever Kakashi Hatake was."_

_She said nothing, not trusting her voice. He turned to face the stone fully but made no move to walk away. She walked away before stopping and turning around, walking forward until she was close to him. He kept his eyes firmly ahead as she stood up on her toes and gently pressed her lips to his cheek, just over his mask. He stiffened at the contact, as if it pained him to be touched by another's bare skin. She lowered herself, her hand lingering on his shoulder when he made no move to step away. She stepped back and walked away, missing the sight of the only tear that Kakashi had shed from his eye since the day his father died._

The world slowly slid into focus. Rin groaned and moved to cover her eyes with her arm and was greeted with a sharp, agonizing paint that ripped through her arm from her fingertips to her middle back. Her eyes flew open and she looked down. Her arm was covered in thick bandages but still hurt and hung beside her arm like a joke. In fact, her entire torso was covered in bandages. Thankfully her pants were still on. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a cave of some kind where the only visible light came from odd lights positioned all around. She got to her feet and looked around for a door or some means of escape but found none. Sighing she ran her hand through her hair and froze, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Spinning around she was met with a masked man. Despite the lack of a cloak he was clearly a member of Akatsuki. But that was not what made her stomach drop or her heart pound in her ears. It was the fact that he had spiky black hair and an orange mask that hid everything but his right eye. Rin's opened and closed her eyes, rubbing them with her hand. But each time she was still in the middle of a cave and he was still standing in front of her.

"Oh no, no, no," she shook her head furiously, 'this is not happening," she walked back over to the bed, the man following her silently, "this is a bad dream. I was in the archives and I fell off the ladder or something, I hit m head and I'm going to wake up back in my bed."

"You're not asleep Rin," he said, his voice soft and unsure.

"Oh yes I am," she said flopping onto the bed and closing her eyes tightly, "and I just need to wake up."

"Rin--"

"Don't 'Rin' me, you're dead," she said glaring at him, "you're dead and I'm asleep. Because I haven't been a ninja in years! In fact, I make it a point to avoid any and all ninjas. And even though I loath the very thought of ninjas I have the great misfortune of dreaming about you and that white-haired idiot all the time. Let me guess, he's going to come out of somewhere not wearing his mask," he said nothing, "are you kidding me?!"

"What?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

"Oh I get it, this is some messed up subconscious message. I guess it only makes sense that Kakashi became you so you'll become him," she laughed, "I knew that water had something in it," she shook her head, "its my own damn fault."

"Do you remember anything from when you were a Medic Nin?" he asked, his voice going cold.

"No," she said pushing herself up on her elbow, "I left all that behind me a very, very long time ago."

"Well I suppose that means that poor boy over there is going to die," he said motioning to the corner of the cave, "pity. If you healed him I could go into his body."

"Hold on, what?" she demanded.

"You heard me. I could go into his body," he smirked, "give you back the body of your friend," he looked at his hands, "its been long enough, his injuries are healed. I know he's in here somewhere. You heal this stranger and I'll give you your precious Obito back," he gave the impression of smiling, "I'll give you the life you know you wish for back. Kakashi, you, Obito--the life you keep running from, I'll give it back to you in return for healing him."

"I told you, I don't know how," she said hotly looking up at him, "besides, I can't heal with one hand."

"Healer," he said standing up, "heal thyself."

She glared at the spot where he was long after he had gone. She got to her feet and walked over to the corner, looking at the man. He looked, if possible, worse than before. Someone had stripped off his cloths, leaving him in little more than a pair of torn pants. Her earlier suspicion had been correct and angry bruises covered lot of his body in addition to the cuts that had been hidden under his garments. What cuts she could see looked angry and infected. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and his breath sounded raspy. His limbs twitched every so often in his feverish dreams. He seemed much younger than he actually was. She knew who he was though, or at least what bloodline he had come from. Uchiha's had a very distinct look about them.

"This is so messed up," she muttered sitting on the ground.

Wincing she closed her eyes and reached inside herself, looking at the wound she had on her arm from the inside. Fractures, internal damage thanks to the sword. She moved her Chakra through her body and focused it on her arm. She hissed as the skills she hadn't used in a long time were forced out of retirement. The bones moved into place and the muscles knitted together as the infection was burned out. She didn't know how much time had passed in this place but the second she opened her eyes she regretted the action. She had just enough time to swear before she hit the ground, completely unconscious.


	2. What Have you Done by Within Temptation

When she opened her eyes she was lying on her bed again but her shirt was replaced. Swearing to kill whoever Obito was calling himself she got up. She felt restored but she knew her healing was nothing compared to what it had one been. Standing up the world lurched and she stumbled but was caught by a strong arm. Closing her eyes she leaned into the touch, pretending for just a second that he was who he claimed to be. That it was Obito who had caught her, like he had before. Opening her eyes she turned her face up to his as he guided her onto the bed and crouched down, bringing their faces level. She reached out with her fingertips, touching the markings on the mask.

"Are you real?" she asked, her earlier anger falling away, "are you--alive?"

"In some capacity," he said, his voice soft and regretful, "but I'm not myself."

"Can I--" she stopped when he nodded.

Reaching out she undid the ties of his mask and pulled it off his face, placing the mask on the bed next to her. She knew she would drop it if she really saw his face. Slowly she raised her eyes and sucked in her breath. There was no mistaking it was Obito. He had the same strong jaw, the same impossibly spiky black hair. His face was a mass of scars except for his right eye. Her first breath was unsteady, her second breath was a sob. He was alive, he had been tortured, warped but he was alive. He reached out with his gloved hand but changed his mind and moved his hands to her shoulders.

"How are you alive?" she sobbed.

"You thought it was me yesterday," he said, disbelief in his voice.

"I thought I was sleep!" she cried, "you're shaking--what's wrong? What happened, why are you shaking? Tell me how to help you!"

"Rin," he began.

"No, tell me, I'll-I'll find a way just--" he pressed a cold, gloved finger to her lips, silencing her, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"I'm not alive," he said, "not in the way I once was," he broke off with a wince, "something's keeping me alive, something evil," he choked on the words as if they hurt him to say, "I'm not me!" he looked over at the shadowy corner of the cave, "that boy there, the thing inside me kept him alive. It can move between bodies," he bowed his head, his fingers digging into her shoulders as he fought whatever held him. Agony ripped through her but she didn't dare cry out, "save him, please," he breathed in raggedly, "save him and kill me."

"I'll save him and you," she said firmly, "like I couldn't--"

"There was nothing you could do," he said, his voice choked up, "but you can do this for me. If I die and there isn't another Uchiha around, this monster dies with m--" a shudder passed through him as he cried out painfully. When he opened his eyes they were cold. He picked up the mask and slid it back on his face, doing the ties up.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Madara Uchiha," he said coldly grabbing her chin, "Karina "Rin" Uzumaki, cousin of Kushina Uzumaki," he turned her head from side to side, "you can never follow the rules, just like every other Uzumaki," he shook his head, "you've given me two very serious setbacks. First with the eye and then with the Nine Tails. You're not supposed to be able to do that. But then again, I suppose there's a reason that the Uzumaki's were the only ones to survive," he dropped her chin.

"I hate Karina," she said hotly, "my name is Rin. No-one calls me Karina, not even Kushina."

"Tell me then, Rin, how does it feel to know you helped to condemn the son of your favorite cousin to a fate worse than death?" he walked out before she had a chance to answer.

Rin could only sit there, shocked. Obito was alive, she was alive, if she knew anything it was that Kakashi was alive as well. Carefully she got to her feet and walked over to the bed. She may have been out of practice but she had to help him. She knelt down next to him and placed her hands on his stomach, searching inside him for his injuries. The most life-threatening she healed to the point where they were a problem but wouldn't kill him. Opening her eyes she struggled to take deep, slow breaths as her head cleared. It was like starting an exercise routine after years of just sitting. Forcing the desire to pass out back, she looked over and was rewarded with the kid's eyes opening slightly.

"Sakura?" he whispered, struggling to clear his eyes.

"Sakura?" she frowned, "Uchihas, always calling girls by the wrong name," she sighed sitting back, "you must be a hit with the ladies back in your village,"He let out a harsh breath of indignation before falling back, his eyes struggling to stay open, "go to sleep, you're going to need it."

"Where--" he sucked in his breath painfully and exhaled sharply as his ribs protested.

"Don't breath in a lot of air, your ribs are not in the best shape. And while I'm sure that it would be much much better for everyone involved for you to have a healer whose healed something more than a papercut in the past thirteen years but, unfortunately for everyone involved you're stuck with me," he gave her a look that clearly showed his displeasure, "good lord you look like Kakashi."

"You know," he grimaced, "Kakashi?"

"You know Kakashi?" she demanded, "how the hell do you know Kakashi?"

"My teacher."

"Teacher? Kakashi Hatake, silvery white hair, one normal eye, one not-so-normal eye--"

"Sharingan," he corrected.

"Wow, you must be the silent strong one," she said, "don't talk much? Have a crazy friend who talks enough for both of you?" she leaned forward, "say, you don't have a medic in love with you do you?" he looked away, "well doesn't this sound familiar."

"That is enough!"

She snapped her head to see a man who had to be the thing that Obito had turned into storm in and grab her by the collar. Her not fully healed shoulder protested fiercely at the movement. She heard Sasuke say something weak in protest and shook her head at the kid who was still mostly dead. Rin shoved back her fear, unwilling to show it in the face of the man who was somehow holding her friend captive. She stared into the dark red iris,more afraid than she had been in a long time, and felt sick.

_The shouts woke Rin up. She jerked up, her body reacting instinctively before her mind had caught up. When she was able to hear what the shouts were she moved as fast as she could. She threw open the door to her apartment and took off running as fast as she could. She didn't see Kakashi but, knowing him, he was already out there. Instead of running down to where the thick of it was she ran up, to the rooftop and skidded to a stop next to Kakashi. Her team-mate just stared forward, something undefinable in his eyes. She looked up to see the Nine-Tailed Demon fox approaching the Konoha._

_"Shit," she swore, because what else was there to say?_

_They had given up on calling Minato Hokage, after he had asked them not to. It was still weird when they came to him for missions to see him behind the desk. But in the wake of Obito's death they had become masters at dealing with change. People had seemed to think that his death would have made them closer but it had done pretty much the exact opposite. They barely even saw each other, pretending the masks they wore actually worked to conceal their identities from each other. She looked up at the sight of the Nine-Tailed Demon ripping his way towards them and shut her eyes tightly, wishing that this was all some kind of dream._

_"We need to get Minato," he said. _

_"That's not going to help us," she said looking up over at him, "Minato's still at the hospital with Kushina. We've got to see if we can hold him of--"_

_One of the tails slammed into Konoha and she cried out as they were thrown against the ground. Kakashi crushed her to his chest, taking the brunt of the blow with his own body. They rolled apart and shot to their feet. Kakashi gave her one last look a and before she could say anything he ran off as fast as he could. She sucked in her breath as he dropped off the top of a building to join the thick of the fight. Shaking motion into her hands she ran as fast as she could towards the Demon. Something built inside her, fueled by anger and pain and something she couldn't put her finger on. _

_"Rin!"_

_She glanced over to see Minato flash next to her and keep up with her easily. She tried to focus on what he was saying but it was becoming increasingly hard. She didn't even really see the teas streaking her old teacher's face or the small bundle he had clutched against him. He threw something out which she snatched out of the air automatically. It was a necklace, a blue-green stone with two smaller ones on either side. She stopped and looked up at him, seeing for the first time what he was holding. It was a baby, a baby who, by all regards, would look exactly like him. She looked up, she hadn't seen him cry since they found out Obito was dead. And then, not like this._

_His entire body was shaking with sobs as he clutched the bundle of blankets to his chest. The power in her seemed to stop as she felt cold seep into her bones. His knees buckled but he managed to keep his infant son in his arms. She felt horror at the sight of him. He didn't even need to say it, she knew what had affected him like this. Covering her mouth with her hands she fought back the tears at the sickening realization that Kushina was dead. Kushina had been a part of her life for longer than she could remember. When they had been attacked, when she was too little to even pick up a weapon it had been Kushina who carried her to safety. She had watched her cousin who was more like a sister to her fall in love with Minato. She had been there when the two of them found out they were going to have a baby. She and Kakashi had been happier and more excited then they had been since Obito died. _

_And now, now there would be no joy. There would be no happiness. Kushina wouldn't be there to raise her son in the proud tradition of the Land of Whirlpool. She wouldn't see the child grow up to annoy Minato or pull down Kakashi's mask. She heard Minato's sharp inhale and realized that was the only sound she could hear. Newborns cried, she knew that much. Or, rather, healthy newborns cried. She sucked in her breath, there was no way fate would be that cruel. Reaching out with her Chakra she examined the infant and felt her stomach drop to the ground. The baby wouldn't survive the night. He was dying, his life snuffed out before it could even really begin. She let out a muffled cry of horror, unwilling to believe the child Kushina gave her life for could be dying like that._

_"Hokage."_

_She raised her face to see Fugaku Uchiha standing in front of them. He was dressed for battle and had apparently already been in one judging from the way his cloths were streaked in mud and blood. He knelt down next to the Hokage, his eyes softening at the sight of him and his son. Fugaku had two boys of his own, he knew what it was like to be a father. He reached out and put a hand on Minato's shoulder, his eyes betraying the fact he knew about Kushina's death. _

_"The road's been blocked. The frontlines are already down. If it keeps going like this, we're as good as dead."_

_"Its odd," Minato said looking at the baby, "to think I'll never know him," he straitened up, "that he'll never know me or Kushina, never know where he came from," he looked at Fugaku, "take Jiraiya and tell them, tell everyone that he isn't a monster," he looked at the blankets, "if anyone's the monster, its us. Get everyone back, as far as they can go."_

_"Yes," he said bowing down and hurrying away._

_"Minato?" she questioned._

_"I've given Jiraiya instructions," he continued, "but I need you to give Naruto this," he held out a simple brown paper parcel._

_"You've named him Naruto?" she asked looking at the baby._

_"We did, right before--" he stopped and looked at her, "while Fugaku gets everyone back I need you to distract the Nine Tails."_

_"What are you going to do?" she asked. He said nothing,"Minato--"_

_"The Death Demon Consuming Seal," he said looking at the child. Rin opened her mouth to protest but he looked up at her, the tears on his cheeks already drying and she closed her mouth, "there's no other way Rin," he said quietly, "his Chakra's too weak," he wrapped the blankets tighter about his son, "he's going to die unless I do something--"_

_"But you're going to condemn him to a horrible life!" she cried out, "the villager's aren't going to listen to you! They're going to hate him!"_

_"What would you have me do?!" he demanded, "If you have another solution I would love to hear it! You're a unique healer Rin but you are sometimes blinded by emotion. I took an oath to protect Konohagakure and its people, I swore that I would with my last breath and I will," he looked at Naruto, "his Chakra's weak but if I seal the demon fox inside him, it will not let him die."_

_"You'll save him and Konoha," she said, her voice tight, "at the cost of an innocent child."_

_"Listen to me," he said, "I have to believe he's strong enough to do anything. He's an Uzumaki, he's a survivor," his eyes shown with pride at his son before he looked at her, "I don't want my son to grow up in a war, like you and Kakashi were forced to. I want him and every other child in Konoha to know what peace is. I don't want Itachi and Sasuke to suffer the same fate as Obito. A-and if we do nothing, he and everyone else in Konoha are dead."_

_The words were horrible but they were true. She could see her littlest cousin's life slipping away. He had no chance unless something drastic was done. Many had been injured by the Nine Tails, the healers were already taken up. She knew the healers were probably looking for her to come and help them but she knew that this was a thousand times more important. She looked at the baby, her horror slowly abating as the power she had shoved down fought its way to the surface again. Minato looked at her._

_"What you did with Obito and Kakashi, that was unique. Its supposed to be impossible to have a working Sharingan in a person outside of the Uchiha Clan, you're the first medic to pull it off."_

_"And the last until someone else comes along," she said, her voice tight and angry, "what do you need me to do?"_

_"I'm going to seal the Nine Tails into him," he said, "using seals I'll let the Demon reside inside of him," he looked at her, "I need you to keep him alive until that happens. I'll perform the seal and pay the price but you'll need to ensure it happens fully."_

_"Fine," she said accepting the bundle of blankets before raising her eyes._

_"You'll become a Missing Nin," he said, his voice soft and regretful._

_"No," she said, her voice angry, "I won't become any kind of Ninja. I'm leaving this all behind," she looked at the child, "I don't want to be a part of a world like this," Minato said nothing. There was a roar, "go, we'll follow."_

_He nodded and took off. Rin looked down at the child who she had thought would be such a big part of their lives. She felt saddened to know that he would grow up like he would, with people hating him. There would be no way that anyone would listen to Minato's words. Fugaku may have been well respected, Jiraya moreso, but he was still going to house a force of evil. She hurried after Minato, trying not to jostle the baby but knowing that it wasn't going to make much of a difference. He wasn't even whimpering, much less actually crying. He was so unlike his parents at the moment, neither of whom could keep quiet--especially Kushina._

_Landing hard on the ground she straitened up and ran forward while everyone else was running the opposite way. She heard Kakashi call out her name but ignored it, continuing to run forward. Up ahead she saw Minato stand in front of the demon, performing the seals required. She got as close as she dared, making sure that he could see her. She heard him cry out as the demon fox's power raced through his body, ripping towards her. Clutching the child to her chest she threw her Chakra out, absorbing the power and re-directing it into the baby. She felt sick as the seals Minato had placed earlier on his son locked. The power ripped through her, taking the breath from her body as she felt it twist and shrink to fit inside the small child hovering close to death. _

_The one scream that tore from Minato's lips became four. He screamed for the family he would never know, for the world that made him choose between the two things he truly loved, The Nine Tailed Fox Demon screamed in anger as its former master was banished and he was confined to the body of a child by the sacrifice of his father. She screamed for the life she was about to loose, for all she had sacrificed to become something she couldn't stand now. For Obito and Kakashi, Minato and Kushina--everyone who had died for this. And underneath it all, Naruto screamed as life flowed through him, the scream of an infant who was thrust into a world he didn't understand. When the screams died, Naruto was the only one who continued to wail, the other three had fallen silent at last._

The illusion released and Rin fell to the ground, her throat hoarse from the screams she didn't know she had made. She wrapped her arms around herself, her body collapsing from screams to sobs. Her nails dug painfully into her shoulders because there wasn't anything else to hold onto. She was alone, just as she should be. With the wisdom of time she could see that Minato had done what was a Hokage's sworn duty. He had adapted to the situation like he had always taught them too. And she had run, run like the coward she was. She had left Konoha, Kakashi, even Naruto, behind because she had felt guilty, not for something noble. It was just like she had abandoned Obito to those rocks or Minato to sealing the demon inside his son.

She heard him laugh coldly and walk off. Rin slowly pushed herself up, wiping the tears off her face. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Sasuke had fallen unconscious again. Gritting her teeth she looked up from her tears and pushed herself to her feet. She had made many many mistakes in her life but she was not going to add Sasuke Uchiha's death to them. Reaching inside for her healing gift she sifted through half-remembered techniques. It had been close to half her lifetime since she had done it but she had healed him earlier and she could do it again. Bowing her head she began the task of bringing him back to life.


	3. Silence by Gil Ofarim

The first thing Sasuke was aware of was that he was not dead. His body hurt, a lot. Now he had entirely expected to wake up in hell, having some kind of demonic force keep him in agony for the rest of his life but, as it turned out, he was alive. The second thing he was aware of was that someone was trying to talk themselves through healing him, like Sakura had done initially as well. Then the sharp pain racing up his leg slowly was pushed back until it was gone. Also the ache behind his eyes slowly eased. Deciding to risk it he cracked open one eye and shut it as the world lurched and a sound escaped his lips. His healer gasped, seemingly surprised that he was awake and he felt angry. Who the hell was healing him?

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked over to see a woman with cropped dark brown hair kneeling beside him. She was not dressed like she came from any of the Hidden Villages. She wore a pair of tight dark brown pants tucked into low purple boots and a creme colored tunic. She had vaguely familiar features but he was sure that he had never seen her before. She appeared to be about Kakashi's age. She was muttering to herself before she clapped her hands together over him. His body jerked violently as he felt infections burn out of him and bruises heal with brute force. Letting out a harsh breath he lay there panting and glared at her furiously.

"What the hell did you just do?" he demanded.

"Healed you," she said opening one eye and giving him a withering look before closing her eyes again.

"That hurt," he snapped.

"I'm not the one who got themselves hurt in the first place," she returned sharply.

He said nothing, just glared up at her. She lowered her hands and sat back looking down at him. She was not that tall, if he was on his feet she'd barely come to his shoulder. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him, as if she were studying everything about him. He felt naked under her eyes though he knew that he was fully clothed. He eased himself up on his elbow before she pushed him back to the bed with a quick shake of her head.

"You're too weak," she said, "I'm afraid I haven't healed more than a papercut in thirteen years," she frowned, "memory loss, not a good sign. You were conscious for a bit back there."

"I was?" he asked, "I don't remem--"

_"Finally it ends."_

_"I will take your eyes!"_

_Pain_

_Fire_

Sasuke felt the sting of someone yanking him back to reality. The world, and his healer, swung back into focus as his memories of his final battle with his brother failed to consume him.

"Its best not to remember an attack until your body is ready for the stress," she said, "otherwise it can make healing much worse and with me as your healer that is the last thing you need."

"Why are you my healer?" he demanded, "where's Sakura?"

"You already asked for Sakura," she said, "I don't know where she is but right now you're stuck with me."

"Do you have a name?"

"Rin," she said standing up, "my name's Rin."

"Why are you healing me?"

"Because the man keeping us captive--whichever one he happens to be at the moment--has a sick sense of humor. Now hold still," he opened his mouth, "mother of all," she shook her head, "Uchiha's, you're all the same! The second you need healing you don't want it. You'll all fight until you pass out before you admit that you've been injured," she shook her head, "you and the Hitakes. Maybe if you all didn't insist on getting yourselves injured all the time you wouldn't need any healing!"

"What?" Sasuke opened his mouth wondering how the hell he had managed to anger her when he had been unconscious most of the time.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm taking things out on you I shouldn't," she shook her head "I apologize."

"I deserve worse," he said looking away.

"Does this have to do with your brother?" his eyes snapped towards her, "I come from Konoha, I knew Itachi, though I only met you once when you were small enough that even Itachi could pick you up with one hand," Sasuke looked away, feeling his eyes burn.

"Itachi changed," he said looking away, "Itachi's dead."

"That must be why--" she trailed off looking down before looking back at him, "I knew an Uchiha, who was always glad he never had a brother. Maybe its impossible for the Uchiha brothers to exist at the same time," she smiled faintly and shook her head, "well, at least you won, something I'm sure you're Sakura will be very happy about."

"Yeah and Naruto when he gets the chance to try and beat the crap out of me," he added darkly.

"Naruto?" she gasped, "you know Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah," he said, "he was on my team under Kakashi," he looked at her, "how do you know Naruto?"

"I don't," she said, fumbling to change the subject, "Kakashi Hitake is your teacher?" she demanded, coming with straws, "silvery hair, mismatched eyes, wears a mask always?" she narrowed her eyes.

"We spent an entire day trying to get his mask off," he said.

"Don't even go there, I spent two years trying to get that thing off and, as it turns out, he's just got--"

"Another one underneath," Sasuke finished.

"Its why you never see him eat," she shook her head, "well Kakashi's a teacher now huh? I did not see that one coming," she chucked, "much less the teacher of an Uchiha."

"Kakashi's a good teacher," he said, "my circumstances were--" he struggled for the right words, "unique," she nodded stood up before sitting down heavily, "are you alright?"

"I told you, I haven't healed anything in a while--hell I haven't used Chakra in a while."

"I thought you said you were from Konoha."

"Missing nin," she said with a shake of her head, "since I doubt the Hokage decided to honor my request."

"Tsunade can be a stickler," he agreed.

"Tsunade's the Hokage?" she demanded. He nodded and she laughed, "well Konoha's certainly changed since I was last there--what?" she asked as he looked at her, his eyes sobering, "what?"

"You're Karina Uzumaki," he said, 'the Fourth Hokage's student," she looked away as if she had been struck, "you helped him seal the demon into Naruto," accusation crept into his voice, "you condemned him to hell!" he roared, lunging forward. His fist made contact with her before his body decided fighting was a bad idea and collapsed against her, "you almost killed him."

"Almost?" she asked weakly.

"He has friends now, he still defends me after everything I did to him," he sagged forward, "he's well loved by everyone--but he wanted a family and you stole it from him," he looked at her, his eyes blazing, "why did you leave."

"I didn't know what Minato was going to do," she said shaking her head, "if I had known, if there had been any kind of time, I wouldn't have done what he asked me too," she closed her eyes tightly, "I told him there had to be another way but he didn't listen to me," she opened her eyes and blinked back tears, "I shouldn't have run away but after everything it seemed like it was the only way."

"There's another way, there has to be," Sasuke argued and Rin got the distinct impression he wasn't talking about her situation, "everything's changed and after what I've done--I can't go home," his eyes seemed overly bright, "I don't have a home."

"You sound like someone I knew, a long time ago," she said, "his father was a hero who lost his way. Only instead of finding his way back his father killed himself in front of the young boy. The boy spent his life making sure that he would never, ever be like his father until he became something like his father used to be without even realizing it. He never got along with his team-mates either. Their healer was in love with him and his other team mate was loud and talked enough for the both of them. But, when the healer was captured, the boy's team mate made him see that fighting for someone was more important than fighting for something."

"Did he save her?" Sasuke asked after a moment.

"Yes," she said, "he saved her but he became someone else, someone she didn't know. He was too blind to know that she had been in love with him from the start."

"Why are you healing me?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject, "if Madara is going to use me--"

"I'm not going to let him," she said firmly, "and neither is Obito."

"Who?"

"The idiot who talks to much in my story is Obito Uchiha, related to you somehow no doubt," she smiled, "I thought he was dead but it seems that he's alive and in trouble," she glared over her shoulder at a shadowy patch, "and I'm going to get him back--I just haven't figured out how," she smiled at him, "you remind me of Kakashi though."

"Kakashi? Always-late-Icha-Icha-reading-teamwork-is-the-most-important-thing-Kakashi?!" Sasuke shook his head, "he's more like Naruto. Always late--"

"Really because when I first met Kakashi he was always early," she said.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and Rin smiled at the idea that Kakashi was always late nowadays before being seized by a sudden sadness. Always late but still wearing a mask. It seemed that Kakashi had not simply become Obito but some twisted combination of himself and Obtio. For some reason that made her heart twinge. Rin had not allowed herself to think of Obito or Kakashi in a long time for this exact reason. In fact, she had not allowed herself to think of anyone in Konoha for a long time. Every time she did, her heart clenched painfully and her mind would flash back to that horrible night when the world had ended.

Dimly Rin wondered if this was the fate of Konoha's children. Was it their fate to have their futures determined by their pasts? Were they destined to forever pay the debts created by their predecessors? She had run from Konoha but she had not escaped what she was meant to be, her sitting in a cave held captive by Obito was proof enough of that. The fact that she had remembered enough to heal Sasuke in any respect was also a clear indication that the past was not as far out of reach as she would have liked it to be. She looked at the hands in her lap, almost seeing the blood on them, the blood that would always be on them.

"Rin?"

Rin looked up at the sight of Madara Uchiha walking into the room. He looked at her, something undefinable in his eye. Frantically she searched her mind for what could be going on inside of his head. Was it possible for someone to be half himself and half someone else? Was he somehow Madara and Obito at the same time? She saw him draw out a hand and flinched backwards until she saw it was a folded robe. He offered it to her and she accepted it with numb hands, feeling something hard concealed inside of it. Her hands covered his for a moment and he jerked backwards as if the physical contact had hurt him. She hung her head, he really was becoming Kakashi.

"You should change your cloths, I've put one in there for the boy as well," he told them briskly, "you are of no use to me dead," he added and walked off.

Rin waited before opening the robes and pulling out what had been concealed inside. It was a rock, a wet rock. Rin sucked in her breath, her heart thudding wildly with hope. The rock was wet enough that he couldn't have gotten it from far away. She turned it over it her hands, looking for anything he may have hidden but found nothing. Touching a finger to the stone's surface she brought it up to her lips and touched her tongue to the liquid, tasting the salt. She saw Sasuke shoot her a confused look but she barely registered it.

She knew what to do, Kushina had made her learn amid much protest on her part. She had sworn she would never be a killer and it had taken weeks for her elder cousin to explain that what they could do, as Uzumaki's and as citizens of Whirlpool, was a tool. It could be used for good or for evil. Rin had never been as good as her cousin, she had never wanted to be as good as her at using what she called 'tools'. But she knew how to use them none the less. Ignoring the questioning looks from her companion she held the stone in her palm and lowered her hand.

The stone hovered there, trembling in what could have been mistaken for excitement. For a breathless moment nothing happened. Then, slowly, the stone glowed a bright violet before shooting off into the darkness. Rin shot to her feet and raced down the hallway after the stone. It shot down the hallway as it raced to join its brothers. Rin ran after it as fast as she could before the stone shot upwards and lodged itself in a crack. Rin closed and then opened her eyes, allowing the violet she had colored the stone to spread along the water seeping through the stone and found herself looking at a blocked doorway, water trickling down the opposite side.

"I see you put it to good use," Madara's arrogant voice came, "I knew you would," he struck out and she felt his hand cut painfully into her cheek before his nails jammed into her jaw, "but you aren't going to use it."

"Why not?" she demanded, her voice muffled as her jaw protested all movement, "I could."

"You could but you won't," he said and she got the distinct impression he was smiling beneath the mask, "and we both know why," she looked away sharply before he dropped her to the ground.

"I am going to use the damn exit!" she she hissed shoving herself up, "you know why? Because you got yourself killed, not me--besides what the hell are you complaining about," she glared up at him, "you're not dead," she jammed a finger into his chest, "you're turning into Kakashi."

"I am Madara Uchiha," he snapped grabbing her finger and twisting.

"You've got a mask. You're silent most of the time," she looked at her finger, "obviously not afraid to hurt others as long as it furthers your goal--should I go on?"

"I am not Kakashi."

"Just like he's not you?" she demanded, "you know what? Next time bring me orange goggles and a blue mask. I should just turn into both of you and settle this once and for all," she snapped glaring at him.

"We aren't children anymore Rin," he said, his voice cold and hard, "there is more than our lives at stake now," he shook his head, his voice slipping into whatever it was that made him Obito, "damn it Rin! You have to get out of here!"

"Why?! So this can start all over again?!" she shouted at him, "you don't get to play with me, with Konoha like we're puppets for you to toy with!"

"Then kill me!"

Rin froze. The scene was so similar. But the players had changed, the location had changed and yet somehow, somehow it was still happening. He wanted her to kill him and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Kakashi should have killed her that day at the memorial, like Obito should have died when the rocks fell on him. At least he died for something he believed in. At least his death had meant something except heartache and pain. All of them, they should be dead and yet, and yet somehow they were still alive. They had all turned into Kakashi, she realized. Unable to find themselves they had warped into version of each other.

"Not yet!" the words tore from her lips, "if I can't find a way to save you then I will but not yet--you have to let me try to save you!" she cried. He looked up, obviously shocked, "you owe me to let me try to save you."

"I suppose I do," he said, his voice soft, "i wish I didn't."

"Me too," she said, "maybe Minato was right, maybe sacrifice was necessary for the next generation to not grow up like us," she shook her head, "let me try to save you and if I fail I will be back and I will kill you."

"You promise?"

It seemed like a final, terrible twist of fate that here, on the ground, in a cave somewhere her possessed friend was making her swear to kill him. She held out her hands and slowly he placed his own on top of them in a gesture of consent.

"You aren't going to like it," he said his voice soft and regretful.

"I rarely do," she said.

"What he is, what I am, its dark Rin, dark and twisted and more evil than anything we've ever seen before," he looked at her, "you'll change, like I did if you know what it is," she wanted to ask what 'what' was, what he was talking about but held her tongue, "it'll warp you," he looked at her, "but if you want to--promise me it will be only you who does it."

"I promise," she said, ignoring the voice in her head that was screaming at her not to do whatever she was about to.

"Why? We haven't seen each other in thirteen years--"

"Because I love you," she said looking up at him, "and because even if I can never love you in the way I should, I love you in the only way I can," she tightened her grip on his hands, "and I will find a way to bring you back."

"What horrible things must I have done to deserve friends like you," he said with a soft shake of his head before he withdrew his hands, "you're about to go to a very dark place," he moved his hands up to his temples, "good luck Karina Uzumaki, you'll need it."


	4. Village of the Doomed by Chris Vrenna

_Rin opened her eyes and looked around, puzzled. She had been in a cave, with a boy but now, now she was somewhere else entirely. Looking down at the dress she wore she felt her stomach lurch, she had not been wearing this when she had been wherever she had been before. She had not seen this dress since the day she had watched her parents die. Now it was big enough to fit an adult but seemed more like a cruel joke than the pretty dress her father had presented to her when he had returned from his latest mission. Of course there was a mirror near her shoulder. She looked at it, surprised to find there seemed to be no color in this world and, at the same time, no absence of color either. But she knew the lines of the dress, the wide violet ribbon that held her locks back that matched her shoes. She knew the apron she had tied over her dress while she helped her mother bake cookies. They had still been baking when the attack started. It seemed silly but she had cried over the cookies as well a her parents, thinking it sad that the thing her mother and her had been baking together when she had died would never get eaten._

_"Karina."_

_Rin turned her head to see her mother standing there, looking exactly the same she had the day Rin had died. They were almost the same age now, months separated them instead of decades. Her mother smiled warmly at her and turned to face her fully. Rin sucked in her breath, biting back a scream. The right side of her mother's body, from the waist up was whole but the left side was nothing more than bloody pulp, a few pieces of bone and muscle hung limply against her skin. Her mother smiled brightly, as if unaware of her horrible fate, and stepped forward. She extended her full arm and the shoulder bone of her missing one moved as well, as if it was reaching for her daughter. Rin forced her body to remain still, her eyes to remain on the side of her mother's face she could see and for her arms to wrap tightly around her mother, returning the embrace without a wince. _

_"This is your first clue," her mother told her smiling and stepping back to the mirror and fading inside of it._

_Someone laid a hand on her shoulder and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, wanting nothing more than to not turn around. Clue, her mother had said it was a clue. This had to be her second clue. She turned around slowly and felt her stomach twist painfully. It was her father, his mask literally crushed into his face. His lips pulled in a smile that reached up to his gorged out eyes. He still managed to hug her, though this time it was harder still to return the embrace. He smiled and held her at an arms length, reaching up and pushing back a lock of her hair. Her hair was long in this dream, the length it had been when she was little and would still be if she didn't insist on cutting it. _

_"Look at how pretty you've become," he said bringing his hand up to his missing eyes, "Two," he said before falling back into the mirror to join her mother._

_She licked her lips, trying to do something as her body shook. She didn't know who was coming but she prayed that whoever it was would be someone distant. No such luck since the next one out of the fog was Kushina. Rin made a wordless sound of horror, her hands flying up to cover her face as the sight of the cousin she had considered a sister walked towards her. She wore a white kimono, longer and far more frilly than anything she would have worn in life. Dimly Rin was angry at Madara or Obito or whoever he was at the moment for making her loud, tomboyish cousin look like a twisted doll. Kushina was pale enough to match the kimono, her red hair burning like a stain. She reached out and took Rin's hands, the sleeves falling back to reveal two long cuts on either wrist. The kimono neck pulled to reveal a long cut along her throat._

_"No," Rin sucked in her breath and shook her head, "no you wouldn't--"_

_"Someone else did," she said, "to get to Minato," she smiled like the others, "he never knew, there was so much blood," she looked at Rin, "Three Rin," she said grinning and using the nickname before letting her hands fall and backing into the mirror._

_Rin knew it was going to be Minato before he came to her. She didn't want to know what the Seal had done to his body, what he looked like. She was unconscious when they had disposed of his body and was glad of it, she wanted to keep her memories with him as he should be. Looking at him she realized he looked exactly the same in every way to her visible eye--except that he was in four separate pieces. They moved together but there was about an inch of space in between each piece. She gasped and threw herself backwards, colliding with some invisible barrier that shoved her back into place. He held out his hands to her and she forced herself with every bit of willpower to walk forward and return the embrace._

_"Four," he said, "you will go back," he said, holding her face in his hands, "make things right."_

_And then he was gone. Rin took deep breaths of air, forcing herself to stay strong and not go to pieces like she desperately wanted to. The three villagers who approached her had been melted together until they resembled one ball of flesh with limbs. She knew they were five through seven. She wondered how they would fit in the mirror but it seemed that they had no trouble. Instead of hugging her they simply left a spiral pattern on the surface of the mirror, or rather, they made it visible. As they vanished there were seven rings on the mirror that burned brightly._

_"Obito," she said softly._

_"Not quite."_

_"You mean not alone."_

_"Don't tell me what I mean, besides they're mine!"_

_"No they're mine!"_

_Stiffening she turned around and looked behind her. It seemed that he had saved the best for last. Kakashi and Obito. They were holding something in their bloody stumps of hands. Obito had two fingers on his right hand and Kakashi had one on his left. The stumps on their hands were bleeding freely but neither seemed to care that much. In fact, they still seemed rather intent on arguing about any and everything they could think of. Rin felt her stomach roll when she realized what they were arguing over. Strung on a string like a necklace were their missing fingers. Kakashi had always been paler than Obito and the first nine fingers were his skin color but they were in Obito's blindspot. Obito held the string between his fingers, his eyes only seeing his own fingers which were under Kakashi's blindspot. They were both as young as they had been when Obito died, stuck in childhood._

_She walked over to them and knelt next to the two of them. They tugged on the string, unable to see a simple solution. Rin felt no anger at them. Reaching out with her hands she gently touched the string before yanking her hands back at the cuts on her fingers from the sharp edge of the wire. The boys glared at her before tugging on the string again. Rin watched it cut into their remaining fingers and felt her heart tighten at the sick imitation of a child's game of tug of war. Reaching out she gently placed her hands on the fingers closest together and pushed them apart, moving the rest of the appendages into the boy's eyeview. The children seemed shocked at the appearance of their fingers, even moreso when they slid off the chain and obediently placed themselves in their missing places. _

_"How did you know?" Obito asked, "how could you see?"_

_"You could too," she said with a smile, "if you turned your head."_

_"Turned my head," Kakashi frowned, "turn it which way?"_

_"Either way, every way until you see what you need too."_

_"When will I see that?" he asked._

_"When you're ready," she promised._

_"Have you enough of our game?" Madara Uchiha asked stepping forward, "or would you like to play?"_

_"I am playing," she said standing up._

_"You are not," he said, "you haven't guessed the answer to my riddle," he opened his hands. Light spun to show a miniature form of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon before that melted into a baby which spun into an unconscious miniature duplicate of Minato, "this is Naruto Uzumaki, the boy you failed to protect, the boy you failed to save," he smiled up at her, "the boy you condemned. Do you know what he's gone through? I don't think he could eve stand to look at you, much less to hear what you have to say if you know the truth."_

_"Then I'll talk to the Nine Tails," she said, "he'll listen if nothing else for the chance to rip me apart."_

_"I thought he didn't see you that day."_

_"It was night--" she looked at him, "you! You were connected to him that night! You attacked Konoha!"_

_"Yes and you severed my connection you foolish child!" he roared at her, "you and Minato forced me into this, this shell of what I am! I loath this body, it is weak like all members of the Uchiha Clan! Even that elder brat proved useless in the end, unable to kill his brother!" he screamed, "they are weak and afraid!" he shook his head, "pathetic, all pathetic."_

_"I'll play your game," she said thinking of Obito and Naruto, "you want me to guess--" she cast her eyes around, "you're sealing something into something else--you're sealing the souls of something. You've got seven so far but you need two more," she shook her head, grasping at straws until she saw the way he was standing, shock in every inch of him, "you're sealing things? Are you mad?!"_

_"My dear," he said smiling, "we're all mad here."_

_He touched her forehead with his hands and Rin felt the breath leave her lungs. Something opened, something deep inside her on the right side of her head before something else opened on the left. Her chest unlocked with five separate, all consuming opening that blasted through her. Her heart burned and throbbed as it struggled to free itself from her chest as power surged through her. She felt like she wasn't in her skin anymore, she didn't exist outside from the terrible, painful power that ripped through her like she was little more than paper. She was as helpless as she had been since the day she was born. She was going to die, die like the other people in the mirror and leave Kakashi and Obito all alone. She wasn't going save anyone, she couldn't even breath at the moment. _

She was breathing.

How the hell was she breathing?

She had no idea and it hurt, a lot, to breath at the moment but she really did not have much of a choice. The puffy dress was gone, she could feel the sheets move against her bare skin. She felt something brush her shoulders and realized, with dull alarm, that it was her hair. She tried to open her eyes but they felt too heavy. Gritting her teeth she slowly opened her eyes. It burned to even open them but she forced them open. The world slowly slid into focus as she found herself lying on the same bed she had been when she had first come to this place. All her limbs felt weighted down by some invisible force. Holding up her hand she looked for the cuts she had gotten but couldn't find them. She let her hand fall back and felt her brown locks reached her shoulders.

"Sasuke," she gasped, adrenaline slamming through her like a hammer. Her heart ached but she forced herself up, "Sasuke?!"

"Rin! You're alive!" he gasped running over, "I thought--"

"Me too," she shook her head and regretted the movement, "how long?"

"I'm not sure--"

"Guess," she gritted out.

"A few months."

"Oh no," she choked falling back against the pillows, "months?" she pushed herself up, "did anything happen? Did they do something to you--anything--"

"No," he said quickly, "no I'm fine."

"Liar," she looked down, "you aren't putting any weight on that leg," she said nodding to it, "we'll have to fix it," she said breathing out, "when I can sit up without wanting to pass out," he nodded, unsure of what to do, "did anything happen with the cave? Any cave ins?" he shook his head, "good, we've still got a way out," she swung her legs over the bed, thankful she was wearing the robe, "come on, we've got to get out of here."

"You can't do anything until you recover," he said shaking his head.

"I know," she said, hating how weak she felt, "well this sucks."

"You can say that again," Sasuke muttered sitting next to her on the bed, hissing as his leg protested the movement, "what happened?"

"Madara Uchiha's got a seriously fucked up sense of humor," she said darkly.

"Must run in the Clan," Sasuke muttered.

"So you managed to kill Itachi," she said, "thats what kept you alive anyway, Madara needs you now that he doesn't have another body," she shook her head.

"Bastard," Sasuke muttered, obviously not referring to Sasuke, "I never understood him. I thought it was just because he was my elder and then because he was my enemy but I don't think I ever would have understood him."

"He was always an odd kid," Rin supplied.

"You knew him?!" he cried looking at her.

"A bit," she said, "very quiet too," she shook her head, "I think he red half Konoha's library by the time he entered the Academy," she smiled faintly, "pity they were never books on Nin skills--not that he needed the help," she looked at him, "what?"

"I just forgot," Sasuke said softly, "about the books."

"I'm guessing it wasn't one of his more memorable traits, at the end," she said softly.

"I wish it was," he said hanging his head, "it should be! I should remember things like that or that he took sugar in his tea or that he didn't like to fight out of more than laziness--not that he was a murderer!"

"Sasuke," she began but fell silent, wrapping an arm around the boy instead of speaking, "you should remember everything about your brother, the good and the bad. Its terrible what he became but you don't have to share his fate. You have friends, you have a family who loves you very much and wants you home."

"I left them all, to kill him," he said slowly, "I didn't even realized I was becoming him."

"Then when you go back, you tell them you're sorry. You tell them how you feel--"

"Its not that easy!"

"I know," she said, "but if you don't tell the them the truth then its going to haunt you for the rest of your life," she shook her head sadly, "running away the first time is the hardest but it just gets easier, you've got to know that by now."

"I do," he said, "I want to go back--" he looked at her, "but you healed me and I couldn't just leave you."

"Liar," she teased, "you just want to see Kakashi's face when I come back."

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "maybe his mask will fall off in shock."

"One can only hope," she said dryly.

"You're alive?"

They both turned to see Madara or Obito, whoever he was at the moment staring at them both. His shock was palpable but whether he was happy or upset was a mystery. Rin shook her overly long hair and offered a ruthless smile. She moved forward, struggling to her feet. Sasuke tried to help her but she shook her head, standing up fully on her own and walking over to the masked man. She looked at him, injecting as much contempt into herself as she possibly could and stared at him. For a moment the simply studied each other, unable to figure anything out. Then his eyes went over to Sasuke. Rin froze as she heard the younger man give a hoarse cry and fall to his knees with a thud.

"So much like your brother, he didn't scream," Madara smiled, "until the end," Sasuke shook his head, his fingers digging into his scalp, "by the time I got through with him, Itachi Uchiha was nothing but a distant memory!" he appeared next to him, "I would have been proud to transfer myself into him, his body was worthy of me," he covered Sasuke's hands with his own.

The hoarse cry Sasuke had given turned into a scream of terror and pain. Whatever Madara was making him see, whatever was going on, it was not good. The realization that this was not a new occurrence hit Rin like a ten ton force of bricks. She had been out for months and Sasuke had been tortured, warped like a doll to be ready to accept the new form. Mnato's had been right in calling her an emotional person but there was little she could do to help it. Right now though, her emotions were pounding and the sick power she had felt the night of the Nine Tails imprisonment was roaring up around her. She felt chakra flow through her like water, water and wind. Her mind lurched back to the escape route, the rocks with the water on the other side. It was a horrible gamble but it was one they had to take.

She reached out for the water like Kushina had taught her, reached and tugged at it. The water responded to her like a living thing. The din of the rocks moving was inaudible under Sasuke's screams and Madara's maniacal laughter. Rin pulled harder, forcing the water to find the little cracks in the rocks and trickle down the other side. She forced the power to work with the water, guiding it and increasing the pressure against the rocks. With a groan of protest the rocks lurched forward from the pressure of the water. Rin's eyes flew open and she looked behind her as the wall of water pounded towards them. She lunged with her own power and snapped the connection between Sasuke and Madara. Sasuke's breath left him and he fell into her arms without an resistance. The water roared over them and she saw Madara gasp and vanish before he could be crushed. Pulling Sasuke tightly against her she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the water claim them both.


	5. I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan

It was cold and raining.

Or rather, it was cold on the right side of her body, the rain was everywhere though. The left side was very warm and seemed to be cushioned against something that was soft and hard at the same time. Rin pushed herself closer to the warmth and felt something tighten around her, clutching her closer. She struggled to open her eyes but found it impossible, as if they were held down. Someone touched her hair, calloused fingers lingering on the spot where she had once held the stripes down her cheeks. She was shaking like a leaf, she felt hot and cold at the same time. The person tightened their grip on her as if they could stop the shaking just by holding her tighter. She wanted to tell them it didn't work like that but she couldn't. The darkness tugged at her and, like a tide, pulled her out to sea.

When she came back to consciousness she was warm all over. There were voices but she didn't hear what they were saying through the thick blankets that had been heaped over her and tucked firmly around her body. This time she forced her eyes to open and immediately regretted it. It was bright and she was obviously in some kind of a hospital. The smell of antiseptic was sharp in her nose. Wincing she tried to move but found herself unable to thanks to the large amount of blankets that had been tucked around her frame. Screwing up her eyes she opened them far more cautiously. It was still very bright and she was still effectively mummified but she was alive--as best she could tell--and not in some sick world Madara had created. Relief washed over her like a wave and she just barely made out the sight of one eye looking down at her before the darkness pulled her in again.

How long had passed she had no idea but the lights had changed and she was free of the blankets. Her eyes blinked open easier but it was hard to stay awake just as it had been before. She forced her eyes to stay open and turned her head. She was alone in the room as far as she could tell. Easing herself upright she braced her weight on her arms and looked at the edge of the bed. It turned out she was not alone. Curled up on the edge of her bed was Pakkun, the small pug was sound asleep. With careful movements she eased her right foot from under his small body and stood up on limbs that felt horribly weighted down.

She was in Konoha, that much was clear. The Hokage Stone was looking down at her and she felt an irrational rush of anger. Why the hell was she here? Who brought her here? She felt her insides tighten with anger and felt sick in immediate response. She looked up at the mountain and shook her head. When she had left they didn't have Minato's face up there, or Tsunade's for that matter. She hadn't ever really gotten along with Tsunade, but then again, neither had Kushina. She wondered idly what her cousin would think of Tsunade being Hokage. Kushina had always thought it was funny that Minato was Hokage and teased him about it plenty. She'd probably beat Tsunade though.

Rin looked at the white gown she was wearing and at the chair where her white robe was neatly folded. She had been in the hospital long enough for them to clean and dry her cloths, a miracle in itself. She quickly swapped cloths because the robe covered a lot more than the hospital gown. Praying no-one would notice her bare feet she hurried down the hallway, looking through the doors. She spotted a familiar head of hair through one and slipped inside. Sasuke was lying on the bed. He would have looked fine to anyone else but his face was tight. There were drugs pumping into him that kept him completely sedated at all times. She shook her head sadly, wondering what the hell had happened to him. She hadn't got there in time, she knew that much. How much had Madara broken him? How gone was his mind?

"You're doping him," she said, the accusation in her voice unmistakable.

"He called himself Madara."

Rin turned around to see a young woman standing behind her. She had bubble gum pink hair and bright eyes the color of emeralds. Her hair was pulled back with a sound headband. Her uniform was streaked with blood, mud and sweat. She was obviously a healer and from the looks of it, an upset healer. Her face had two neat rivulets in the mud where her tears had soaked it. She still had her gloves on along with the rest of the standard gear that people carried on missions. Her heart went out to the girl, she looked like she had run there the second she had gotten back from her mission, not even going to get clean before she came.

"We didn't think you'd wake up," she said looking at her, "and if you did that Pakkun would get us."

"I snuck out," she said with a shrug, "I wanted to see if he was alright," the young woman shook her head and bit her lip, her eyes going to Sasuke. Rin felt a smile pull at her lips, "you know when he woke up, he was asking for someone," the woman turned her eyes to Rin, "you don't know a Sakura do you?"

"I'm Sakura," she said, blush creeping across her cheeks under the blood.

"Rin," Rin said with a friendly smile, "he's been out the entire time?" Sakura nodded, "after calling himself Madara," she sighed and looked at Sasuke, "make sure he's drugged, you'll probably have to up the dosage," she shook her head, "I've got to get to the Hokage."

"Wait!" Sakura shouted but she had already taken off down the halls.

She had no shoes on but that didn't matter. If he had called himself Madara then it might already be too late. She must look absolutely insane, Rin mused, running down the street of Konoha in little more than a white robe. The Hokage tower was where it always had been thankfully. Rin didn't even want to think about what kind of an explanation she'd be forced to come up with if she woke some stranger in the middle of the night. As it was she was probably going to land herself right back in the hospital if Tsunade wasn't awake. Stopping just long enough to look up she saw the lights were on in the tower. Running the rest of the way Rin pounded on the door until it was yanked open and she almost took the eye of Kiba Inuzuka out.

For a second neither of them moved. The last time Rin had seen Kiba he had been a snuffly wide eyed baby who could do little more than burble. Despite being a new mother, Tsume had taken Rin in without any hesitation. In the wake of her parent's death Rin had been almost cationic and Kushina was little better. It had been Tsume who took the girls in and became like a surrogate mother. It had been Tsume who had helped Rin with her nightmares and to steer Kushina away from the path of hell bent revenge. Tsume had given Rin the purple stripes she wore until the moment she 'died' in the eyes of Kakashi Hitake. She had hoped that Kiba wouldn't recognize her but it seemed she was mistaken.

"Rin!" he cried

And then she couldn't breath--again. The man who was now much taller than her picked her up in a bear hug and squeezed her hard enough she was lucky her ribs weren't snapping. Weakly she reached up and patted him on the back, trying to figure out a way to tell him to put her down. He did, only to hold her at an arms length, inspect her for injuries and crush her against him again. Rin managed a squeak of protest before he put her on her feet and grinned widely.

"You got short," he said.

"No, you got tall," she replied looking up, "can I see the Hokage?"

"Uh, hold on," he said leading her inside and disappearing into the office. She waited, shifting her weight from foot to foot before he stuck his head outside, "come on," he said.

Tsunade was sitting behind the desk. She wore green robes that Rin wanted to tell her looked silly with her red hails but held her tongue. Her blond hair was pulled back allowing her low cut top to expose her breasts to all their 'glory'. Rin imagined that dealing with things like Tsunade's chest was the reason that Ninja were trained to avoid distractions. If she took two steps into the place where Rin worked the men would be falling all over themselves. Behind her stood Shizune, her hands neatly at her sides and her face as impassive as always. Shizune looked older but Tsunade looked pretty much exactly the same which Rin imagined had more to do with her skill as a healer than anything else. Why she didn't do something about her massive chest Rin would never understand.

Nearby her was a man she didn't recognize. He had hair the color of blood and dark rings around his eyes. On his forehead was a red kanji, half hidden by his hair. Behind him stood a man with purple lines on his face. From the looks of their clothing they came from somewhere where as much skin as possible needed to be covered, probably Sunagakure. Madara's strange puzzle flashed in her mind. Shaking her head she turned her head to see the final two members of the odd group. One was a man she vaguely recognized with a headband that went all around his face. He was dressed the normal Ninja cloths. The other examined her cooly with his one visible eye, his headband tied to hide the other one and meet the edge of his mask.

All the people in the room seemed to share the same surprised expression at her presence. She knew it was more the fact that she was awake while Sasuke was still lying on the bed like a vegetable. Once again, no-one was expecting her to be alive and once again she had proved them wrong. She shuddered to think of the day when her luck ran out. It did not take a genius to figure out what they were talking about. Sasuke was still prone in a bed and Obito--Obito was someone they only knew as a monster. Her mind flashed back to the riddle when neither Obtio nor Kakashi could see what was right in front of them. Kakashi probably didn't know about Obtio.

"How are you awake?" Tsunade asked, skipping over the basics.

"I'm not really sure," Rin said, hating how she was feeling like she was admitting weakness, "but I think its got something to do with opening my eyelids," Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "has anyone figured out what's wrong with Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes, he seems to believe he's Madara Uchiha," Tsunade said, Rin swore, "is there a reason for this?"

"Yeah but the reason's a bit hard to explain," she said, "I'm not really sure what happened myself, I've been unconscious for about three months now," she said, "during that time the man holding us capitve--"

"Tobi," Tsunade supplied.

"Tobi?" she raised her eyebrows and then shrugged, "fine, Tobi, was doing something to Sasuke. He said, he said that he was like his brother and Itachi didn't scream until the end either. When he said that I knew it was desperate and I flooded the cave and then woke up here."

"How about we start at the beginning," Tsunade said, "what have you been doing--" she looked at a thin file, "for the past thirteen years?"

"Living in Capital City," she said, "I work for a library," Tsunade raised her eyebrows in surprise but held her tongue, "I was coming back from Amegakure--"

"You've been doing no Ninja related activities?" she demanded.

"None," she replied.

"Well that explains why you aren't a Missing-Nin," Tsunade remarked shaking her head, "continue."

"Well I was coming back from trading and I heard voices. They said they were going to kill someone so I went to investigate. When I got there they knocked me out and took me with them," she sighed, knowing lying would get her nowhere, "they wanted to kill me but one of they recognized me from a picture that this, Tobi, guy had and didn't want to risk angering him. Also the original guy they were going to kill, Sasuke, needed a healer and since Tobi hadn't seen me in a long time he assumed I was still healing."

"Sasuke's body bore evidence of a lot of healing."

"Yes, as it turns out, when there's a chance you'll have the blood of a seventeen year old kid on your hands one tends to remember things rather quickly," she looked at them, "but Madara wanted Sasuke's body once it was healed. He seemed to think that Itachi's body would have been good but he's obviously dead. He hated the body he was in."

"And that body was?"

"ObitoUchiha," she said as quickly as she could

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Tsunade said.

"Obito Uchiha," she repeated, the sharp inhale had to come from Kakashi, "but he's not really alive. Madara Uchiha's been sealed into his body somehow but its not working as well as it should. Some days he would be Obito but more often than not he would be Madara. When he was Obito it was like it pained him to be in control of his body, " she shook her head, the words sounding silly.

"So you're trying to tell me that Obito Uchiha is alive and housing the soul of an equally alive Madara Uchiha? And that he wants Sasuke for his body?" Tsunade repeated.

"Sounds crazy to me too," Rin said, "and I wish I thought he was lying but he really wasn't. If Sasuke's saying he's Madara than Madara is trying to transfer himself into him."

"How were you unconscious for three months?"

"Madara used some kind of technique on me--" her body did not like the reminder of the technique, of seeing all those people in such horrible ways and the world spun. She forced it to hold still, her fists clenching, "I don't know what he did though."

"Its alright," Tsunade said, "you should return to the hospital and rest. When we've figured out our next move, if it involves your skills, we will let you know."

"Okay," she said turning and walking out.

She made her way back to the hospital, thankful at least that she didn't have an escort. She looked up at the statue and shook her head, Minato would probably keel over laughing if he could see his likeness in the stone. She heard footsteps behind her and a voice muttering darkly. She stopped, her mind irrationally telling her that the only one who would do that was Kushina. She forced herself to turn around, though it seemed to hurt her, and see the son Kushina and Minato had created.

He looked exactly like Minato. There was no getting around that, the same blond spiky hair, bright blue eyes, a face that just begged to be carved into the stone. He had his hands shoved into his pockets as he made his way through the darkened streets. On his shoulder she could see the whirlpool design and felt her lips turn up at that. The boy--no man really--felt eyes on him a turned to see her. There was no recognition in his eyes and that hurt a lot more than she'd let on. He frowned and then his eyes widened.

"You're the one who saved Sasuke," he said, "I'm Naruto, I'm--"

"Sasuke's team-mate," she said smiling kindly at him, "he talked about you and Sakura a lot."

"What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"I had to talk to the Hokage," she said.

"Tsunade?" he frowned, "what'd you have to talk to her for? Does it have something to do with Sasuke and why he won't wake up?"

Her heart clenched painfully. He may have looked like Minato but that was all Kushina staring up at her and asking a million and a half questions. Instead of feeling sad though she felt happy. Both of them were clearly very much alive in the son they had known so briefly.

"Yes I had to talk to her. Yes it has something to do with Sasuke and why he won't wake up."

"Well?" he demanded, obviously not satisfied with the answers.

"Naruto if the Hokage wants you to know she'll tell you," Kakashi scolded lazily coming up behind the two. Rin felt herself stiffen, "you should get Sakura and make sure she sleeps tonight."

"Okay," he said taking off running, "nice to meet you!" he called over his shoulder.

There was no way to avoid it now. Forcing back the anger and the hurt and the pain, Rin turned around to face Kakashi. He looked exactly the same. How the hell could she and Obito look so different and he look exactly the same? Same mask, same everything. Sure he was taller and broader and a lot more--no, she cut herself off. She was not thinking of her childhood crush in a sexual way. She was an adult and she was dead to him, she forced herself to remember that and think only of that. But it was almost impossible to find the anger, it was a flicker not a blaze now.

"Hi," she said slowly because what does one say to the man they had not seen in thirteen years and left with a kiss?

"Hi," he said, a mark of uncertainty creeping into his voice.

"Well its a comfort to know that at least one thing in Konoha is the same," she said with a smile, "I almost passed back out when I saw Tsunade's face on the stone," she frowned, "and I think they got Minato's nose wrong,"she shrugged, "so I hear you're teaching now," she said when he made no move to talk, "here I go talking too much and you're standing there not saying a word at all, maybe more than one thing in Konoha's stayed the same."

"Is Obito really alive?" he asked after a second.

"I'm not sure," she admitted, "his body is alive and he's in there but its Madara more often than not," she looked over at the hospital, "he might be dead now though after the water."

"I doubt it," Kakashi said.

"How did you find us?" she asked looking at him.

"You washed up in the Forrest of Death, Pakkun came to get me," he said, "and there you were with Sasuke."

"Must have been a good day for you," she said grinning ruthfully, "so you've still got the Ninken."

"I left Pakkun to watch you," he said.

"He hasn't grown that much," she said, "still sleeps like a rock," she added as an afterthought, "but I guess that comes from being a tracker," she looked at him, "he ever find a shampoo he liked?"

"Yes, same one as Sakura as it turns out," Kakashi said.

"I bet she loves that," Rin laughed brightly. Kakashi said nothing and she almost missed the emotion in his eye, "what?"

"Nothing," he said, "you should get back to the hospital and rest," he said turning around.

"Goodnight Kakashi!" she hollered after him. He raised a hand in a wave and continued down the street.

Rin hung her head and bit back a sigh of disappointment. The entire world had changed around her but Kakashi, he was still exactly the same. She felt saddened at that. He was a teacher now, not a cold blooded killer, and yet he was still the same as he had always been. Of all the things she had hoped to be different if she ever came back to Konoha, Kakashi was the one she had been desperate to see the difference in. But it seemed that her prayers had gone unanswered. She turned and walked off, missing when Kakashi turned his head to watch her walk off and the corners of his lips pull up into a smile at the spitfire Rin had become.


	6. There's a Fine Fine Line by Avenue Q

"I can't believe your alive."

Rin groaned and opened her eyes, rolling over to see Pakkun looking at her calmly from the end of the bed. She shook her head and rolled back over, pulling one of the pillows over her head in a gesture she hoped the dog would understand. The dog said nothing just walked over, grabbed the pillow in his jaws and yanked it out of her hands, tossing it across the room and putting his face next to hers. She opened one eye grumpily and glared at him. He glared right back. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at him.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded pushing herself up. He looked at her calmly, "well?"

"You need to come with me."

She rolled her eyes and slid to her feet, tying the ties of her robe a little tighter. Someone had placed shoes nearby the bed and she slid her feet into the sandals, doing up the ties and following Pakkun out of the hospital. The streets were crowded and bright, Konoha had flourished even more in the time she had been gone. The robe that Obito had given her felt far too light for her liking at the moment. Still it was better than what most members of the hospital wore. Pakkun led her down the streets, seeming to know that any use of her Chakra was pretty much out of the picture at this point. Her steps slowed as she realized where they were going and she opened her mouth to protest but the dog shook his head and pushed onwards, stopping just outside the memorial sight.

Standing with his back to her was Kakashi. Broken was about the only adjective she could use to describe him. Well she could also use the word handsome but her pride wouldn't let her. Pakkun glared at her and she glared right back before he vanished in a poof of smoke. Sighing she shook her head and turned to go. But she couldn't just walk away, not with him standing like that. Her traitorous feet made the choice for her. Carefully she walked forward. He heard her, obviously, but made no move to leave. Taking that as a good sign she walked forward until she was next to him. How could one rock symbolize all those people? It seemed unfair that so many had died, as if there was no memorial that would be enough.

They stood in silence looking at the memorial.

"Why are you back," Kakashi asked, his voice soft and pained, as if asking a question hurt him.

"You brought me here," she said, he looked at her but she found herself unable to hold his eye, "I didn't mean to come back alright? Why do you think I stayed away for all those years? Do you think I liked to be rescued constantly?"

"I don't know what you did or did not like," he said, confusion in his eye, "I don't even know you!"

"You never knew me!" she cried back, "you never knew any of us because you were too busy being the 'perfect Shinobi'," she said using quotations with her fingers.

"I did what I thought was right," he said, "I've changed since then."

"Really?" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "lets see, you're still wearing a mask, you've still got the headband tied over your eye," she walked around him in a circle, "still have the posture of a tree," she came in front of him, "where's the change?" he said nothing, "I thought not," she said glaring, "Obito was always late doing good deeds for other people, you're always late because you're visiting the grave of someone who isn't dead."

He said nothing, he didn't even react. Irrationally she was even angrier at that. He just stood there, completely silent. Sickeningly she realized that this was exactly how it had ended last time. He had said nothing except for those few terrible words that made her feel as if she was the one under the rocks and not Obito. She turned away, her face burning. She was being a total and complete jerk and she knew it. Letting out a breath she kept her back turned but made no move to walk away. She might have been angry, hurt and a hundred other emotions but she was not going to be the first to walk away. She glared at the ground, forcing the tears back. Her eyes strained to the stone, to Obito's name carved there.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, "that was mean of me--fighting isn't going to save Obito."

"Is there anything left to be saved?" he asked. She bit back the retort on her lips.

"Maybe, maybe not but we have to try," she said, "if not Sasuke's as good as dead," she turned around to face him, "he shouldn't have to die because of past mistakes," she sighed, Kakashi shot her a puzzled look, "its just, that night Minato died, he said that he didn't want Sasuke and Itachi to grow up in a world at war," she smiled sadly, "I wonder what he would think of us now."

"He can't think, he's dead," Kakashi said dryly.

Rin gritted her teeth and tried desperately to think of last night when she didn't harbor any animosity towards Kakashi. Maybe it was because she was so happy to see him. At the moment she wanted tackle him and beat some sense into him--though she knew it'd be her getting the beating. And yet, much to her frustration, underneath the anger she felt she still wanted to rip his mask off and kiss him. She wondered if anyone had seen his face under the mask and felt an irrational rush of jealousy at the thought. Looking at him she realized she'd blindfold herself if it meant she could kiss him. She tried to focus, focus on saving Sasuke, focus on saving or killing Obito, hell focus on Pakkun just not on him and the desire she had to kiss him. So she focused on her anger at him.

"Has there been any change in Sasuke?"

"No."

"Has Sakura left his side?" he shook his head, "when he woke up the first time he thought I was her," he raised his eyebrow, "it took a bit for me to get the healing down," she said rolling her eyes, "its been--"

"Thirteen years, I didn't say anything," he said.

"I'd tell you there's a saying 'eyes are a window to the soul' but I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself trying to figure out a way to mask the last visible piece of skin you have," she snapped, her earlier effort to keep her tongue in check forgotten. He said nothing, his reaction hidden by the mask, she turned to go "this is pointless and stupid. Lets just focus on saving Sasuke."

"Why did you leave?"

She froze at the question, her breath leaving her. She knew the question was going to come up, despite what she had told him that night in the rain. She had hoped it would come later. Idly she toyed with the idea of pretending to faint but she knew he wouldn't be fooled. She also knew telling him that it was simply because of what she and Minato had done would be a lie. Not a total lie of course, it had been a big part of it, but not the only part of it. They were adults, she knew that. This shouldn't be a problem, she knew that as well. But it didn't change the fact that her heart was about to beat out of her chest nor the fact that it wasn't easy. It probably would have been easier if he had been the one to walk away, then they could mutually hate each other instead of whatever it was they were doing. She had been awake for barely a day and they were already at the hardest subject.

"I told you," she began softly, "that I had to go. What we did, it was too horrible--"

"That wasn't the only reason and we both know it," he said, his voice equally soft and angry.

"It was the most important," she said, "you want me to say it?" she turned around, "do you need me to tell you that I loved you? That I loved you and I knew you could never love me back? That I knew every second you spent with me was because of the promise made to a dead man--to a teacher before that?" she shook her head, "why do you want to hear that? Its silly and I wish it wasn't true but we both know it is."

"We were team-mates," Kakashi said.

"Barely! And we definitely weren't friends. I could have dropped dead at your feet and your reaction would have been out of guilt!"

"No!" he cut her off, his voice louder and sharper than she had heard it in a long time, "I cared about you! I still do--" he broke off angrily, "people leave, its a fact of life. Look at Sakura and Sasuke. He just came back and he might die before he even gets to talk to her. Its a waste of time, to love people--"

"A waste of time?! Are you listening to yourself? Would it have been better for Minato and Kushina to never have loved each other?"

"Maybe! They're both dead and their son had to grow up as an outcast."

"I am not even dignifying that with a response," she hissed.

"Why not? You've 'dignified' everything else," he said, "you are a coward. You left, like my father, like Minato--like Obito. You said on that night that I was worse than them because I was still alive somehow, well you are a thousand times worse because you came back and now you're going to leave again," his one visible eye burned angrily, "at least they have the grace to stay dead."

She didn't even realize what happened until his head snapped to the side and her palm burned. She wasn't sure which was more shocking, the fact that she'd smacked him or the fact that he'd let her. They stood there, barely feet apart. Both of them stood there, their chests heaving as they stared at each other. They weren't friends, they weren't team-mates, they weren't even enemies, they were nothing. Why had he let her hit him? Why had she hit him? Nothing was working out. She had wanted to be mature about this, to let him know that she didn't want to leave him the first time. Her hand stung and she could see the angry print of her finger above his mask and irrationally wondered if the rest of his cheek was red or if his mask had protected him from that as well. Slowly his hand came up and touched his cheek, as if he hadn't been hit in a very long time--which she reasoned he hadn't. His hand came to his jaw and his fingertips came away stained red. She must have dislodged a cut on his lip.

"Here," she walked forward but he shook his head quickly, "let me help you," he raised his eyebrow, "don't give me that look, I didn't think you'd actually let me hit you."

"I didn't think you would," he admitted as she walked up to him.

"I'm not going to take off your mask," she said and frowned, "but you're going to have to bend down," she swore he was smiling, "oh sure, make fun of the short one," she muttered but he knelt down. She rolled her eyes and sat down in front of him, "here," she reached out. He stiffened, "I'm just putting a finger up your mask," she said.

She knew this was big for him. He still didn't let anyone touch him, though she imagined most of the healers had seen his face at some point. She knew that he had been unconscious and so maybe that didn't count in his mind. When he had been asleep when they were kids, she and Obito had spent hours trying to figure out why Kakashi wore the mask. It wasn't until Obito had found out about his father and shared the information that they had started to piece the puzzle together. He shifted away from the finger as if it would hurt him and she stopped and looked at him.

"Would you stop moving away?" she demanded, "its a finger Kakashi. Do I need to bribe you like a kid?" he rolled his eyes and leaned forward. She pushed a finger up his mask, sure not to touch him and tapped her finger against his lip, healing the cut instantly, "there," she said withdrawing her hand, "done."

"Thank you," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "you're right, I was stupid leaving."

"I didn't mean what I said about Obito," he said shaking his head.

"I know," she said, "I promised to help him," she closed her eyes, "and if I couldn't I promised to kill him," she bit her lip, "its like he was barely alive--like it hurt him to be himself," she sighed sadly, "I felt like I was a kid again, watching my world get ripped apart."

"I thought I'd find you two here," Tsunade said looking at the two of them, "Rin I need you to come with me."

She led her up to the Hokage tower. In the morning the place was even creepier than it had been at night. The office looked like a standard Hokage office and that bothered her. She wanted the office to be full of the clutter that was as much a part of Minato as his hair. Tsunade walked around the desk, bent down and removed a parcel before walking back around,holding it in her hands. She sighed and looked at Rin as if judging what to say to the woman standing in front of her. Finally she decided the truth was probably the best way to go about it. She held out the parcel to Rin who accepted it with careful hands but made no move to open it.

"Since you're well enough to leave the hospital I think its time we began to acclimatize you back into Konoha," Tsunade said. Rin looked down at the package in her hands, feeling suddenly like she was holding a led weight instead of what was most likely cloths, "were you not planning on staying?"

"I hadn't even thought about it," Rin said, her voice dim in her own ears.

"You should," Tsunade said, "at least until you save Sasuke."

"Obviously," Rin snapped.

"And past that?" the young woman shook her head in response, "well we should focus on the present at least," Tsunade said firmly, "there is no telling how long Sasuke's condition will hold for. I think asking Sakura to go with you all to find Tobi would be very hard on both of them," Rin raised her eyes, "his vitals marginally improve with her presence. That leaves them without a healer and I will not send them anywhere without one," she looked at Rin, "you happen to be something of a healer," her lips curved up, "change and come with me," she said closing the door.

Rin slipped on the cloths Tsuande had given her, thankful to be out of the white robe she had been wearing. She didn't even talk back to the woman. Frowning she suddenly wished she was back in her robe again. Rin had never been one for suggestive clothing, even as a teenager. As an adult, well, what she was wearing seemed just a bit ridiculous to her eyes. The black shorts barely came to mid-thigh and the black top zipped up all the way but was still sleeveless. Boots had been forgone which she was more than happy about. The low, light shoes were more her style. She tied the wraps around her upper thigh and wondered how she was supposed to ask Tsunade for weapons.

"Tsunade?" she asked pulling open the door.

"Here," Tsunade shoved a bundle into her arms.

Rin glared an opened it to reveal a cloak, the color somewhere between violet and red, wrapped around a bunch of weapons. Sliding them into the very limited places around her she was thankful for the comfort of steel and mildly upset that she knew where everything was supposed to go. Well there was nothing to do about it now and considering she was going to be filling in for Sakura it was probably best that she re-learn the rest of all the things she had 'forgotten' before she went and got herself kidnapped again and forced Kakashi to come and save her. She shook her head at the thought of what it would feel like to have history repeat itself and hoped sincerely that it didn't come to that.

"I"m glad it all fits," Tsunade said, "come with me," she said and led Rin out to the streets, "most of the Shinobi know you're in Konoha but whether or not you're staying is entirely up to you. You've proven you know your way around Konoha."

"Very little's changed," Rin shrugged, "Capital City is massive, I still get lost and I've lived there for a long time."

"I can't believe you work in a library," Tsunade said.

"Most I heal now is papercuts," she said and grinned, "and boys who get themselves into trouble."

"Well we have no shortage of those here," Tsunade said.

"Obviously," she smiled brightly and shook her head as they got to the hospital, "so he's gotten worse?"

"No but he hasn't gotten better," Tsunade said, "only Sakura's presence seems to help him," Rin raised her eyebrows, "no one was more shocked than I," she said and led her to the room, they entered to see Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi standing nearby Sasuke's bed, Kakashi was reading an orange book, "alright you three, lets discuss our next move."

"You're seriously reading Icha Icha?" Rin demanded raising an eyebrow. Kakashi lowered the book fractionally and gave her a withering look before sliding it back up, "what do you do now? Sneak into bath-houses?" she raised her voice, "oh Kakashi your masks are so sexy!"

"At least I'm not walking around dressed like one of the illustrations," he commented looking pointedly at her outfit.

"At least I'm not afraid to show a little skin," she returned hotly, "you're still wearing the gloves and its hot outside."

"I like the gloves," he said closing his book.

"That's enough you two!" Tsunade jumped in between them, "I forgot what happens when you two--" she cut herself off glared at them, "can we focus on saving Sasuke?"

"Where is she?!" they heard Tsume Inuzuka's voice echo down the hallway. Someone pointed her in the right direction because she threw open the door, dragging Kiba by his earlobe. Rin froze at the sight of her adoptive mother, "Karina Uzumaki you're here for two days and no-one tells me?!"

"Uzumaki?" all their eyes snapped to Naruto who looked like he was about to fall over in shock.


	7. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

_The first time they consummate whatever it is between them its pitch black. Its dark outside but the shutters are pulled tight. There are no lights either. Rin's used to the darkness by now. Nine times out of ten the only reason she comes home is because someone else has the couch in the On Call room or there's been one too many deaths in the hospital and she can't even think about the color of the walls without wanting to be physically sick. So she goes home, leaves the lights off and hits the bed. Because when real life is such a nightmare, there's no real reason to be afraid of the dark. Rin walks into her house, closing the apartment door and hanging her stuff on a bunch of hooks. And then she hears it, the soft, quiet breathing that's barely audible. For a minuet she has an irrational hope that someone's made it past the border and decided to hide out in a medic's apartment and they'll do her the impossible favor of killing her. _

_But its not._

_She knows its Kakashi from the way he stands perfectly, completely still. Even the best of the Ninja, even Minato the Hokage, are unable to stand as perfect and completely still as Kakashi. She also knows because, hell, why would anyone else be in her apartment at this hour. She doesn't know when he came in and it doesn't much matter. Its not like he'd tell her anyway. Somehow she figures his mask is off, or she hopes it is anyway. Sometimes he'll sit in the darkness and take his mask off, just another thing that's changed in the wake of Obito's death. His face never sees sunlight, same as most of his skin. The darkness is just another mask, another barrier between the poor boy's shattered heart and the cruel world that won't let him heal. She moves her hand away from the light switch and approaches her bedroom where she knows he is. Her stomach is raw from saving a boy with black hair and penchant for orange and the very thought of nourishment makes her want to vomit. He isn't eating anything past the basics either and they both know it. Sure he'll protect her from a physical enemy but the mental ones, she'll have to save herself from those--he's already waging his own war against them._

_She steps into her bedroom but doesn't bother to adjust her eyes for the dark. She knows her way around the room and the dark is too thick by far for her to see inside. She feels the heat from his body towards her right and she turns to it. The darkness is another mask for them, another barrier pushing them both to opposite ends of the earth. That is more than fine with her considering neither of them is in any position to be close. Even Minato looks at them with worry but this isn't something they can talk to their teacher about. They are numb, numb with the thought that their team-mate, their glue, was buried under a pile of rocks somewhere while they were still standing there. How were they still there? It was unfair that they should be there, alive somehow, while he was dead. They knew the wounds would heal--eventually, but not yet. Right now they were raw and painful and infected. _

_Sometimes they'll lie near by each other, when the grief and nightmares drive them insane and even being near another person is preferable. Not just anyone but someone else who knows what agony is. Who can hold you against the knives taht rip through you, though they won't leave any visible evidence. In her darkest thoughts she wants them too, she wants to be bloody and broken like a doll so the whole world will know. She wants to be unable to heal herself or others so that every physical blow shows. How can she still be here, how can anyone be standing with their insides torn to shreds? Insides and outsides are connected, she knows that. But this pain comes from neither of those, but from somewhere else, somewhere she wishes she didn't have so she wouldn't feel this._

_She wishes, at those moments, that she could turn into Kakashi and she knows he wishes he could be half as unfeeling as he pretends to be. The grief is raw and painful and she cries, being sure to not let him know that she feels him crying right there with her. Its dark when this happens too because she knows that the mask he always wears is hard to breath through when it gets too wet and he has enough tears in him to soak it and a thousand others. She wonders if he cried when his father died. She knows he hadn't cried since then. But now, now its like he's making up for lost time. She doubts he knew his father very well--none of them knew their parents very well. Minato was like their father and Obito was like their brother. Loosing someone like that must be a hundred thousand times more painful than loosing a man connected to you by the blood in your viens. When she wakes up, she may be alone, but the sheets are always tucked firmly around her the way his arms are not._

_They don't talk about it and it sure as hell doesn't pull them closer together. They avoid each other and Minato like the plague during they daylight. The light makes them both feel naked. Minato tries, everyone tries but the two shove back harder than Rin thought she could. Even Kushina is worried, she can tell that much. But she can't approach her or her adopted mother and tell them she wants to live forever in the darkness if it means she gets to have someone who knows what it feels like. The first time either of them tells her 'they understand' her fine control snaps like a thread and before she knows it she's screaming that they don't understand anything. That she deserves this pain because she got him killed. That she wishes she was dead because nothing can ever be worth this agony._

_They have to sedate her. _

_The hospital should put her on leave but they don't because a crazy healer is better than no healer at all. When she wakes up a day later she's home and the light is streaming through the windows. Kakashi is in the bed across from her, his arms wrapped firmly around her and the sheet pulled up over his face but lowered to her chin. She wonders if he doesn't have the mask on and decides it doesn't matter. Closing her eyes she buries her face in his chest, too tired to cry or break down and simply thankful for the warm body that holds her. There's no delicacy in his arms and she is immensely thankful for that. She couldn't stand it if he held her like everyone else does--like something precious that could break at any moment. She's as broken as can be. He holds her tightly, firmly, so that the pieces are all together because there's nowhere else to go. She holds him back just as tightly. _

_At the moment though, she's too tired to cry or even think about the small moments when she feels alive. She feels numb and cold. When she turns to him she knows that he feels the same way, because that's how he always feels. There are no words, what's there to say? She just closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder. His arms come around her and one of his fingers trails the length of her spine, leaving shivers of heat in its wake. She pushes herself closer to him, not caring about anything but finding more of the warmth. His breath hitches and before she can stop herself she presses her lips to his neck, her fingers slipping through the ties of his shirt. It falls at the same time as her apron when he shrugs out of it and she steps over the fabric. Neither is wearing shoes but they both have holsters on, weapons neither goes anywhere without._

_Those stay on._

_Because whatever they're doing, its to feel and to feel is to be alive and both are acutely aware of how easily that is taken away. Holsters and weapons stay, even if they nick at the skin. The little cuts in their wake are comforting in their own sick way. The pain of them and the pain of their bruising fingerprints lets them know they're still alive. She knows he doesn't have a mask on from the way his breath is audible. Still its a surprise when his lips find hers. She melts into the kiss, tasting the salt from their tears and something that might be blood from her bit lip or his. First kisses are supposed to be clumsy, first nights are supposed to involve love. But they're too trained to be clumsy and they're too broken to even know what that word means. There is something about the kiss though, something unique. Even though he's maskless and there was a time when she would have given anything to see what's under there she buries her hands in his hair and pulls him closer. The truth is something she's uninterested in anymore, all that matters is feeling something._

_She whimpers and he gasps, both not prepared for what's happening between them but unwilling to face the numbness alone. Because whatever this is, however sick it is, it cannot be any worse than being alone. They shudder in perfect synch, their bodies moving with the grace and timing that's come from too much time on the battlefield. They don't bother to be quiet, both acutely aware that their noisy neighbor is not there anymore to complain. When its over they lie on her bed, pressed tightly together. Her head fits perfectly under his and she buries her face in his chest. He smells distinct like pine and woods and something completely unique to him. She feels the skin of his neck where there should be fabric but makes no move to see or feel his face. She feels neutral, not quite numb and not quite feeling at the moment. But its such an improvement from what she normally feels that she couldn't care less. There are no tears that night, no sobs, no pain. They both just are and that's the best they can hope for at the moment. His breathing slowly evens out around the same time her own does and they fall asleep clasped in each other's arms, both thankful for the respite._

_They both wake up alone._

"Can I talk to you?" she asked softly.

"Do I have a choice?" Naruto snapped.

Rin sighed. Of all the ways to deal with this, having it just come out in the open like a piece of market gossip was not the best introduction. For all her kindness Rin had never understood kids, especially not teenagers--especially not Kushina Uzumaki's son. It seemed unfair that it was her, who had to explain, things to him. Someone should have done it, years ago. He should know that his parents loved him, that they had given up everything for him. But when she was his age, she had seen what they had done and she had run as far and as fast away as she could. Somehow she didn't think Naruto would do that but still, it should be Kushina who would be older or Minato who would be wiser or Kakashi or someone, anyone, but her to be standing there talking to him.

"Naruto--"

"I don't want to hear it," he snapped, his blue eyes going cold and hard. Apparently his talent with people didn't extend to her, "you left," he said, sounding far too much like Kakashi for her liking, "and you should've just stayed gone."

"Well I didn't really have a choice in coming back," she snapped in return before she could stop herself.

Naruto looked away sharply like she had hit him. Underneath the cold exterior she could see the desperation, the loneliness and felt lower than dirt. Others had suffered from her actions far more than she had. It was odd to see Minato's son standing under a statue of him and having no idea who he was. They really had gotten the nose wrong on the face. Still she didn't understand why no-one had sat him down and told him who his parent's were. He only knew because Tsume had said Uzumaki, not because he knew who the hell Kushina was. She walked over and leaned against the rail next to him. If he wanted to run she wasn't going to stop him, it would save them both a lot of heartache. But he stood there, refusing to look at her, refusing to cry, refusing to do anything. She couldn't just leave him there.

"You look just like him," she said, "your father," his eyes strained towards her before looking forward again.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he demanded, "I don't want a family reunion," he growled angrily.

"And you think I do?" she raised her eyebrows, "I left and I planned to stay gone! I wanted nothing to do with this place, these people anymore! I never planned to come back! My life, everything I worked for, it was stolen in the blink of a eye by people I've spent thirteen years successfully avoiding!"

"Then why'd you come back?!" Naruto shouted back at her, "why didn't you just stay gone?!"

"I tried to!" she cried, "but I wasn't going to leave someone in a cave--"

"You had no problem leaving before!"

"You don't know anything about before!" she shouted, her voice angrier than it had been.

"Because no-one will tell me!" he shouted back, "you're just like everyone else! Every time I get to a place where I might be happy this Nine Tailed Demon thing comes up again! Or my family! Or something! Why can't you--" his voice broke, "why can't you all just leave me alone?"

He didn't look seventeen. He looked like a kid, a scared and confused kid. Her mouth opened and then closed, surprised at how he managed to seem much smaller than he was. He looked down at his feet, obviously trying hard not to cry. A second later she wished he had cried. His body was shaking and his eyes were bright. But something was wrong, something was terribly, horribly wrong. The tremors that wracked his body were not those of a man holding back sobs, they were of a man holding back something else. She reached out to him and he smacked her hand away, the force of it breaking the slender bones in three of her fingers. The shaking suddenly stopped and he hung his head, his body perfectly still. And then a horrible, maniacal laughter came from his lips, his body shaking with the force of it. He laughed and raised his inhuman eyes to her, taking a step forward.

Her power raced to her and blue slammed against red with a resounding echo that seemed to shake the very world around them. She heard shouts but they seemed to be coming from a long way off as her power roared through her, shoving against the demon that clawed its way to the surface. She hadn't considered the possibility that she would be recognized by it. She had been far back with Naruto while Minato had sealed him inside. But the look in his eyes, the raw desire to rip her still-beating heart out of her chest, confirmed that he had, in fact, seen her that night. He threw his head back and roared, the sound shaking the building and forcing her to take a step back. The red light shoved against the barrier her power had created, the force of it pushing against her. Gritting her teeth she clutched her hand to her chest and shoved back with all the anger she could. The barriers slammed against each other and held, both locked into placed.

"Why are you here?" he bellowed, his voice furious, "how dare you show your face here after what you've done!" she looked away, "don't turn your head! Have the courage to look at me!" he bellowed, she forced her eyes to his, "now lets finish this!"

"I don't want to fight you!" she cried, horror in her eyes, "i never wanted to--"

"You imprisoned me in the body of a child!"

"I didn't know!" she gasped, "I didn't know he planned to--if I did--" she shook her head angrily, "he did it to save the village--the people he loved."

"He did it because he had lost the one thing most important to him!" the Nine Tails roared, "he did it because he couldn't live without her! Do not lie to me!"

"I'm not the one you should be fighting!" she shouted, "you should be going after your real enemy--Madara Uchiha! You know that no-one in this village is your enemy, that's why you never attacked it!"

"Madara Uchiha is dead!"

"He is not!"

The Nine Tails seemed to consider her words for a moment. Then he threw back his head and screamed, the sound echoing through the village. It was the sound of nightmares, the sound of pain and fear and a thousand other things no-one wanted to remember. Rin sunk to her knees, clapping her hands over her ears as the sound tore through her. She gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had forgotten how powerful the Nine Tails was, how much it had taken to seal him away. When the sound finally died down and she was left with ears that were ringing painfully she looked up to see Naruto towering over her, his hands balled into fists by his sides as the red ebbed away. The sound of a very feminine scream reached their ears.

"Sakura," Naruto breathed and took off running.

Rin gasped and struggled her feet, running after him. They raced to the doors of the hospital room where Sakura was and flung them open. Sakura was on her knees, eyes closed, her arms wrapped tightly around her body as it shook with everything but cold. Sasuke was on the bed, his body folded around itself. His hands dug into the sheets, his face buried between his knees as he struggled with himself. A strangled sound, somewhere between a sob and a scream tore itself from his throat. His body shook as tremors raced through him. Something rebelled inside Sakura, her eyes snapping open. She shoved herself to her feet, despite having been attacked mentally. Struggling to her feet she stumbled the two steps to the bed and sank down. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's quaking body, laying her head next to his.

"No," the young man gasped, raw pain audible in his words, "no--"

"We're here Sasuke," Sakura said, her voice soft. She didn't even try to tell him it would be alright. She reached out and smoothed back his sweat-soaked hair, "we're here, we aren't going anywhere."

"That's right," Naruto walked over and sat on the other side of Sakura, pressing his hand to his injured team-mates back.

"You're in Konoha," Sakura said, "your back home, where you belong--"

"With us," Naruto said.

"Right," Sakura smiled, "with us."

"My eyes," Sasuke choked out, "you have to--bandage them," he gritted his teeth, "I don't want to hurt anyone--anymore."

"Okay," Sakura grabbed a roll of bandages and bent lower, sliding them under his head and wrapping them around his eyes in quick, sure movements. She tied a knot in them, finishing process off, "done," she said, "do you think you can sit up?" Sasuke nodded, "here, Naruto, get his other side," together the two of them began to guide him upwards. He cried out and doubled over again, "Sasuke!"

"Get out of here!" he shouted, his voice raw and full of pain, "go!"

"No!" she cried.

"Please," his voice broke, "I don't want to hurt you anymore," his body shuddered, "Naruto," his head turned fractionally, "get her out of here."

"Come on," Naruto said to Sakura.

"Sasuke," Kakashi walked over to him, "what's wrong?"

"I'm not," he gasped, "alone."

"Its Madara," Rin said coming over to him and sitting down on the bed, put a hand on his back, "has he taken over?"

"Not yet," he said, "they didn't get, as far, with me as they did with Itachi," he said, his voice halting.

"Okay," Rin said, "I'm going to take off the bandages, okay? I want to see if your eyes have changed. Turn on your side," she instructed, undoing the knot, "you might want to switch to your Sharagrin," she added to Kakashi who pushed up his headband, "okay Sasuke," she sad as she undid the bandages, "open your eyes."

"Are Sakura and Naruto out of here?" he asked, keeping his eyes tightly shut.

"Yes," Rin said.

Slowly he opened his eyes, keeping them firmly trained on the ground. He looked worse than before, his skin was pale and drawn. Despite the drugs they had kept him on his body had been burning with a fever. He looked almost as bad as when he had been lying half dead on the ground in the circle of men when she had first found him. Then, carefully he raised them to meet her own. She sucked in her breath and looked up into the odd pattern. She knew he had activated his full ability but his eyes hadn't looked like that. The design was shaking, as if it were poised trying to go one way but he was keeping it another.

"Is Madara Uchiha inside of you?" she asked.

"Not fully, not yet," he said, "he's holding him back," he shook his head, "but he can't hold him for much longer."

"Did he say how to stop him?"

"He said he's dying," he looked at her, "he said that if you healed him, Madara would stay in him--" he broke off, "and not come into me."


	8. Come On by Ben Jelen

Sasuke sighed and touched his bandages, frustrated beyond belief. Even with the drugs coursing through him the voices in his head seemed determined to keep him up. Swearing a horrible and bloody death on Madara Uchiha he tried to relax and failed miserably. His eyes burned, in fact, his entire body burned. It seemed that Rin had agreed to do something and they had left him alone. After all, he was worse than scum to him, why would they want to help him? With any luck he'd die before morning and solve the problem for him. Smirking he laced his fingers behind his head, he could stand to die frankly. it would be fine with him. He heard a sound outside, like the body of his guard hitting the ground and felt his smile widen, an assassination. Perfect way for scum like him to go out. At least it would be painless.

"What the hell do you have to smile about?"

He raised himself up on an elbow and smiled in the direction of Rin's voice. Rin locked the door and walked fully into the room. She had enough suspicion on he already but whether or not this would be the final nail in her coffin she didn't know. It didn't matter anyway. Knowing the way things worked she would go to heal Obito and be used as bait for some massive preemptive attack that would fail and get them all killed. She walked over to the bed and Sasuke laid back down, letting out a breath. He knew what she was going to ask long before the words had even formed on her lips. Irrationally he felt anger at her, at them all before he shoved it down. If his final battle with his brother taught him anything it was that getting angry would do him no good. He needed to stay calm. Still it was impossible to keep the animosity from his voice.

"You want to talk to Madara," he stated flatly.

"Yes," she replied.

"I can't just summon him," he snapped, "I don't even know how to get him here," he felt her pull the bandages away from his eyes and blinked in the moonlight, "what?"

"You have the Manekyo Sharingan," she said, "I think that's how he controls people. Activate your regular Sharingan and then if that doesn't work go to Manekyo," she frowned, "do you not have enough Chakra?"

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes off in some distant place. Rin's last words echoed through his head 'I think that's how he controls people'. Horror flooded through him. Was there any possibility that Itachi had been under his control? Could be his brother have not been as evil as he thought he was? His veins froze as his eyes widened and his breathing quickened. If he had been getting the care he needed the machines would have gone absolutely wild. Instead the only sound in the room was his harsh breathing as everything in his body reacted to her statement. Cool hands forced him into a sitting position a he gasped for air, his eyes wide and unseeing. It may have been a survival instinct, it may have been a reaction but before he could stop himself he turned his head and their eyes locked, his Manekyo Sharingan activating instantly.

_"Took you fucking long enough."_

_Rin shook her head, unsettled from the trip to wherever the hell she was. Looking down she rolled her eyes at the fact she was wearing the longer shorts and apron of her old outfit. Of course they couldn't come up with something like that for her in real life, they had to make her look like an illustration from Icha Icha. Turning she looked around and Madara appeared out of the landscape, his orange mask in his hand. His one Sharingan eye bore into her as he stopped in front of her and crossed his arms._

_"I assume the brat's told you my proposition," he smirked and shook his head, "at least he was good for something eh? So? Shall I just move myself in, leave your precious friend behind--"_

_"Obito's dead," she snapped._

_"Oh he'll be so sorry to hear you say that," he said, his voice dripping with fake sympathy, "should I go and get him for you?" he asked._

_"No," she said, "I'll speak to him when I come and heal you."_

_"So you have decided to come and save me!" he clapped his hands together in the mockery of an excited child, "I didn't think you had it in you."_

_"Don't think you know me as well as you'd like," she snapped, "its been thirteen years since I've been a Ninja," she turned as he walked in a slow circle around her, "but I remember enough to get your body to the point where you can function and leave this poor kid alone."_

_"May I ask why?" he said, curiosity in his voice._

_"Because the past needs to stop repeating itself," she said clenching her fists, "its too late for a lot of people, Tsunade, Minato, Obito--me," she glared at him, "but its not too late for them. I'll heal you, I'll delay your death a little longer but not for your sake, for theirs. Now tell me how to find you!"_

_"I'll find you, outside Konoha tomorrow night," he smirked "I never thought of you as the mothering type."_

_"I'm not," she replied, "haven't you been listening to me?"_

_"Oh you," he breathed out and shook his head, his eye slipping shut, "you are a fool, Karina Uzumaki," her eyes widened as he sounded frighteningly like an older Obito, "MInato and everyone, they're dead," his eye snapped open, "you are not!" his arms on her shoulders were very real for a dream world, "open your eyes! Its not too late for Sasuke, sure, but its not too late for you and Kakashi either! You need each other! You always have--you've both just been too damn blind to see it!" he shook her painfully, "Rin! Seriously open your damn eyes!"_

"Rin!"

The voice changed. Rin frowned and screwed up her face. Slowly the world came into focus. She was lying on the ground in Sasuke's room, equipment needed to restart a heart lying nearby her body. She craned her neck to see a haggard looking Sakura leaning heavily against the bed, the same kind of equipment nearby. Naruto was hovering nearby, obviously having served as a kind of assistant. A boy with a shirt that was far too short for his frame was looking at her intently, a scroll and paintbrush lying a few feet away from him. There was no real need to ask what had happened, Sasuke was not Madara and technique was still new. Something had obviously gone very wrong.

"How--" she rasped out.

"We were coming in to see Sasuke," Kakashi said, "we found you--" he stopped abruptly, "how do you feel?"

"Like I died," she said placing a hand at her chest. The boy touched her hand and shook his head.

"You shouldn't try to heal until more of your Chakra's restored," he said, "perhaps you should take her home to rest Kakashi?" he suggested.

She swore a slow and painful death on the kid, Sakura, Obito, Madara and everyone else who had gotten her in this position five minuets later when Kakashi had her in his arms and was carrying her down the hallway. As luck would have it, dying shot your legs to hell and when she tried to stand she all but fell flat on her face. Sakura had said she needed rest and that was how she wound up being carried out of the hospital by Kakashi. Exhaustion had seeped into every part of her and the warm arm on her back and under her legs was the only thing keeping her in his arms. Her head was flat against his chest, the steady beat of his heart acting like a lullaby. She felt like a total child. At least she was too tired to actually blush.

"This is so stupid, I'm fine," she sighed, stifling a yawn. She felt his chest rumble and glared weakly up at him, "stop laughing at me."

"I'm not, I'm not," he said but the rumbling continued.

"This is the second time in two days you've had to carry me," she said, "its a good thing you got so tall."

"I was always taller than you," he said

"Not when we were students," she said, "I was taller than."

"By an inch," he muttered.

"Still taller," she teased shifting her head to get more comfortable, "not anymore though."

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was being lain down on a bed. Cracking open an eye she saw she was in very familiar, very sparsely decorated room. with green walls. Kakashi removed her shoes and slipped her legs under the covers, pulling them on top of her like he had when they were teenagers. He moved to go but his hand lingered and she managed to grab it. Her eyes said what her lips were too tired too and for a moment she thought he was going to say no but he nodded and toed off his own shoes, slipping under the sheets fully clothed. She turned over and rested her head against his chest, far too tired to care about any awkwardness. She felt him stiffen instinctively before relaxing and lifting her head for a moment to adjust his arm before his hand rested on her hip. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Light woke her up and for a moment she thought she may have just dreamed everything. Groaning she buried her face in her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Her pillow returned the groan and her head shot up in surprise but the arm around her waist tightened and pulled her back down. Reacting like any other disoriented, rusty Ninja would she slammed her fist into the assailants groin and rolled into a crouch, ready for the next attack. Two things became clear very quickly. One was that her assailant was not, in fact, trying to kill her and two was that she was in a very familiar bedroom. Her hands flew to her mouth as Kakashi doubled over, obviously not having expected the attack.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry," she gasped in horror.

"If you wanted to spar you just had to ask," he gritted out.

"I know I didn't realize--" she quickly placed a hand on his hip and sent her healing into him. He relaxed and flopped onto his back, his one visible eye glaring angrily at her, "I didn't realize it was you."

"Do you normally go home in strange men's beds?" he demanded pushing himself up on his elbows.

"No!" she cried, "which is why I," she blushed, "hit you," she grinned weakly, "sorry?" she tried.

"Well I guess there's no point in asking if you feel better," he said.

"I feel great," she said leaning back on he heels, "thanks for letting me stay here last night," she continued, "I'm sorry about passing out like that."

"Its fine," he said swinging his feet over the side of the bed and staring to get to his feet, all business once again. She reached out and covered one of his gloved hands with her own.

"I've got to heal him," she said softly, "I can't let anyone else suffer because of what happened back then," she closed her eyes, feeling them burn, "especially not them, they've suffered enough already," she felt him turn but kept her eyes closed, not wanting him to see the tears threatening to spill over, "its silly, getting upset over something that has to be done."

"Can you do it?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, shoving the emotional side of herself back, "I can heal him."

"Without getting yourself killed?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Someone else probably wouldn't have seen the pleading in his eye. Someone else would have been fooled by the exterior he put up. Someone else wouldn't have seen the fear. Rin, however, was not someone else. She doubted he knew she would be gone by nightfall, he just knew she would be going. He had turned so his head was facing hers, his one visible eye boring into her. How that one eye managed to make her feel more open than Madara Uchiha she would never know. Shoving down the fear that bubbled into her she leaned forward, closing the space between them, and pressed her lips against Kakashi's own, making sure he felt her through the material of his mask.

He stiffened at the contact and dimly she wondered if there had been others after her. There had to be, mask or no Kakashi was handsome. The mask may have been a turnoff or turn-on depending on who it was but she doubted he had let anyone get close enough to see under the mask. It was to her utter and total shock when he relaxed into the kiss, one of his hands cupping her face. He pulled away for a moment, his hand still resting on her cheek. She kept her eyes closed as he hesitated. Then, suddenly, a pair of warm, smooth lips sealed over her own and she was drowning. It was like being starved of oxygen and learning to breath again. She pressed herself closer, giving as good as she got. He pulled away abruptly. By the time she opened her eyes she was alone.

At dusk Naruto jerked awake suddenly, his eyes wide. he had been sleeping in one of the uncomfortable chairs, swearing to Sakura that if she went home and got rest the second anything changed he would get her. Frowning he stood up and looked around the room. Sasuke was still lost in his uneasy dreams, bandages wrapped around his eyes so he didn't react and hurt someone with his eye techniques. His breathing was even but he still had a pained look on his face. Naruto shook his head and sat back down, telling himself he was going crazy. Stretching his arms out he spun the chair next to him around and frowned as his foot hit something hard. Jerking up he grabbed the leather book and pulled it into his lap. Opening the first page he pulled out an envelope. He saw his name on the back and frowned, wondering who would have left him a book.

_Naruto,_

_I imagine my presence was a shock to you and for that I apologize. Right now you're probably desperate to tear this letter up and throw this book out the window. I wouldn't blame you for either of those things but I beg that you at least keep reading. After that you can do whatever you want with these two things. _

_left Konoha the night after your father's funeral with the intention to never come back again. As the Nine Tails reaction to me has probably shown you, I was there the night it was sealed in you. I helped to seal it in you. See when you were born, something went wrong. I don't know what but your birth very nearly killed you. Since the attack was going on there weren't enough healers. My teacher, the Fourth Hokage, saw a way to save everyone and he did it, though it meant his death. I imagine that the fact that his actions saved the village were secondary. His primary concern was for you, Naruto. _

_A Hokage's first duty is to the people he serves. Most of them are older when they take the title and already have families of their own. The Fourth was very young when he took the title and that, coupled with the fact that his love was not Konohan by birth meant their relationship had to be kept secret. They loved each other, very deeply, but knew that their love had to be kept a secret. Very few people had any idea that they were even together, much less expecting a child. If you don't know where I'm going with this I suppose I'll just have to spell it out for you._

_You are the son of the Fourth Hokage._

_Shocking, I know. They got the statue completely wrong and he probably would've cracked up if he knew that pretty much all the pictures that survive him make him look awful. I had intended to give this as a present to your parents at their wedding but that never actually took place. I imagine they would've given it to you eventually so really we're just skipping a step. I hope these pictures hep to answer some of your questions. But while you're looking, you should remember. Where you came from, who you are, its not nearly as important as what you become. You have become a fine man Naruto but that has been your doing, no-one elses. Knowing you come from a Hokage doesn't mean one will become Hokage. _

_Well I suppose thats all there is to say cousin. Now you know where you came from and I hope that helps you in some way. Your parents loved each other very much and they loved you, more than anyone who is not a parent can ever hope to understand. _

_There is only one picture that needs explaining and that is the first._

_I do not know why Kakashi didn't tell you of his past with Minato but I imagine it has a lot to do with Kakashi's dislike of the past. But that's him, looks the same doesn't he? The one next to him with the orange goggles is the one I've gone off to deal with, Obito Uchiha. He's also the one responsible for Kakashi's eye. The girl in the picture is me of course. Try not to be angry with him. Any fault here is with me, I'm the one who left. _

_The night your father died he told me that he was doing all of this for you, so you wouldn't have to grow up in the kind of world Kakashi and I grew up in. I hope that he was right. Don't let Sasuke become like we were. Don't let him run away again. The first time is the hardest but its rarely the last, take it from someone who knows._

_Take care of your friends and when you become Hokage make sure they get your face right in the stupid mountain._

_ Rin_

Naruto lowered the letter, his eyes locking on the face in the mountain that he had seen every day for his entire life. His father, that was his father. Numbly he repeated the words over and over again. Turning back to the album he opened it and looked at the pages of his father and mother. He felt his eyes sting painfully at the thought that he had a family, a family that hadn't just abandoned him but had loved him, even before they knew who he was. He felt a whimper escape his lips and clutched the book tighter, as if the object could somehow offer comfort.

"Don't tell me you're crying, I thought Sakura had left."

His eyes snapped over to the bed where Sasuke had turned his head to Naruto's. Numbly Naruto got to his feet and walked over to the bed, the album clutched in his fingers. It was so odd to think after everything this was the position they were in. Older, stronger but no wiser than when they had started out. His father had wanted Sasuke and him to grow up in a world unlike the one Kakashi and Rin had grown up in. Was the world different? Did his father's sacrifice make a difference? Or had this happened before, to another team, to another pair of friends? Naruto felt his fists clench in anger, it wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Before he could stop himself his hand streaked out and he attempted to backhand Sasuke. Sasuke blocked the strike only to have Naruto's other hand streak out and hit him clear across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he all but screamed, "how could you just leave like that?! Didn't you see that we would've helped you?! We would've been there for you but you never gave us the chance!" he shook his friend, his voice echoing across the room, "I'm not going to let you do this to yourself anymore! If you won't care enough about yourself to save you then Sakura and I will do it for you!" he felt someone lock their arms around his waist, "you hear me?!"

"Naruto that's enough!"

He twisted to see Kakashi restraining him. Sakura had come into the room and was ready to sedate him either with her fist or a needle. Kakashi's eye went from letter on the chair to the album on the floor and his eye widened. It had fallen open to the first picture, the same one he had on his own desk back home. Horror seeped through him, turning the blood in his veins to ice. His grip on Naruto slackened as his mind reeled. Rin couldn't have just gone, not again. She didn't even say goodbye this time, she just left. Had that kiss been her way of saying goodbye? Dimly he heard his former students calling his name but he vanished, appearing just inside the city. Ignoring the shouts of the Jonin he took off running as fast as he could, his eye scanning desperately for any sign of his former team mate.

"Well well it seems we're going to have a reunion on our hands."

He dug his heels in and turned to see Rin standing next to Madara Uchiha. His mind knew that he was different, that this was not Obito, but it still was hard to separate the two. Especially when the man pulled off his mask to reveal a ruggedly handsome heavily scarred face and the same eye that Kakashi saw when he pushed up his headband. Rin's eyes were wide in horror as she stood between her two team-mates. She had planned to just heal Madara and take it from there, she had no intention of bringing Kakashi into this. Here the three of them were, older, more skilled but no wiser than the day they had graduated from the Academy. Loss had crippled them, figuratively and literally. And then, in a sickening twist of fate, Madara threw back his head and laughed.

"You know, Kakashi, if you're going to be me you really should be wearing goggles," he held up the mask, "we can't both be Kakashi now can we?"


	9. Fake Wings

_There are a handful of people who have seen Kakashi's face. Most of, if not all, are dead by now._

_His father_

_His father is actually the reason he begins to wear the mask. His father bought him the thing because as a five-year old, one year away from entering the academy, he idolizes his father and wants to be just like him. His father wears a mask and the day he brings one home for Kakashi, the stupid little boy spends a full day playing 'ninjas' with his equally stupid friends. He has no way of knowing how integral that mask will become to who he is. its a toy and it reminds him of his father who always has a smile for him, even after the longest and hardest missions. Initially, just after his father's death but before his own attempt at suicide, everywhere he goes people ask how he is. How the hell do they think he is? He's a kid and his father's committed ritual suicide in front of his eyes. No he's not fucking alright thank you very much. The worst are the people who say he looks like his father, what a loss the village has suffered. The man who tells him that is one of those who was saved by his father. He breaks the man's nose, three fingers and ensures the possibilities of the man reproducing are seriously compromised. Afterwards he decide he never want to be like his father and he'll do something about the resemblance. So he wears the mask. The questions turn to whispers but no-one asks if he's alright and no-one tells him how much he looks like his great, late, father. _

_His (technically) half-uncle Jiraiya_

_The do not acknowledge the fact that they're related. Jiraiya doesn't use his last name and Kakashi doesn't go around cheering that he's got a famous uncle. He had a famous father and look where that got him. He doesn't rehash the fact that he first learned what girls were on Jiraiya's knee and that his father almost killed his half-brother when his son asked why he didn't have breasts. He doesn't tell anyone how Jiraiya and his father would spend time doing 'grown up' things but would always, always make time for the little silver-haired boy who loved to play with them. He doesn't speak of how the two very manly men struggled to raise a boy without a mother. Jiraiya's always been a wanderer and that happens more when his father finally kills himself. But when Kakashi guts himself in a failed suicide attempt Jiraiya is there, telling the doctors that he doesn't give a fuck what they think is best, that the boy isn't going to follow his father if Jiraiya has to go to hell and drag him back himself. It doesn't matter at first, at first he thinks its the drugs talking. Then he hears him again and again and again. He hears Jiraiya's voice though the sadness and the pain and remembers that there's a reason why his father's downfall was such a total shock. His family is strong and he decides he will live. Of course Kakashi wakes up alone but there's a book by the bed and a new mask. He pulls that on and reads the book and remembers how to smile._

_Minato_

_His teacher saw his face once and only once. Right after Obito had died, when he had gained and then lost one of his only true friends, he had started to cry. He blamed it on the surgery until he found the wetness was coming from both eyes. Tears at first, silently going down his face and dripping into his mask. Minato asked if he was alright and though he meant to say that he was fine, his voice came out a low keen, like a wounded animal. His next breath made him dissolve into great hiccuping sobs that leave him gasping for air. He hadn't cried like that since before his father died. When his father died something sealed up and now it was open again. A small part of him wishes it would close tightly and never, ever open up. Its easier to not feel than to feel this. Everything is too tight and before he can stop himself he rips the mask off. He hears his teacher give a hoarse cry of surprise before he buries his face in his teacher's chest, his entire body shaking with sobs that leave him almost at the point of being physically ill. Minato holds him tightly and rubs his hands up and down the boy's back like he would never be able to do for his own son. His sobs pull at him as all the little barriers he put up break fractionally. He has no way to know that it will be years before someone has the strength to break them the rest of the way. But the first cracks hurt the worst. _

_In his darkest dreams, the ones where his father is not buried underground, not dead but part of some long-term mission that took him away for a long time, Kakashi likes to think he'd have shown Obito and Rin his face. He thinks that one day, one far off day, he would have cared enough to pull the fabric away. He would have been able to finally finally say what he's wanted too. He'd say yes, I look like my father and I'm proud of what he used to be. And Obito would tease him for stealing all the fangirls but he'd tell him that he only had eyes for Rin. And he'd be able to smile with the same ease that she seems to do it. But soon they're all gone and that dream is tucked with the others into his rapidly dying heart. Because its far easier to pretend that everything is a fucked up dream than it is to admit that life is torture. He survives but he does not, cannot live._

For a heartless second after the words were uttered no-one moved. It was one of, if not the, single strangest moment of Rin's entire life. Of all the impossible things to happen this was one she hadn't even considered. Kakashi had left her and she kind of assumed he would stay away. Never in a million years did she think that he would actually follow her. Her eyes widened. Despite the joke that he had made she knew that he was not Obito. Madara was not the kind of man who would allow Obito the chance to say goodbye. Kakashi had his guard up but she could see the desperate hope in his eyes. Slowly, keeping her steps smooth, she maneuvered herself in between the two men. Both seemed shocked at her actions and she prayed desperately that she wasn't about to get run through. Madara smirked and opened his mouth.

"Lets go," Rin all but barked, "this is between you and I, he's got nothing to do with this," she kept her eyes on him and only him.

"Oh but Rin, I think he wants to come," Madara said, "it'd be cruel, wouldn't it, for him to loose two team-mates all over again?" he smirked, "or are we dead to him?"

"No-one's dying," she snapped, "skip the psychological bullshit. You've mindfucked enough people today."

"Protective much?" he chuckled deeply, "must be that mothering instinct you've recently developed. Makes sense, I imagine a lot of people have the urge to mother poor, broken Kakashi. Older but not wiser. I wonder, if you don't come back, will he finally get the suicide right? He may have messed up last time but I have faith in his skill now."

"Shut up!" she cried, "no-one's killing themselves or each other!" she looked at both of them, "now you keep quiet and you," she looked at Kakashi, "go back to Konoha."

"Not without you," he said, his voice firm.

"Yes without me, people need you back there," she away before looking back at him, desperation in her eyes, "I need to know that you're back in Konoha, I need to know that you're safe--"

"I need you!"

The confession was torn from his lips and the world froze. Rin's eyes widened in shock and even Kakashi seemed surprised that he had actually said something so emotional. But he had and much to his surprise, he had meant it. He was shocked that he had shouted it out, that he had voiced something so personal in an act of desperation, but he didn't regret the words themselves. Rin seemed just as shocked as he was, her eyes wide in her face. Her lips parted and the memory of the kiss seared through both of them. He looked at the two of them, something undefinable in his eyes. Rin ducked her head her eyes stinging painfully. Turning from Madara she walked over Kakashi, drew back her hand and smacked him across the face.

"Where the hell do you get off coming after me?" she demanded, "you don't get to kiss me and then leave and then come running after me like some prince in a fairytale!" he opened his mouth and shut it when she jabbed a finger into his chest, "I do not need to be rescued, especially not by you! Go back to Konoha," she glared up at him, fire in her eyes, "do the heartless bastard thing you do so well again," she snapped, "if it helps I wasn't going to stay anyway. I was planning on leaving again, going back to my old life--the life that makes sense where the most I heal is papercuts. I left and I was going to leave again. There's no reason for me to stay in Konoha anymore.

Kakashi stared as Rin walked over to Madara. He smirked, the smile of a twisted man who had won some sick kind of game. With his own eye looking back at him, Kakashi watched as Madara extended his hands to Rin. As if in slow motion she went to place her hands on top of his own, hesitating just a second. That was all the sign Kakashi needed. Before he could even realize what he was doing he had grabbed Rin against him. Her hands connected and Madara still transported them to somewhere else but instead of taking just two people like he had planned he somehow managed to get three of them. Unfortunately it seemed the great Uchiha didn't have enough power to transport them all like he had planned since they appeared about ten feet off the floor and hit the ground in a tangle of limbs. Stars danced in front of Rin's eys as she blinked, trying to figure out what had happened.

Then her eyes landed on Kakashi.

"No," she breathed, unwilling to believe what she saw.

He was lying on his stomach, eyes closed as if he were simply sleeping. His right arm hung at an odd angle, as if it had been held back. Someone, Madara obviously, had prevented him from landing properly. She stumbled over to him on a twisted ankle. With numb fingers she rolled him onto his back and gasped. His ribs looked like they had taken the brunt of the fall. She could tell they were broken simply from looking at them. But the real trouble was from his head. He had struck it on the ground, or rather, it had been struck to the ground. Blood turned his silver hair a thick red color. Rin gasped, her hands streaking forward. She had to heal him, she had to save him. He couldn't die, not like this. Her healing ability manifested in her hands, only to have them struck away.

"I brought you here to heal me," Madara hissed at her.

"But--"

"No buts," he glared, "he'll be fine for a few hours while you heal me," she looked at Kakashi, "if you have enough Chakra that is," he stood up and motioned for Rin to follow, "oh, you won't have enough for both of us, pity," he sniffed, "well its his own fault for coming to save you," he smirked cruelly, "this is what happens when people love you, Rin, they die. Kushina, Obit--"

"Lets do this," Rin spat, cutting him off and getting to her feet, "I didn't come here for your damn speeches," she struggled to her feet. Madara reached out to help her but she swatted his hand away, "I don't need your fucking help!" she shouted, a bit more loudly than she probably needed to, "where do you want me to heal you?"

"Here's fine," he said, flicking his fingers and summoning some kind of bench which he sat down on, "would you like to sit?"

"I'd rather die," she spat pushing back her sleeves.

"Well I suppose Kakashi's beat you to it," he snapped in return, "well at least if he's dead no-one can leave him again."

She drew back her hand and slapped him before grabbing his face and beginning to heal him, ensure he felt every last injury before it was healed.

In Konoha, Naruto sat on the bench that had changed pretty much all their lives. Well, not on the bench exactly but on the lege next to it, his feet dangling over the edge. He had to go to somewhere where he couldn't see that stupid Hokage stone, where he couldn't see his father's face looking down at him. His father, his stupid fucking father who had risked so much for him. After his outburst and Kakashi taking off, Naruto had ran out of the hospital room leaving both the letter and the album behind. Tsunade had known, Kakashi had known, who the hell didn't know what he was? Frustrated he ran his hand through his hair. Rin claimed he was who he was, regardless of who his parents had been. Secretly he had always dreamed of one day being Hokage and a strange man and woman coming in and saying that he was their son. He knew the chances were slim but as long as he didn't know who his parents were he couldn't very well know they were dead.

"Good evening Naruto."

Naruto lifted his head to see Hinata standing just below him. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard her come up. Mentally he had elevated her from tolerable to likeable a long time ago. His world was always so loud and fast it sometimes was a bit overwhelming to him. He hadn't known how loud and fast it was until he started to notice the lavender eyed heiress. Neji may have been the pride of the Hyuuga Clan but Hinata, Hinata she was the Hyuuga Clan. Neji was a warrior, a weapon but a weapon must have a wielder. After many years and a lot of suffering it was clearer than daylight that Hinata would lead the Hyuuga Clan after her father's passing. The reason she and her father refused to actually state that was to protect her sister, Hanabi. Hanabi was destined to be a member of the Branch House, to carry the Curse seal the second Hinata was named Heiress. So her father and her feigned indecisiveness to spare her sister the pain. As long as there was no clear heir then than was no clear one to be marked and sent to the Branch House. He knew Hinata was trying frantically to find a way out of it but so far she had come up with nothing.

"Hi," he said brightly.

Hinata gave him a look.

He had learned, as he spent more time with her, that Hinata's eyes were good for more than just Gentle Fist. He had heard Tenten confess to Sakura that she didn't even bother trying to lie to Neji because his eyes could see right through everything. Naruto hadn't believed him until he had lied to Hinata after getting injured training. One sharp look and he had suddenly been confessing where he got hit (ribs), by who (Sai) and how (double punch he failed to block). Hinata had dragged him to Sakura who had scolded him before healing him. Now she gave him the look and he looked away, unable to form words properly without bursting into tears. Silently she slipped off her Zori and pushed her Kimono aside, stepping onto the bench and pulling herself onto the ledge, sitting next to him silently, her Tabi feet swinging lazily against the stone wall.

"You look very formal," he said nodding towards her lavender and silver Kimono. He knew she wore Kimono for dinner at the Hyuuga compound, though Neji would rather rip his own eyes out than entertain the thought of pulling one on. He didn't know precisely how he knew that she wore Kimono instead of Hyuuga robes but he knew, "something big?"

"My father has begun to hint towards a marriage for Hanabi," she said softly, "we were discussing it with the elders," she tugged at her sleeve, "you should have seen what Hanabi had to wear. I doubt she will speak to my father for the next few days."

"Hinata," he licked his lips, "if you, found something out, something no-one knew that you knew, and you had to face the people who had been keeping it from you, what would you do?"

"I would try to think why they kept it from me," she said, "if they were hurt by keeping the secret than I would try to be sympathetic to their feelings," she smiled, "like Neji was when my father presented him with his brother's death message," she toyed with the edge of her sleeve, "he was very upset but when he listened to what my father had to say he seemed more understanding than before," she looked at him, "will you be alright?"

Will you be alright? Not are you alright? She could see that he was not. Much to his shame he felt his eyes sting and his throat burn. Wordlessly he shook his head. Equally silent, Hinata gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders, guiding his head to her shoulder. She smelled like flowers and something inexplicably Hinata. But it was the flowers that got him. What were his mother's favorite flowers? Had his father brought her them? The questions clawed at him. So many unknowns, he knew nothing but two names and a rank. Before he could stop himself he turned his face into Hinata's shoulder and began to sob. Hinata said nothing, she simply pulled his body against hers, her arms holding him tightly. When his tears had quieted he still rested his head on her shoulder, unwilling to look into her eyes.

"You've brought Sasuke back," she said, "what's wrong Naruto?"

"My family," he said, his voice still raw.

"Your family?" she prodded.

"They're dead," he whispered.

"Yes," she said softly, "they're dead. If they were alive, how could they have possibly left you?" he drew back, surprise on his face, "did you really think your parents could have just abandoned you Naruto?" she shook her head, "I don't think that would be possible," he sighed and looked at the ground, "I am sorry to hear they are dead though," she laid her hand over his, "it must be very hard to find out about them and know they are dead," he nodded, surprised when she laid her head on his shoulder before he laid his head gently on hers.

"Hows the guy Hanabi's going to marry?" he asked.

"Terrible," she smiled, "so you'd better hurry and become Hokage soon so that you can ensure that she and Kiba get their happily-ever-after."

"My father was Hokage," he said. She tightened her fingers on his, "Minato, the Fourth," he sighed, "he was Hokage. He sealed the Nine Tails in me because I was so sick I was going to die," he felt his eyes sting again, "he saved me and condemned me at the same time."

"The fact you've managed to become so strong, that's testament to your abilities," she said, her voice sure, "now, when you become Hokage, no one can say it was because of your bloodline," against his will he felt his lips curve into a smile, "you look like your father but from what I've heard you must act like your mother."

"Or my cousin," he said softly, "Rin."

"The one who Kakashi was carrying the other day?" she smiled against his shoulder, "he seems to carry her around a lot."

"Don't let her hear you say that," he said, "she's my cousin, on my mom's side."

"She's probably got a lot of stories," Hinata said, "if you are anything like your mother I can't even begin to imagine the amount of trouble she got into," she smiled, "I bet she beat your father up the first time they met."

"I bet you're right."

"Of course I am," Hinata teased

"Of course," he replied, ignoring the little voice inside that told him he was thrilled that her father had been arranging her sister's marriage and not hers.

In the hospital Sai picked up the book that had been discarded. He had snuck in through the window on the off chance that the ANBU would be guarding him. He was going to be in enough trouble for knocking out the first one. Turning the book over he began to look through it, unaware of its significance. He had seen the actions of the two people pictured in the book a million times before, the kissing, the hand-holding, the stolen moments in hidden places. Half the Ninja--friends, he reminded himself sternly--he knew did it. How Neji and Tenten thought the world didn't know about their relationship was beyond him. He didn't know why everyone wanted to keep it a secret. As long as it didn't interfere with missions or get anone killed he didn't really see why it should matter what Neji's battle-scarred hands did under Tenten's shirt.

Then he got to the picture of the man wearing the Hokge robes.

Bingo.

Hokage were not supposed to have relationships outside of their position. Sure they could have wives but priority went to the village. He knew of the Fourth Kazekage, of how he had loved his wife but shown his undying loyalty by sacrificing his own newborn son at the expense of his wife. He wondered since Minato had done the same thing but at the cost of his own life, who had his loyalty been too? Sia frowned at the tugging in his chest. He had never known his parents except to know they were dead. He had only recently begun to wonder about them. In his usual stack of books from the library on emotions he occasionally added a book or two about a famous artist or some other subject he was interested in. More and more he was picking books on recent history in Konoha, looking through the black and white photographs for someone, anyone, to stand out. Of course no-one ever did and he doubted they ever would.

Sai was brought out of his silent musings when the monitors around Sasuke started going off. He frowned at the shrill sound but approached the bed anyway. Sasuke had been still since the outburst earlier. But now he was lying there taking great choked gasps of air, his hands clutching at the bedsheets. Sai could hear footsteps coming and turned to go but a hand grabbed his wrist, yanking him down before he could react. He felt hot breath on his face, near his ear. Frowning he leaned closer, just close enough to hear the breathless words.

"Tell them, I'm sorry," he gasped out, "tell Sakura, I would have--" he choked on something, "loved her," he got out weakly before the alarms wailed in horror and he collapsed limply onto the bed.


	10. Silence

Sakura was calm.

Calm, cool and collected.

Her movements were quick and sure as she struggled with the rest of her team to save the life of the man on the bed. She knew the second she red the chart that the chances of him making it through this were slim to none. And even if he pulled that off he was still going to most likely be in a coma and die within the next 24 hours. It was a sad, hard truth and she made a mental note to ask Tsunade to be the one to tell the people waiting for him the news. Her master was helping as well but her eyes were going far more to Sakura's face than to the man on the bed. For the life of her, Sakura didn't know why. She was absolutely, 100 fine.

As long as she pretended the man was someone else.

Because if she let herself realize that the man in the bed, the man she was struggling to save in a loosing battle was Sasuke then she was going to go to complete pieces. But she couldn't, she wouldn't because she knew that she was an amazing healer and if one of the other healers in the hospital took over and he died she knew that she was more than likely going to punch them with every last ounce of Chakra she had. At least this way, if she killed him, she could punch herself and die. So she told herself this was someone else. This was some random guy with black hair, bandages and a Curse Seal. This wasn't Sasuke, Sasuke was out somewhere wreaking havoc on the world. They had failed to bring him back, sure, but he was alive and would remain so. There was no way that this person was Sasuke.

"He's stable," she said finally drawing her hands back, "but his condition has deteriorated."

"Damn it," Tsunade sighed, "we have no way of contacting Rin to see what's going on there," she looked at Sakura, "Sakura--"

Sakura had never been more grateful for Sai and his social awkwardness in her entire life. He caught her when she swayed, guiding an arm around his shoulders.

"She probably need some air," he said, "I'll take her."

Before Tsunade could say anything he pulled her into the hallway and out into the street. She barely made it to the nearest garbage can before she heaved the contents of her stomach into it, finally allowing herself to acknowledge the fact that the man dying upstairs really was Sasuke. Sai said nothing, he simply held back her hair as she showed her weakness. When she was done he offered a water bottle which she gratefully used to rinse her mouth out with.

"Thanks," she said.

"I found this," he blurted out, remembering that sometimes people wanted to talk about someone else, "on the floor when Naruto dropped it," she frowned as if he had done something wrong, "there was a letter too but I thought that would be very rude to read," she looked at the book curiously, "its Naruto's parents."

"What?" she gasped. He pulled open the book and showed her, "oh my God," she looked over at the Hokage monument and back at the book, "we have to go see if he's okay," she said becoming business-like. Sai nodded and then headed off in search of him, "are you alright Sai?" she asked softly.

"I was just thinking," he looked down and then at Sakura, "its silly," he shook his head. She touched his shoulder and smiled encouragingly, "about my parents," he sighed, frustrated, "I'm not supposed to but all these books on inter-personal relationships mention them and I know they're dead but I keep taking out history books from the library and hope that something will stick out but nothing ever does."

"Sai," Sakura smiled, "its okay to be curious about where you came from," she looked at him, "but I think," she bit her lip, "I think in the end its not where you came from that really matters, its who you become that's important. Your parents and your brother would be very proud of who you've become."

Sai smiled and felt heat rise to his cheeks. He liked the new people he had met and slowly become friends with. Even Naruto who sometimes hated him seemed to care about him. He tired his best to return the emotions but sometimes it was difficult. The one thing that hung over his head though was that if Sasuke pulled through this,what was going to happen to him? Was he going to go back to ROOT? He didn't think he could do that again, be emotionless. Well he imagined he could but he didn't think he would want to. He didn't like the thought of being emotionless, of walking down the street and not having people recognize him. He didn't just want to fade away to become a weapon again.

"You know," Sakura looked at him, "you know you are a part of Team 7 right?" he looked at her, wide eyed, "just because Sasuke's back that doesn't mean we're going to just throw you to the wind. We care about you Sai, all of us do."

"Thank you," he said softly and looked up, his eyes widening, "oh my."

"Oh my--oh wow."

Silhouetted in the moonlight above the stupid bench that Sakura wouldn't sit on if someone paid her a million dollars was Naruto and Hinata. Her head was on his shoulder and his head was resting on hers. Their hands were interlaced and their feet were swinging lazily in the same rhythm. Naruto had obviously been crying and from the wet patch on Hinata's lavender kimono, he had been crying on her. Sakura smiled at the sight of the two of them. She knew that Naruto had once had feelings for her and there was a time when she had felt the same. But they couldn't have had anything close to what Naruto would one day have with Hinata. She sighed, she just hoped that they realized how much they cared for each other before it was too late and one of them--she cut her train of thought off abruptly. No-one was dying.

"Huh," Sai crossed his arms, "well they move a lot slower than Neji and Tenten."

"Yes they--what?!" Sakura gasped spinning to see Sai, "Neji and Tenten?"

"Yes," he raised an eyebrow in her direction, "you didn't know?"

"The spar together Sai," she looked at him, "are you sure--"

"I highly doubt Tenten hides weapons under her shirt, and I don't think that she would let Neji get close enough to find them," he cocked his head to the side, "although he did have her pinned to the tree and her legs were around his waist--" he looked at her, "were they sparring?"

"No, no they were making out," she looked at him, "did you tell anyone what you saw?"

"No, but, well as long as it doesn't interfere with the missions," he said with a shrug, "why should it matter?"

"It shouldn't," she said crossing her arms, "but it might."

"So when you and Sasuke start doing it should I keep that quiet as well?"

Sakura gasped, turning to see Sai more clearly. He fixed her with the earnest, innocent gaze that she thought she had become accustom to. But of course he was full of surprises. She didn't think she ha been obvious about her feelings for Sasuke during their time together and very few people knew abut the bench-incident, or at least, what had been said during the bench incident.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well he's alive and before he passed out he said to tell you both that he was sorry and to tell you that he would have loved you," he frowned, "but since he's not dead then I suppose he still has a chance to love you."

She didn't say anything then, she moved. Turning she raced back to the hospital as fast as her legs would take her. The guard who tried to stop her was obviously going to have to be treated by another medic after what she did to his arm but there was no time for that. Slamming open the door she didn't even look to see if there were any other people in the room, her eyes were just on him. She stormed over to the bed and grabbed him by the neck of his hospital gown.

"You open your fucking eyes right now! You don't get to just come back here and say you would have loved me and then die on me!" she shook him but he remained unmoving, "you hear me Uchiha?! You don't get to do that! I'm not some stupid twelve year old girl you can just knock out and leave on a bench!" she felt her eyes burn, "its not fair! You can't just come back and then leave again!" she gasped for air, "you hear me?! You don't get to leave again!"

"Sakura!" Naruto was there, grabbing at her, "Sakura he's going to be fine!" he shouted, desperation naked in his voice, "everything's going to be fine!" he crushed her against his chest, "everything's going to be fine," he repeated, his voice a little softer.

Sakura let out a shuddering sob, her hands knotting themselves in Naruto's jacket. He held his team-mate tightly against him, trying to resist the urge to surrender to his own tears. Inside of him something rebelled, forcing the tears back. He was going to be strong for his team, strong for everyone. Strong like his father had been, like his mother had been. His eyes followed Hinata as she walked over to Sasuke and silently adjusted him so he lay flat once more against the pillows. He shot her a look of thanks and she offered a smile in return. Sakura stilled in his arms and he looked down in surprise. He knew she had been working herself hard but he had no idea how hard. Bending down he slipped a leg under her arm and another under her shoulders. Walking over to the chairs he knew she would kill him if he let her go somewhere else. He settled her into the chair and pulled back with a sad smile.

"Will he be alright?" Naruto asked, hearing the door open and what he assumed to be Tsunade come inside.

"I don't know."

Naruto's eyes widened and his head whipped around. Standing in the doorway near Sai was the Kazekage, Gaara. He was dressed in red robes, still stained from travel. His gourd was strapped to his back. Instead of Temari or Kankuro accompanying him a woman with choppy brown hair stood a little ways off. The dark rings around his eyes had lightened a little but not much. His hair had grown and covered the tattoo on his forehead a bit. Gaara had always had this stillness about him, as if he were waiting for something. The stillness was there but now it seemed as if he was far more at peace with himself and the world around him. Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times in shock as Gaara stepped forward, narrowing the distance between them.

"Gaara?" Naruto sputtered.

"I was coming to Konoha in a week to meet with the Hokage but when word reached me of Sasuke's return, the Hokage and I worked to move the meeting up," he looked at Naruto, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Naruto said running his hand through his hair. The girl he had traveled with appeared with a blanket in her arms, "thanks," he said accepting it and spreading it over Sakura.

"Naruto this is Matsuri," he said, "Matsuri, this is Naruto," he motioned to the two of them, "you two met briefly during your time in Suna but there was a lot going on. Matsuri was my first student a while ago."

"Its a pleasure to meet you," she said shaking Naruto's hand, "I've heard a lot about you from Gaara."

"Not all of it bad I hope," Naruto joked.

"Not all of it," she smiled.

Hinata walked over and introduced herself. The two girls seemed to communicate in some secret way that none of the men could figure out because within the next few seconds Gaara and Naruto were alone in the room with only the quiet beeps of the monitors for company. Gaara looked from Naruto's puffy eyes to Sakura's tear-soake face to Sasuke's bandaged eyes. Tsunade's message had included meager details, leaving a lot of gaps in the story. He had a feeling even she did not know the full extent of the story. Given that she had been so insistent on moving the meeting up he had a feeling what was going to happen was going to require co-opperation and trust on both sides.

It was going to be a long day.

Rin withdrew her hands and looked at Madara. He looked normal now, everything from his scars to his internal injuries was as good as new. Madara smirked and flexed his fingers in front of him. He nodded, obviously satisfied and Rin stumbled back, completely drained of Chakra. Her eyes were quickly loosing focus and how she made it over to Kakashi's prone form was beyond her. Her hip struck the ground as her legs gave out. Sleep pulled at her, welcomed her into its folds but she forced her eyes to remain open. Pulling herself up she placed her head on Kakashi's chest, her ear searching out the heartbeat her numb fingers would never be able to find.

A sob was torn from her throat as a faint, unsteady fluttering reached her ears. Sleep pulled harder but she tore herself away, tilting her head up to see Kakashi's still face. If not for the blood he could have simply been sleeping. But there was blood the steady, strong heartbeat that had been her lullaby for months on end was gone. He was going to die. He was going to die on a cold, cave floor because he had come after her. She had tried to get him to go back to Konoha for that exact reason. She had thought by telling him she would have left he would be angry and go home. But no, he had to pick now of all times to go caring on her. Now she would have killed both her team-mates instead of just Obito. She didn't even have enough Chakra left to trade her life for his.

She would have.

She would have done anything at that moment to see his one eye open. He didn't even have to talk, she just wanted him to be alive. Despite what people had said, Rin had never really minded Kakashi 's mask. She couldn't say why exactly but it was the same with Obtio. Kakashi and Kakashi's mask weren't two separate entities, they were the same thing. Kakashi and his mask were a packaged deal. There had been times when they had wondered what was under his mask but agreed, in the end, that Kakashi without his mask would really just be weird. It would be like the time Minato had gone on his first date with Kushina and slicked down his hair. Kushina had dragged him inside and stuck his head under the skin and refused to go anywhere until his spikes were back in place. She just wanted Kakashi alive, she wanted to tell him that she hadn't meant the words she said. She didn't want him to die thinking yet another person had abandoned him.

"Why did you do this?" she whispered looking at Madara, "he had nothing to do with this!" she pushed herself up, unwilling to let her last moments be spent yelling while lying down and kept a hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat, "he was your team-mate!" Madara's eyes narrowed, "he was your friend! I was the one who killed you, not him!" she looked at Kakashi and then back at Madara, "and now he's going to die thinking we all abandoned him!" Madara looked away sharply, "don't look away from me! You've ruined so many lives to get your stupid power--do something right for once! He's still alive," she bit her lip, "but not for long. Send us back to Konoha. I don't even know where we are. Send us back to Konoha because you know that if you don't the Hokage is going to send people out to find us. If you send us back now then at least for a while we'll go our own separate ways," he said nothing, "do it for Obito."

"What?" surprise flooded his eye.

"You've taken everything from him. He died for us to live, don't make that sacrifice in vain," her voice broke, "please."

"Well I suppose having a bunch of Konoha Ninjas running around looking for me would be unfortunate," he said, even though they both knew the Ninjas didn't have a chance in hell of finding him, "and since I look like Obito I suppose I can guarantee that he's not going to kill me. Besides Sasuke--"

Whatever Sasuke was going through became completely irrelevant. The weak, fluttering heartbeat suddenly went silent. Rin gasped and turned to see Kakashi's still form, her eyes wide with disbelief. Her fingers dug into his chest as she stared at his face. All her muscles had been reduced to jelly. His heartbeat was gone. He was dead. He had died thinking that she hated him, that she would abandon him. He was gone and she would never get to tell him that she had been drafting her letter of resignation and wondering how much dust had collected in her old apartment. He would never know that she was going to stay, she was going to stay and make sure he knew that she wouldn't abandon him again. It was a cruel, sick joke that in the end he was the one who had abandoned her.

"No," she gasped out, "no, no," she fumbled, reacting on pure instinct and shoving as much Chakra as she could into his heart. It was a desperate thing to do, desperate and foolish but there was no way for her to hurt him more, "Kakashi," she breathed, barely able to speak, "sorry," she whispered as her head hit his chest again.

All was silent.


	11. Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley

Rough hands shook Sakura awake. Her eyes slowly opened after having been cemented with salt from her tears. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes she looked over to see Shizune. The woman was dressed in spotless healer robes meaning whoever she had been healing was dead or not yet arrived. Sakura's eyes went to the blank spot where Sasuke's bed had been. She looked at Shizune who thrust a pair of robes at her. Giving no thought to modesty Sakura threw them on and nodded to Shizune.

"Kakashi and Rin were brought in two minuets ago. From what we could tell initially her heart's stopped at least seven minuets ago. She's got massive trauma to her Chakra flow, not to mention she's completely drained of it--to the point where her body will not funciton. Kakashi's heart's stopped twice already. His ribs have been practically imploded, he's got massive internal damage. He also has a head wound and his arm has been chattered. It seems Sasuke and Madara's connection has been terminated but Madara managed to use it to severely damage Sasuke's body. First internally and now externally as well. Every time we heal something, something else breaks or tears," she looked at Sakura, "you have to tell me truthfully, can you do this?"

"Yes," Sakura said firmly.

Behind her she saw Naruto huddled in one of the chairs, his eyes wide and unfocused, blood staining his hands. Hinata's Kimono sleeves were also drenched in the thick red substance and she had a feeling the only reason Sai was not visibly bloodstained was because he was wearing black. Much to her shock Gaara and a brown haired girl she vaguely recognized were sitting there as well. Biting her lip she turned away from her friends and walked the rest of the way with Shizune. Shizune pushed her into the OR with Sasuke while she disappeared into the one that held Kakashi. Sakura immediately shoved the bile that rose in her throat back. Sasuke was not going to die, she was not going to let him. Tying on a surgical mask and pulling on a pair of gloves she walked all the way into the OR and her promise not to vomit was suddenly a lot harder than before.

Sasuke was conscious.

The alarms attached to him were going wild. Someone had put his feet and hands in restraints but that couldn't stop him from writhing in agony every time a new gash opened. Sakura sucked in her breath and immediately ordered a blood transfusion. She realized that Madara had probably tortured him and then suppressed his wounds, breaking his body and mind down bit by bit. Now that their connection was broken his wounds were manifesting themselves. She also realized that Sasuke seemed to know what was going to happen, tensing whatever part of his body was going to be hurt next before it happened. Sakura healed the last few wounds before hurrying to Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke," she said. He gave no sign of hearing her, "Sasuke!" she shouted. His eyes cracked open, "Sasuke you have to tell me what's going to happen before it does. Can you do that?" he gave a weak nod, "what's next?"

"Fingers, left ha-" he cried out as his left fingers jerked. One of the healers dove forward, healing it immediately.

"His heart can't take much more of this stress," one of the healers told her.

"Sasuke," she looked at him, "Sasuke look at me," she grabbed one of his hands, locking their fingers together, "we're going to get through this, you hear me? We're going to get through this together okay? You just--you just hold on and I'll do the same and we'll make it through this," his eyes opened a little more, "that's it," she smiled weakly. There was a snap and his fingers tightened on hers painfully as one of the healers quickly fixed it, "just hold on."

"Still annoying," he rasped.

"Yes," she said, "I'm very annoying and I will continue to annoy you until you stop being so thickheaded. What's next?"

"Ri--" he choked, his back arching as one of the alarms wailed.

"Sakura he can't take this much Chakra," one of the healers said softly.

"Everybody out," she ordered. The healer opened his mouth but she shot him a look, "I said everybody out! No one comes in until I say so is that clear?!" they gave a quick nod and left. Sakura turned the volume on the monitors down until they were almost non existent. She tugged off the surgical mask she wore. Reaching down she undid the restraints on Sasauke before climbing onto the bed and pulling him into her lap, "its okay," she said as he stiffened at the contact, "I'm here," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "when this stops I'm going to heal you alright? But if we keep healing as they come then we're just going to kill you," he gasped, his hands grabbing hers as something else tore inside him, "but I'm here and you're going to be alright."

It was like the day he had gotten the Curse Seal, when the pain had gotten so incredibly agonizing that he didn't care how weak he looked. He buried his face in Sakura's shoulder, his scream muffled by the fabric of her robes. She held his hands, not caring how hard they gripped her own. He pulled away, gasping as the sickening agony tore through his body, leaving him struggling to breath. But no matter how loud he screamed or how hard he grabbed Sakura's hands or shoulders or waist, she didn't move, didn't cower, didn't run. She held him back, offering strength where she couldn't offer healing. She simply was there, same as she always had been. His wonderful, annoying, cherry blossom. Dimly he wondered if Sai had told her--if he had even told Sai. It wouldn't be the first time in his life that delirium had taken hold. Part of him hoped that he had told Sai and that Sai had told Sakura but the larger part of him hoped he hadn't, he wanted to tell her himself. He wanted to make her see that he had, did and would always love her. That it was the dreams of her that got him through the nights when his madness threatened to take over him.

With a final groan he felt the skin in his knees tear from where he had fallen to them. Weakly he looked at Sakura, unable to form words. She nodded, understanding in her eyes and eased him to the bed. Running over she opened the door and barked orders to the healers before racing inside again. The room flooded with healers scrambling over him. He was distantly aware of monitors bursting into life, of people scrambling over him and placing things on his prone body. Thankfully no-one went for the restraints. Weakly he managed to brush a finger across Sakura's pale wrist. Bending down she smiled and laid her hand against his cheek, her emerald eyes full of some emotion that both chilled and warmed him at the same time. Some drug poured through him, urging him to close his eyes and simply drift away. Relief flooded through him at the idea that after everything it was finally, finally over. Offering her a weak smile he felt his eyes slide shut, the feel of her lips on his forehead the last thing he was actually aware of.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime later Sakura stepped back and signaled the man to turn off the intensive care sign. Two men quickly wheeled Sasuke out of the room to his normal room. Sakura walked into the waiting room and felt like smiling for the first time in a long time. Hinata and Naruto were asleep, her head cushioned on his lap, one of his hands across her middle. Her legs were resting on Hanabi's lap while her sister's face was buried in Kiba's chest, his arm gripping her tightly. Both their eyes were suspiciously puffy as if they had been crying as well. Iruka, Yamato and a few other Jonin she didn't recognize were dozing in the corner. Kurenai was holding her son, Asuma, while Konohamaru made faces at the baby. Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji were all lying half on each other having no-one to sleep on while Tenten was curled in a chair. Ino and Sai were leaning against each other, their fingers intertwined. Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Here," a brown haired girl she didn't recognize handed her a glass of water. She smiled gratefully and accepted it, "there's been no word from Kakashi or Rin," she supplied, "I'm Matsuri," she added as an after-thought.

"I saw you, when we resurrected Gaara," Sakura said.

"Uh-huh, I'm his former student," she said.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura spun to see Gaara there. The world spun and she lurched but the Kazekage was fast and he caught her easily, "dizzy?"

"Chakra draining," she panted shaking her head to clear it. Gaara steered her to a seat, "I need to help--" she looked over her shoulder desperately.

"You need to rest," he said, his voice soft and firm, "you'll do them no good by killing yourself," his eyes were firm, "is there anywhere you want to go or is here alright?"

"Here," she breathed out, her eyes rapidly shutting, "with our family," with a sigh her eyes closed and she felt her head connect with Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara stiffened before forcing his muscles to relax. It was a head on his shoulder, not someone coming at him with a kunai. Gently he eased her into a sitting position before guiding her onto a group of chairs. Standing up he looked at her and shook his head. He was very tired but he knew that someone should stay awake to make sure Sakura was alright when she came out of the room. He was glad Sasuke was alive, he didn't think he'd know how to deal with her if she was hysterical. A few chairs were free and he sat in one, leaning his head against the rest and closing his eyes. But he didn't sleep just yet. It took a moment but a warm, familiar weight finally settled against his chest.

When he had been little he had a teddy bear. He always associated the thing with sleep and all the lovely things sleep should entail. When he fell asleep for the first time he learned that for him, sleep was not something pleasant. After he had been reborn he had initially been plagued with horrible, gutwrenching nightmares that left him almost to the point of illness. One time he had been on a rather important mission, one of the few he took as Kazekage. Matsuri had come along because Matsuri had turned out to be a brilliant Ninja and of the three people in Suna he trusted to protect him she was one of them. Kankuro had stayed back to play Kazekage--something he loathed and made very clear to Gaara--while he, Temari and Matsuri had set out. That night he had fallen asleep and woken up gasping for breath. She had been there, with her cool hands and quiet voice. She had laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around him and the nightmares had ebbed away.

"Your friends are nice," she said, her voice soft.

"They are," he said, "a little slow sometimes but nice."

"I don't know," she said, "her head is in her lap," Gaara chuckled and let himself drift off.

Shizune shoved Chakra into Rin's prone form for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Her body arched and writhed with the strange feeling but her face remained frighteningly impassive. Three healers were off to the side, all looking completely drained. Shizune lifted her eyes to look at Neji Hyuuga who cocked his head to the side, surveying their patients Chakra flow and quickly pointed out a few more damaged points. Shizune immediately began to heal those as well, her fingers working over the damaged Chakra system. She was grateful to the Hyuuga. Neji had been there throughout the night, aiding them in healing the woman who he really had no connection with. She had a feeling the reason that he was there at all had a lot to do with Hanabi, Hinata and Tenten, all of whom were more than insistent on him helping them in any way they could.

She bit back a smile and focused. Still it was hard to believe that the stoic, brilliant, impassive Neji Hyuuga couldn't refuse the pleading of three girls. Then again, he had become very close with Hinata in the wake of their Chunin exams. Something had gone wrong, no-one knew what, and his Seal was activated. It was the first time since his father's death that it had happened and it took all the strength Neji had in his bones. It was Hinata who had attended to him, regardless of what had passed between them in the Chunin exams. Tenten had come when he missed a sparring session and immediately joined in. Even Hanabi--who claimed it was so that she could further her knowledge of the Curse Seal--helped out. When Neji had woken up he had been faced with the sight of three girls who had barely spoken a word to each other working tirelessly with him. From that point on he, Hinata and Hanabi had become allies in the merciless world of the Hyuuga Clan. It had been Neji who told Kiba that he would break every bone in his body and then Akamaru's if he so much as made Hanabi sniffle. Wearily Neji hung his head, blinking sleep out of his eyes and searched out more problems, more gaps in the system that needed repair. There were still so many, so many problems, so many things that could go wrong. But he thought of what this woman meant, how he would feel if Tenten died, and he kept healing.

In the OR next to them Tsunade was never more happy she had overcome her fear of blood. It was everywhere, bleaching Kakashi's skin a pasty white color. His wishes to keep his face covered were completely ignored. There was no way to get a breathing tube down his throat if it was covered. His chest was cracked open, he was going to have a magnificent scar from the operation. She was wrist deep in Kakashi's chest cavity, unwilling to let him slip away. It was much easier said than done. His heart had stopped three times since he got into the OR and each time she had resolutely brought him back. She was not going to let Kakashi slip away, not after everything that had happened, not like Sakumo or Jiraiya. She was not going to let him die, not when Rin had just gotten back. Not when he had a chance at happiness. Fixing another injury she felt someone wipe the sweat from her brow and gave a thankful look. She checked through the damage, searching for anything that might interfere with his body and nodded to two healers who quickly began the task of closing his chest. His arm was set already. His headwound was superficial. It was a long gash that she stitched closed without cutting away too much of his hair. His arm was healed and set but only time would tell if the amount of Chakra that had been forced into him would be too much or if he would pull through. Walking out into the main room she stopped at the sight of all the Ninja dozing there. Even the Kazekage was passed out.

"Tsunade."

"Kurenai," Tsunade looked at the woman, "he's alive, I'm going to go and check on Rin," she smiled at the baby, "how is he?"

"Getting bigger every day," Kurenai said smiling.

Both their eyes went to the OR that Rin was in. The light on top clicked off. Heart thudding wildly Tsunade looked as Shizue and Neji all but stumbled out of the room. Tenten jerked awake and raced over, bracing herself and pulling Neji's bodyweight against her form. Tsunade could see the men loading Rin onto a gurney to take to a room which meant she was, at the very least, alive. Though Tsunade assumed she wasn't much more alive than Kakashi. She bit back a smile. The two of them had to do everything together. Perfect opposites but always in synch. Both survivors of everything, their parents death, their best friend's death, their teacher's death, everything. Just as she had known about Minato and Kushina she had known about Rin and Kakashi. The night Rin had been sedated she had seen the way Kakashi fumbled, how he pled with the sleeping girl not to leave him in the darkness alone. How she had sleepily told him she wasn't going to leave him alone. She imagined it had been a comfort to each of them--even if they never admitted it--to know that no matter how much distance was between them somewhere out in the world there was another person who knew what the other felt like. She imagined that if one of them passed away the other was not going to be far behind.

"How Sasuke?" she asked.

"Sakura said he was stable," she said, "she kicked all the healers out at one point and then brought them back in," Kurenai said, "I don't know if that means anything."

"It means she probably broke a few rules," Tsunade said crossing her arms, "well I suppose we all do stupid things for the ones we love," she held a hand over Sakura, "she's just exhausted," she looked at Shizune who all but collapsed into one of the two remaining seats, "are you two alright?" she asked crossing her arms and looked at them.

"I'll be fine. We healed all the damage but, well, its going to take a bit."

"Neji?" Tsunade looked at the pale young man.

"I'll be fine," he said softly.

"Right," she signaled three healers, "take them to rooms, I want full diagnostics on the three of them," Neji opened his mouth to protest but at Tenten's glared he held his tongue. Sakura didn't even wake when they picked her up to carry her, "especially on her, I don't know what she did but I don't want her doing something stupid--like dying," he nodded.

Sunlight burned Sai's eyelids. The warm weight on his shoulder obviously felt it to because they moaned and pressed their face into his shoulder, clearly not caring. Forcing his eyes opened he looked down to see bond hair spread across his shoulder like a stain. He remembered Ino, loud, beautiful Ino running into the room with a bunch of people. Ino had always secretly fascinate Sai. When he called her beautiful initially it had been instead of calling her ugly like he called Sakura. Now he was starting to see what beauty was and the more he saw it the more he associated it with the loud, blond Ninja who couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it. How someone could be so loud all the time he had no idea. He didn't tell anyone though. He never told them that his second-ever titled painting was "Beautiful" and involved a bunch of flowers that he had seen her arranging one day. He made a mental note to ask Sakura about what was happening when she was recovered. For the moment though he was just happy to be dozing in the waiting room surrounded by people he cared about. He wondered faintly what his brother would have thought of him now.

"What time is it?" Ino's voice came, muffled by his shoulder.

"Early," he responded.

"Are they out?" she asked pulling her head away and leaving the spot on his shoulder uncomfortably cold. Her eyes darted to the ORs and she pushed herself to her feet, heading to find them. She frowned and turned around, "aren't you coming?" surprise must have registered on Sai's face because she let out one of her harsh breaths and rolled her eyes, walking back and holding out her hand, "come on Sai," she said, "lets go see how they're doing. Then we can go and surprise everyone with something with caffeine in it," he looked at her hand and then back at her face. Ino just waited.

"Alright," he said accepting the hand and getting to his feet, "lets go."


	12. Somewhere Out There

Hinata resisted the urge to open her eyes for just a second longer. Her back was turned to the sun but she could feel the rays in the room. Sleepily she pushed herself up and looked around the people in the room. The events of last night hit her and she sat up with a gasp, the black and orange jacket covering her pooling into her lap. She looked around but Naruto was no where to be seen. The lights on the ORs were off meaning the three of them were out of surgery. Getting to her feet she slipped on her shoes and headed to the nurses desk. She got directions to Sasuke's room and hurried there. The ANBU outside his door nodded to her, a gesture she returned. A second ANBU in a black cloak came and replaced him while she waited. Inside she saw Naruto and Sakura talking quietly and hung back, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned to see Sai and Ino come into the room. Ino was carrying what looked like half the flower shop. The arrangements were beautiful, as always and each was in a vase that worked seamlessly with the colors of the flowers. Sai was barely visible under the stacks of holders filled with paper cups of what she assumed to be tea. She smiled at the sight of the two of them. Loud, crazy Ino with her blond hair and take-no-prisoners attitude and quiet, reserved Sai with his soft words and inky hair. They balanced each other out perfectly and Hinata felt something inside of her weep. She wanted to be with Naruto. She made no secret of that but thankfully he didn't notice. She had finally, finally gotten to a point where she could be near him without fainting or stuttering and she found that she liked his company. Still there was no way that they could go past friendship, not yet anyway and she knew that. The traitorous voice in her head unfortunately hadn't gotten the message. Smiling she faced Sai and Ino and waved, shifting Naruto's jacket to one arm.

"Did Naruto make a good pillow?" Sai asked. Hinata blushed and nodded, accepting the tea he passed her, "I see Sakura disregarded the Hokage's orders."

"I think she wants to be with her team," Hinata said softly.

"I think Tsunade's going to freak out," Ino said shaking her head before knocking on the door, "hey you two."

"Hey," Sakura said smiling weakly. Naruto nodded, looking more serious that anyone had seen him, "flowers?"

"And tea," Sai said holding out cups to them which they accepted gratefully, "has he woken up yet?"

"Not yet, Sakura said, "soon though hopefully," she looked at the boy on the bed, her hands wrapped tightly around the cup. Naruto offered her a smile and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Here," Hinata held out the jacket, "thank you for letting me use it last night."

"No problem," he said with an easy grin, "maybe I'll start an orange trend huh? The whole of Konoha in orange," he gave a faint smile, "my mom wore orange," he added looking at his feet.

Hinata bit her lip and looked away as the tone of the room changed drastically. It would be a lie to say she knew what he was going through. She had always known her family. They were insane and messed up and more often than not she wished she could just run away from them but they were a family. Hinata was not one for dramatic speeches but Naruto was not one for extended silences. She boldly walked up to him and shoved the jacket into his chest with a bit more force than was necessary. His head flew up and his blue eyes widened and locked on hers as she pushed him hard against the wall.

"Stop it!" she ordered, "I've known my family my whole life, I've been defined by them and I'll tell you right now its not all its cracked up to be! You are Naruto Uzumaki, the loud, brilliant Ninja who never, ever gives up! You are not just the child of these people. Its okay to be curious but you can't just define yourself by them! You are who you are because of you! Not because of them!" she shook him, "You wear orange because no other color is as loud or obnoxious and would therefore look completely stupid on you! You want to be a Hokage because its your dream, not because your father was one!"

"My dream to be Hokage is because I am sick and tired of people treating me like garbage!" he shouted back, not caring that it was Hinata he was shouting out, "my dream is because I hate being treated like a freak because of what my father did to me!" before he could stop himself he yanked up the bottom of his shirt, revealing the seal, "because that night, when he 'defeated' the Nine Tails to save my life, he sealed it in me!"

He had said something along those lines when he told her who his father was but maybe it hadn't registered or maybe she was simply too tired to care but suddenly everything clicked. How he had all the power in him, how he was ostracized as a child. Al their parents had told them to stay away from Naruto because 'he was trouble'. It made sense that his father wouldn't want him to be ostracized by everyone because of his actions--even if that had happened anyway. She had heard the stories of the Nine Tails that attacked and almost killed everyone, of the Fourth's sacrifice to ensure the safety of his village but they had never been told that the sacrifice came at such a terrible price.

"Now you know," he said, dropping his shirt and looking at her, his eyes full of pain and something she could have called fear.

"Yes," she said, "yes now I know and if you think for one second that we wouldn't care--"

"You, what do you think. Not them, just you," he hissed, his voice tight.

"I think," she looked into his eyes, "I think that if you think that changes how I feel about you for one second then you never really knew me at all."

She may have been proving him right, she may have been confirming his fears but she would be damned before she let him see her break down. Turning on her heel she ran from the room as fast as her Kimono would let her. She didn't stop until she had reached the Hyuuga compound. Her father was talking softly to two Elders. When his daughter came in he saw her flee to her room, careful to keep her face hidden. Hiashi was not a fool, not anymore. After the Chunin exams, when he had really seen his daughter for the first time, he realized what a monster he had become. He had been there when Hinata had opened her eyes after being healed, he had carried her home in his arms. The girl he had cast aside had slowly wormed her way back into his heart, where she should have been in the first place. She would never be as strong as Neji or as fierce as Hanabi but she would always have the kind of determination that made a true leader. Bowing his head to the Elders he removed himself, ignoring their thinly veiled disapproval. He walked into the Main house and into his eldest daughter's room. She was on the ground in a cascade of lavender silk, her face buried in her hands. A sharp pain went through him and he shut the door, pulling the young woman into his arms like he should have done all those years ago when she was a child.

And mentally vowed to enlist Neji in breaking every bone in the body of the boy who had made her cry.

Back at the hospital Ino and Sai watched Hinata tear out of there. Sai looked at Naruto, his eyes wide. He didn't understand why Naruto was so thick-headed. It was a well known fact that Hinata was more than a little in love with him but the more Sai watched them the more it became clear that the two of them could have something together. He knew of Naruto's feelings for Sakura but the chances of that happening were, well, impossible. Sakura had a passing fancy in Naruto because he was always there but Sai knew that if they did start something it would only end in heartache. Sakura's heart would belong to the black haired Sasuke for some time, no matter how much she wished otherwise. Sakura looked as though she was going to use whatever Chakra she had left to punch Naruto clear through the wall. Ino, sensing the situation was about to get out of hand gave him a look. He took the flowers in his arm as she quickly wrapped arm around Sakura and led her from the room, throwing a particularly vicious glare in Naruto's direction. In Sai's opinion that gesture was about as necessary as Sakura's punch would have been.

Naruto's eyes were on the ground. He had done some stupid things in his lifetime, he knew that. He had made Hinata blush, faint and fight but he had never made her cry before. Come to think of it, he had never seen her cry. It made something inside of him twist painfully. He had found that as she stopped fainting and stuttered less in his presence he enjoyed her company. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that. But there was just so much fear inside of him. If he lashed out first then he struck the first blow, then he couldn't be hurt. But watching her eyes fill, watching her run away unwilling to let him see her tears, that hurt more than he would have thought possible. He looked down at the jacket he had pulled over her last night because her Kimono didn't look very warm and remembered how it felt to have her pressed against him. It felt nice, surprisingly so. And what had he done? He had gone and messed it up, like he always did.

"You're an idiot," Sai said bluntly. He glared at the young man, "you're supposed to run after her," he rolled his eyes and shifted so that he could see Naruto better, "the hero's supposed to run after the girl. She obviously went to the Hyuuga compound and you should too before Neji and the others wake up," he looked at Sasuke and then at Naruto, "besides I think he's going to want to talk to Sakura first," Naruto opened his mouth, "unless you really don't have a penis in which case I'm sure Sasuke would be glad to sleep with you."

Naruto walked out of the room.

"Nice one."

Sai's eyes widened at the hoarse voice. He turned his head to see Sasuke opening his eyes slowly. He shoved what he was holding into the nearest chair and yanked open the door. Ino and Sakura took one look at him and Sakura was on her feet, running into the room. Sai knew it was wrong but he knew that if he didn't do something drastic she was going to toy with her hands and leave. So he managed to knock one of the vases over, Sakura's foot slipping on the puddle and forcing her into Sasuke's arms. He caught her, his arms going around her as she wound up half on his lap. Their eyes locked and widened, neither expecting the physical contact so soon after what had happened in the operating room. He was healed now, there was nothing he could use as an excuse for the contact. She was also not healing him or offering strength, there was no excuse for her contact either.

A muffled sound was torn from her lips at the thought he was really, finally home. She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest as he pulled her body tightly against his. Closing his eyes tightly he could hardly believe that he was back in Konoha, that his long quest for revenge was over and that she wasn't dead or, worse, married to someone else. How many nights had he dreamed of her? It was impossible to count. She had saved his life, in more ways than one. He heard Ino and Sai quickly duck out of the room but he could have cared less at the moment. Oh he knew he was probably in for one hell of a punishment from the Hokage, Naruto, Kakashi, her and everyone else in their age group. But at the moment he was more than content to just hold her in his arms.

In another part of the hospital Tsunade looked at the figure in the bed with a heavy heart. Everyone was banned from the room, that much was very clear. There was just no way to hide his face with the tube going down his throat. He was still too pale, making it hard to distinguish between skin and hair. The scar on his face looked like a ragged tear, as if he were crying in his sleep. The blankets were pooled around his waist from when Shizune had changed his bandages again. He looked so fragile on the bed that it almost broke Tsunade's heart. For one horrible moment he was not Kakashi but Jiraiya or Sakumo lying on the bed. He looked enough like the men in his life who had gone before him. Unwillingly she clenched her fists. This was Kakashi, this was not Jiraiya or Sakumo. Kakashi was not going to die in some hospital bed, not when Rin had just come back.

"Tsunade?" Tsunade turned at the sound of Shizune's voice, "Sasuke's just woken up."

"Sakura's with him?"

"I believe so."

"Hows Rin?"

"Nothing's changed."

"Thank you," Tsunade said softly.

She looked at them, something foreign and bittersweet welling up inside of her. She was truly happy that Sasuke had woken up, that her apprentice was not going to have to suffer as their predecessors had. But there was something bitter as well. Sasuke had woken up but what about Kakashi and Rin? Were they forced to be payment for someone else's happiness? She smiled faintly at the thought that Kakashi had finally gone after Rin, as he should have done the first time she left all those years ago. But that didn't mean it was enough. She knew Kakashi did his best to ensure his students didn't suffer like he had, like his father had. But still, she couldn't think of a person who deserved a happily ever after more than Kakashi. If he died she knew he was going to be killing a lot more people than he probably was able to fathom. Reaching down she pulled the blankets up around Kakashi's chest, ignoring the memories of the wide-eyed innocent boy Jiraiya had proudly taken peeping with him and the Third all those years ago. She ran a hand through Kakashi's hair, telling herself that it was to check the bandages, not under the desperate hope that he would feel it and wake up.

Shizune walked away from the door and headed to Rin's room. The former healer was lying on the bed in a similar state to Kakashi. They had to give her a breathing tube during the night. Shizune was mildly surprised that the rest of her body hadn't deteriorated like Kakashi's. But, she supposed, it made a certain sense. Kakashi had the physical wounds and RIn had the Chakra ones. Perfect opposites, perfect compliments of each other. Shizune had heard stories about Rin, most of Konoha had. About the bright, happy healer who had soared higher than anyone had thought she could and fallen lower than anyone thought possible. She wondered if she still loved Kakashi--if she ever had loved Kakashi. Grief made people do crazy, stupid things. She would like to think that Rin had loved Kakashi, that she still did love Kakashi. When RIn had been brought in, in addition to her other injuries Shizune had seen the tears on her cheeks. They had been found together and despite her heart having been stopped it had taken two Jonin almost a full minuet to pry her fingers from his chest. Shaking her head sadly she walked out of the room, nodding to the ANBU posted outside Rin's door.

As soon as she rounded the corner the ANBU reached into his robes and pulled a waterbottle out. Unscrewing the lid he peered at the clear substance inside and made a face. Glancing in either direction he turned the bottle over, spilling the liquid all over the floor. Initially nothing happened and then the liquid slowly rolled under the door. On the other side of the door Mangetsu Hoozuki materialized from the liquid and shook himself. He hated small spaced with a passion, especially spaces that were supposed to be used as water-bottles. He was just glad that his carrier hadn't gotten thirsty and decided to drink any of him. He didn't trust his new companions but considering how both the name of his Clan and the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist had been dragged through the mud by people scarcely worthy of bearing them someone had to do something. And that someone was him. Walking over to the bed he looked at the woman lying on it. Frowning he cocked his head to the side, examining her.

"You don't look like you're being tortured," he murmured glancing up at the clock. He had a minuet or so before his companion was in place.

Down the hall Tsunade slipped out of the room that held Kakashi to check on Sasuke. She glared at the ANBU by the door who made no move to acknowledge the gesture. She rounded the corner and disappeared. The ANBU signaled another who came and took his place while the first slipped into the room. He looked at the body in front of him and made a face. This was just pathetic. Kakashi didn't do the lying down pathetic thing. He wasn't even interested in seeing his face frankly, he simply wanted him to fight. Moving into position he checked the clock and smiled. Right on time. Kabuto Yakushi grimaced as the scars around his eye pulled at the action. Resisting the urge to clap his hand over the throbbing tissue he stood over Kakashi's bed. Elsewhere he knew Mangetsu was readying his blade to quite literally slice the illusion away. Funny blade, Kabuto mused. Good in battle, better in healing. Kabuto let power collect in his palm just as Mangetsu pulled his arm back. They had to co-ordinate or their chances of escaping were going to be shot to hell.

The clock struck.

They struck.

Rin's eyes snapped open as her back arched, the illusion that had been keeping her captive ripped away by the blade. Mangetsu melted and shot back into the waiting water-bottle. The ANBU shoved it into his pocket and vanished, over-riding every security measure in the hospital. Rin gasped and choked on the tube, the monitors going wild. Before anyone could reach her she grabbed the tube and pulled, throwing the damn thing aside. Shoving herself into a sitting position she shoved back her gag reflexes as she coughed hard. Blinking tears out of her eyes she shook her head, disbelief clear on her features. Healers raced into the room, their eyes wide and just as shocked. Shizune shoved past them all and raced over to the woman, grabbing a glass of water as she went and handing it to her. She took a few sips as her cough abated.

"Mother fucker," she hissed, "its not enough that I heal him or beg him, he's got to do that damn thing," she choked and shook her head, "I really really hate Madara fucking Uchiha," she looked at Shizune, "how's Kakashi?"

Kabuto slammed his palm flat onto Kakashi's left eye, ripping through the illusions Madara had him under. His body was still weak but there was nothing to do about that. Kabuto didn't wait to see if Kakashi opened his eyes. He dove through the window and vanished in mid-air. Tsunade threw open the door, her heart thudding wildly. She slammed the door behind her and ran over, terrified that someone had killed Kakashi in his sleep like an animal. Slowly, almost to the point where Tsunade thought she was imagining it, Kakashi opened his eyes. She gasped, bracing herself on the bed in shock as he offered a weak smile around the tube. If she hadn't been a healer she wouldn't have caught the question, much less understood it.

"How's Rin?"

"Rin's alive," she said, "but you'd better focus on getting better," she smiled, "Sasuke's already awake."

Kakashi nooded and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Something back on Kakashi's shoulder caught her eye. Reaching down she picked it up and felt her blood freeze in her veins. It was a forehead protector from Konoha, the scratch through the emblem showing it had once belonged to a Missing Nin. Blood was caked onto it, as if they had fallen in battle. But what caught her eye was the message carved over the line. Two simple words that she had a feeling meant a lot more to a certain young man in her care.

_Thank you_


	13. Something Inside

Hanabi and Kiba were the last ones to move from the waiting area. When the news that Sasuke, Rin and Kakashi were going to be fine reached them the group that had gathered slowly dispersed to do various things that had been dropped. They would all be back, of course, but Hanabi and Kiba had no desire to move. If they moved it would be like admitting what happened last night was actually happening. As long as they stayed where they were, as long as they didn't move, then last night was nothing more than a horrible dream. So they stayed, locked in each other's embrace. Akamaru was not allowed into the hospital and he was too big to sneak in, but the dog felt their pain.

It was a very odd thing, the Princess and the Mutt, but there was no sense in denying the relationship between Hanabi and Kiba. It had happened very slowly. Shino and he had always seen her, the quiet little shadow that watched them with a peculiar fascination when they came to pick Hinata up occasionally from the Hyuuga compound. She would flicker in and out as if she were a fairy, neither really sure they saw her until the Chunin exams when he recognized her purely because of the lock of hair that cut across her face like a scar. Their age difference seemed vast at that moment and she was simply the little brat who made Hinata look bad. He had always been protective of Hinata, as had Shino and Akamaru. It was not that the heiress couldn't take care of herself, it was that she refused to show anything but kindness.

They didn't formally meet until after Neji's curse seal had been activated and they showed up. Admittedly they had stayed away for an extra day, hoping Hinata had just dealt with some family something. Neither of them liked going to the Hyuuga compound. Neither of them was cut out for the soft-spoken, indifferent world of the Hyuugas. But two days had gone by and worry won out. Hinata had greeted them with a weary smile and led them into the room with Neji. The two had shoved down their animosity when they saw how horrible Neji looked. And then Hinata had pulled the figure out of the shadows and introduced Hanabi, her little sister. Hanabi had looked up at him with none of the shyness of Hinata or the disregard of Neji but with her odd Hyuuga eyes full of curiosity. She asked why he had left Akamaru outside, it was raining after all and he had said Akamaru wasn't allowed inside, remember? She had turned bright red and said that she just didn't want him to get sick and get her sister killed on a mission.

He wasn't sure when he started to wonder about Hanabi but slowly he started to think of her as more than just the shadow that watched them with her wide, curious eyes. She firsts started to come out of the shadows under the guise of seeing Hinata off. Then she wold pet Akamaru. Then she would talk to them. Then he slowly found himself going earlier and earlier to the compound. More often than not he would simply sit there and wait for Hinata but sometimes, just sometimes, Hanabi would come out of the compound and sit by him, Akamaru spread out between them like a blanket. The first time he thought that Akamaru might be big enough to carry someone he asked Hanabi to try it out. He had never heard her shriek and found himself very amused by the sight of her careful control snapping.

He and Shino had been invited to the formal Hyuuga celebration of Hinata's birthday. He had been horrible and wretchedly uncomfortable in his formal cloths. He knew Shino and Neji were the same way. Even Hinata looked marginally uncomfortable but he imagined that had more to do with all the attention on her. Both the sisters looked very elegant and Kiba decided he hated it. Neither of them was a doll and that was exactly what they looked like. When he caught Hanabi sneaking out he followed her. Just outside the Hyuuga compound he pulled down her hair so the lock that always fell between her eyes was back in place where it belonged. Then he ducked his head and kissed her. She smacked him for not giving her any warning before grabbing his neck and kissing him back.

There had been no stopping them from then on. Well there had been one stick situation when they had been making out and his hand had been halfway up her blouse when Neji Hyuuga of all people found them like that. Wisely he had kept his mouth shut as the Ninja told him, in explicit detail, what he would do to him and Akamaru if Hanabi so much as sniffled over him.

Now it looked as though he wouldn't get the chance.

He hadn't known about the negotiations, just that Hanabi had been acting distant. They fought, not that rare. She walked away, very rare. She didn't talk to him for three days, even rarer. And then they had gone strait to impossible when she showed up on his doorstep at night, looking like something out of a dream and proceeded to burst into tears and throw herself into his arms, apologies spilling from her lips faster than the tears that slipped down her cheeks. He had crushed her against his chest, sinking slowly to the ground with her in his arms as Akamaru curled around them, whimpering and placing his head on her legs.

Sai frowned at the sight of them. He turned to Ino.

"Why don't they just run away together?" he asked.

"They love Konoha," she said, "and they love their families. They don't want to leave that all behind but if Hanabi doesn't have an arranged marriage she becomes a Branch member and gets the Curse Seal."

"She's rather old for it," Sai commented, "why doesn't Kiba's family just arrange a marriage with Hanabi's?" he asked turning to Ino, "the Inuzuka's are a powerful Clan and if Hanabi's father really loves her he should be willing to work with them," he frowned, "of course that would require Kiba to risk telling her father that he has been sleeping with his daughter," he looked at Ino, "must men obtain permission from the father's of the women they like to see them beforehand?"

"Not really but some father's like it," she said.

"Would your father like it?" he asked.

"You've got to ask me out first," she snapped

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Ino stared. How the hell could Sai make something so simple? He looked at her with his inky eyes and waited patiently. She had given up her crush on Sasuke a long time ago, for many reasons. She may not have been as talented as Sakura but she could hold her own with the best of them. But that didn't mean she wasn't a little jealous of Sakura's epic love story. She should have said no but, well, she didn't want to. And it wasn't just because he told her she was beautiful or because she pitied him. She wanted to go out with him. Much to her shame she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. Sai obviously spotted it and was obviously not stupid enough to point something like Ino blushing out.

"Sure," she said.

"Good," he turned around.

"Where are you going?!" she cried.

"To ask your father," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "If I'm going to take you out to lunch I'd better hurry," rolling her eyes Ino walked over and grabbed his arm, "what?"

"You can ask my father if we get serious," she said, "now lets go talk to Tsume about your wonderful plan to get her son his happily-ever-after."

"Shouldn't we talk to Kiba and Hanabi?" he asked.

"Oh Sai," she smiled, "I'm going to have to teach you about surprises now aren't I?"

Canned oxygen had a peculiar taste to it. Not taste exactly but a peculiar smell to it that manifested into a taste. It was not the most pleasant thing to wake up to by any stretch of the imagination. Wrinkling his nose under the mask Kakashi carefully opened his eye. The familiar ceiling of the hospital came into view. He frowned, recognizing the foggy, floaty feeling that came with drugs. He must have been hurt rather badly to get this doped up, he mused. His throat was still a little scratchy meaning he had a breathing tube in and he could feel bandages wrapped around his chest. He imagined that when the drugs wore off he was going to feel like complete and total shit. Wincing at the thought he sighed and closed his eye, trying to sleep. He ha been having a wonderful dream involving his old team coming back.

"You fuck!"

His eye opened lazily and he turned to see Rin standing in the doorway, looking angry as hell. He frowned, when had she gotten there? Furrowing his brow he tried to think about the past few days but everything was rather fuzzy. Figuring it wasn't important he turned his eye back to Rin. She was obviously weak on her feet. Her breath was coming in gasps, bringing color to her pale cheeks. Her hair was in disarray around her face. With her chest heaving, her face flushed and her hair messy he realized she was not the Rin who visited his hallucinations every so often. This was an adult version of Rin, with an adult body to match. He was amused at the thought, Jiraiya must be rubbing off more than he thought.

"The one time that being a cold-hearted, emotionless bastard would work to your advantage you have to go all caring on me!" she shouted, "what are you thinking?!"

"That you needed to be saved?" he tried.

Wrong answer.

"Saved?" she hissed, her face darkening, "are you kidding me?! I told you to go back to Konoha for a reason! He wasn't going to keep me there! He just wanted me to heal him but no, no you had to jump in and get yourself transported and killed!"

"I feel alive," he said offhandedly.

"Yes because we're in a hospital! Because I begged him to let you go! Because I cried for you! I haven't cried for you since I was sixteen!"

"I've cried for you," he said.

"You've--you what?" she gasped.

"Night you left, I cried," he remembered, "I went into your apartment and I cried. Then I left your key on the desk and left," he frowned, "I haven't been back there since, my bed's more comfortable."

"You're high," she accused.

"Like a kite," he replied.

She sighed and sat on his bed, their bodies just touching. One of her hands reached out and he watched as it settled over his heart. Rin exhaled, relief flowing though her as the horrible memory of the weak, fluttering was replaced with the familiar strong, steady beat of his heart. His eye watched her with mild curiosity. He frowned as the fog in his head began to give way to the memories of her coming back, of her going to leave, of him going after her like he should have done all those years ago. The feeling of indifference in him was rather unsettling but everything seemed rather petty at the moment. He supposed that was why Ninja's didn't take drugs. He imagined this feeling would be very detrimental to a mission.

"Hows Madara?" he asked

"Alive," she said softly.

"Good, we can kill him then," he said as sleep tugged at him, "I guess he wasn't really Obito at all."

She didn't have the heart to tell him just how wrong he was.

"You're an idiot."

Naruto glared at Sakura as her hands worked to fix the mess that was his right eye. He had thought he'd be safe. That he'd just run after Hinata and make her see. Unfortunately he forgot that even if Hinata was the highest ranking Hyuuga she was still the weakest in hand to hand combat. Neji may have been out like a lightbulb but Hanabi, who somehow deduced what was wrong, walked right over to him, drew back her hand and slammed it into his eye, saying that now he could be blind on the inside and the outside. He glared at the youngest member of the Main House with as much anger as he could muster considering before she turned and stormed off to go and check on Hinata.

"Hinata always noticed you," Sasuke's voice came from over by his right where the Uchiha was lying, "even when we were kids, when the rest of us just wanted to smack you she noticed you."

"You're lecturing me on women?!" Naruto all but shouted.

"He's right," Sakura said, her voice firm, "Hinata always noticed you but she was shy," she looked at him before her eyes went back to the cut, "and I've noticed you spending more and more time with her."

"Well she talks now," Naruto muttered.

"Yes, yes she does," she smiled, "and she was right what she said. You can't keep going on like this," she taped a bandage over his cut and stepped back, "now you should go and talk to Hinata."

Shizune slammed open the door. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes all snapped to her. Breathing hard she looked around but couldn't discern anything wrong with them. They all looked puzzled and she knew she must look terrible. After Tsunade had found the forehead protector they had been looking for any sign they were about to be under attack. But there was none. The mysterious people had simply saved Kakashi and Rin, left the forehead protector and vanished. A thousand questions ran through Shizune's mind. They obviously were skilled considering they made the security look like a joke. They knew enough to know that the two of them were under some kind of illusion when even Tsunade hadn't. What was more, they knew how to get rid of the illusion. One of the strange men had been outside Sasuke's door but from the looks of it he hadn't gone inside. The other two had no problem going inside. Why had this one stayed outside? Then it clicked.

"Tsunade!" Shizune raced out of the room as fast as her feet could take her, "Tsunade!"

Tsunade stepped out of the labs as Shizune reached them. One look in her teacher's eyes and Shizune saw the truth. The forehead protector was in her hand. Tsunade saw the look in Shizune's eyes and the room suddenly lacked oxygen. Bracing a hand against the wall Tsunade closed her eyes, her fingers curling around the object. She allowed herself the moment of weakness but when her eyes opened they were calm and steady. Slipping the forehead protector into her pocket she looked at Shizune.

"How is it possible?" Shizune whispered, "he killed him--"

"We don't know that," Tsunade said walking down the hall. Shizune fell into step beside her, "we don't know what happened and I had hoped we would not have to discuss this until Sasuke was fully healed," she hung her head, "it seems we're not that lucky."

"Should we wait a little longer?" Shizune asked, "none of the men who entered hurt anyone. In fact, they healed Kakashi and Rin. They would still be in barely stable condition instead of almost healed like they are," she bit her lip, "i think that if we speak to Sasuke about this it might do more harm than good."

"Which is why we're not going to tell him," Tsunade said. Shizune's eyes widened, "we're going to ask him about what happened during his battle, nothing else," she looked at Shizune seriously, "if anyone asks Rin and Kakashi woke up normally like Sasuke did is that clear?" she nodded, "they didn't trigger any alarms and managed to vanish at least to the perimeter of the village. You're right though, they didn't hurt anyone and if not for them then there's a good chance Kakashi and Rin would still be dead. Do we have any information on what they looked like?"

"That's the thing, there was no sign of entry in Rin's room," she said, "it was as if he just slipped under the door," she shook her head, "is there anyone we know of who can do that?"

"I'll check the Bingo Book," Tsunade said, "lets go talk to Sasuke."

When they got to the room Tsunade ws pleased to see that Sasuke was sitting up but he obviously had to have pillows or some kind of support. Still, the determination that had always been in his eyes was still there. She hoped it would be enough to get him through what she was about to ask of him. She wanted to shoo Sakura away but she imagined that would be far easier said than done. Shizune closed the door and locked it behind her. Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion but held his tongue for once.

"Sasuke. I had hoped to delay this for longer but," she sighed, "I find that is impossible," she looked at him, "I need you to tell me what happened when you killed Itachi."

Sasuke looked away sharply. Tsunade grimaced, the little voice inside of her shouting that this was a bad idea. She should tell him to get some rest. But she felt the weight of the forehead protector and looked at Sasuke, her gaze firm and unyielding. She saw the shame in Sasuke's gaze. She remembered when he first came in, how much healing had been done on him. She knew that Itachi was strong but she knew that Sasuke was as well. It took someone of incredible strength to break ties with everyone they knew. It took someone more power than she imagined even she had to kill Orochimaru. But Sasuke had done both. Finally Sasuke turned his eyes to her face, anger flowing through him.

"He's dead," he said flatly, "he's dead, I killed him and thats all there is to it," Tsunade kept her face smooth, "nothing more."

Tsunade hung her head and walked out of the room. She was going to get nowhere with him in this state.

Outside Naruto walked towards the Hyuuga compound with a heavy heart. How was he supposed to apologize to Hinata? Hell how was he supposed to get inside without suffering certain death at the hands of one of the Clan members? Frowning he realized he was going to need some advice. Sakura was obviously out of the question as was Ino, Tenten and every girl who loved Hinata and would call him some foul name and tell him to apologize. He needed a neutral opinion but considering how well loved Hinata was he doubted that would be easy. Stopping he doubled back and looked up at the sign for Ichiraku Ramen. Grinning he walked inside. He could get advice from Ayame and get Ramen at the same time. He really was brilliant.

"Hello Naruto," Teuchi said smiling half-heartedly.

"What's up?" Naruto grinned, "is Ayame here?"

"I'm afraid Ayame is unavailable at the moment," Teuchi said, "Miso Ramen right?"

"What's wrong with Ayame?" he asked, "does this have to do with Rin? Because Kakashi's a little old for her don't you think?" Teuchi shook his head sadly, "its not Kakashi?"

"I'm afraid my daughter only likes to look at Kakashi," he said.

"I really need her advice, can I see her?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good--"

"Its alright."

Naruto's eyes swung to see Ayame standing there. She looked very sad. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she was wearing a simple shirt and pair of pants, her normal kerchief and apron no where to be seen. Teuchi's eyes filled with concern as Ayame offered a weak smile. Naruto saw the redness around her eyes and sighed inwardly. Was the entire female population of Kohona suddenly going to pieces? As far as he knew Ayame had no guy to cry over so why was she suddenly going to pieces? Still, he reasoned, tearful advice beat no advice.

"I need your help," he said, "with a girl."

"Hinata," Ayame said with a smile.

"Yes! I made her cry," she glared, "but I'm going over to apologize and I don't know what to say but I guess it doesn't matter since I'm going to be killed the second my foot gets through that door."

"Why don't you just apologize to her?" she suggested.

"That's not going to be good enough!"

"Maybe it will be," she said, "but you shouldn't let her stay this upset. You should go and apologize and remember that Hinata's right and you were wrong."

"Yeah I know."

"Well go," she urged, "wait, get her flowers."

"Flowers?! I'm apologizing not asking her out on a date," he said hotly.

"Not yet anyway," she smiled

"Yeah soon me and Sasuke will be here asking for your help on that," he said pushing himself up, "thanks Ayame, you're a lifesaver," she nodded, "is there something I can do to help?" he asked. Her eyes widened, "well you're crying," he explained.

"I'll be fine," she said warmly. He nodded and raced out of the room. Teuchi looked at his daughter and she smiled weakly through rapidly filling eyes. Throwing down his rag he ran over to his daughter and pulled her into his embrace.

"He's not worth your tears," he said running his hand through her hair, "he was never worth your tears."

"Yes," she whispered brokenly, "yes he always was."


	14. One

Heart in his throat Naruto walked to the Hyuuga Compound. Dimly he realized that he had never actually been to the place. He had only been in the Uchiha one a handful of times because of Sasuke. After their fight he found Neji fine to be around but that didn't mean he was going to brave the Hyuuga Compound. Hell, Neji spent as much time as he possibly could away from it, something about caged birds and such. Even Tenten who would do just about anything for Neji (he would do the same) wouldn't touch the place from the center of Twin Dragons. It seemed like a very messed up place to him. He knew that there had been something about Neji's father's death that changed him but the secret had been kept from him for pretty much all of his life. Still, this was Hinata and he had to apologize. He didn't want to make things bad between them. Besides, even if their relationship had been repaired he doubted that Hiashi was the type to disembowel him. As long as he kept from Hanabi he should be fine.

One of the servants led him through the tidy garden and told him to wait for a moment before disappearing into the main house. He wondered faintly if Hinata's room overlooked a garden. Cutting himself off her sternly reminded himself that he was here to apologize for snapping at her, not ask her out on a date. This was Hinata. Beautiful, quiet Hinata who could see through every single one of his lies. Hinata who had seen him, really him, sine they were kids at the academy. Shifting his weight from foot to foot he tried to keep his thoughts in check but failed. A few of the older members of the Clan were looking at him with a mixture of suspicion and anger, as if he were a total monster. Well at the moment he felt rather like one. The servant reappeared and motioned him inside. He was led to one of the smaller rooms that had all the screens closed in an effort for privacy.

"Wait here," the servant instructed in the same kind of soft voice Hinata used. Maybe it was just a Hyuuga thing.

After what felt like a lifetime but was probably just a few moments, Hinata slipped inside the room. She had swapped the kimono for a pair of pants and a shirt, her hair loose around her shoulders. He could tell she had been crying but he already knew that. Slowly he stood up and her lips curved into the barest smile.

"Its alright, please sit," she motioned to the mats and took a seat on one of them, "I apologize for running like I did," she sighed, "I was upset."

"I'm sorry for what I said," he said, "I shouldn't have assumed that you would run away."

The two were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry about what I said as well. I imagine if I had not known my parents I would have been very curious as well," she looked at her hands, "my father's always told us stories of my mother so, I suppose I never really was curious," she looked up at him, "have you tried the library?" he raised his eyebrows, "they have records on all the Hokages, it could give you some answers--at least until Kakashi and Rin get well enough to talk."

"Hey that's not a bad idea! Thanks Hinata," he grinned widely, "I'll try that."

"Good luck," she said with a smile.

"Wanna come with me?" her eyes widened and he felt heat rise in his cheeks, "we can look and then maybe get a bite to eat?"

"S-sure," she said, heat rising in her cheeks, "let me just tell Hanabi we're going," she added walking out of the room.

Mentally she scolded herself. He was being nice to her, it didn't mean they were going out on a date. Besides she was going nowhere with him if Hanabi was still crying over Kiba. They had improved their relationship with their father immensely over time but there were certain things that the Clan Elders were not going to be swayed on. If Hanabi wasn't married soon then she was going to be sent to the Branch House. Hinata couldn't stand the thought of seeing her beautiful, bright sister branded like an animal. Neji may have born the Curse Seal but Neji was stronger than both of them. Hanabi was no longer a child either. The Sealing itself might kill her. Hinata bit her lip, her thoughts in turmoil as she made her way to her sister's room. Turning she saw her father fall into step beside her.

"I see you've decided to take the high road with that Uzumaki boy," he said.

"His name is Naruto," Hinata said.

"His name is 'boy' until he redeems himself for making you cry," Hiashi said, his voice full of protectiveness that made Hinata want to hug and smack him at the same time, "you are going to speak to Hanabi?"

"Yes," Hinata said.

"I understand that arranged marriages are hard," he said, "but I was unaware that they were quite so hard on someone whose affections were not taken by another," he looked at Hinata carefully, "is there a reason that Hanabi was so upset last night?"

"I think you should ask Hanabi that," Hinata said.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that Inuzuka boy would it?"

"You mean Kiba?"

"I mean the Inuzuka boy," he said.

"Talk to Hanabi," she said motioning to the doors.

"Hinata," her father began. Hinata looked at him, "there are things about Naruto--"

"I know," she said. His eyes widened, "and I will be careful father," she smiled, "but right now you should worry about your other daughter."

"Very well," he said softly, "but you tell him that if he does anything to you I will enlist my nephew and it will not be pretty."

"Dad!" Hinata gasped, "we're not dating!"

"Besides," Hanabi said pulling open the door with a tearful grin, "I already hit him."

Hiashi beamed.

Tsunade looked at the war memorial, her hand in her pocket fingering the forehead protector. She usually avoided the memorial as much as she possibly could. She did not like to dwell in the past. It helped no-one and really only succeeded in making her sad. But she had to come, she had to get away from the hospital if only for a moment. Dan and Nawaki both had their names carved into the stone. Soon she would have to add Jiraiya's name to the horrible surface. If it were up to her the second she heard of Orochimaru's death she would have carved it onto the stone. Because despite everything he was her team-mate and friend at one time. She would always remember him as the black haired, too-pale boy who challenged her in every way a person could be challenged. She would not remember him as the monster he became later on in his life. Jiraiya was harder to deal with, almost impossibly so. How was she supposed to deal with the very idea that he was gone? She could scarcely fathom the idea much less accept it.

She heard quiet footsteps behind her and and turned her head. She had half-expected Kakashi to be there or one of the other Ninja who came to remember their friends fallen in battle. She had not expected Ayame. But there she was, the pretty little waitress who looked more like a doll that might break at any moment than the woman she was used to seeing. Clutched in her hands was a bunch of white flowers. Tsunade frowned. Who was Ayame crying for? Initially she would have thought of her as crying for her unrequited crush on Kakashi but it was known all over the village (thanks mainly to Might Guy and Iruka who had gotten so drunk they could barely stand but still managed to bellow out their thanks to the heavens for Kakashi's triumph over death) that Kakashi was alive. So what was she doing there? At the memorial no less? None of her family had been Ninjas and even if her friends were there was no-one who had died recently enough to warrant the visit.

"Ayame," Tsunade inclined her head in greeting.

"Hokage," Ayame whispered bowing before turning to the stone, "I didn't think anyone would be here."

"Me either," Tsunde agreed, "there will be more names to add soon I expect."

Ayame's lip trembled, despite her attempt to catch it in her teeth before it could. Her eyes filled before she could stop herself and she buried her face in her hands, the flowers falling to the ground. Tsunade could only stare. What was going on? Why was Ayame at the memorial sobbing like her heart had been ripped out of her chest? Most of Konoha was overjoyed. Why was she sad? Hesitantly Tsunade put an arm around her shoulders. Ayame only sobbed harder, her body shaking with each new gasping breath. Through her tears Tsunade caught words of disbelief and shock and pain. The kind of words she had expected Sasuke to say when his brother was dead. Horror filled Tsunade at the thought that someone had reduced the bright, happy waitress to this.

"Ayame who did this to you?" Tsunade asked softly.

"I did it!" Ayame wailed, "I should have done something! I should have seen that he was spying on him! I should have gone to someone else for help!" she broke down, if possible, harder than before, "and now he's dead! A-and there won't be a memorial! There won't be a name on the stupid stone! N-n-no one's going to cry for the man he was before!"

There was a peculiar roaring in Tsunade's ears. It was almost too strange to believe. Ayame and Itachi? Sweet, happy Ayame who served Ramen to half of Konoha and the silent, strong Itachi who had become a murderer? She supposed in a way it could make sense. One of the reasons the Uchiha Massacre had been so stunning was because no-one had seen it coming. But now it was nearly impossible to remember Itachi as anything other than a murderer. She imagined even Sasuke had painted over his memories of Itachi until the loving brother he had been was replaced with the warped murderer he had become. Apparently there was one person in Konoha who remembered him, who thought about him as something more. Slowly Ayame's sobs quieted until tears just slipped down her cheeks bit by bit. Reaching out with shaking fingers she picked up the flowers and smiled regretfully.

"I-I know its hypocritical but I couldn't think of anywhere else to bring them," she looked up at Tsunade, "but I understand if you don't want me too--I mean what he did was horrible--"

"No," Tsunade said, "its alright."

"I'm glad Sasuke is back," Ayame said, "really, I am, but it just, it seems unfair that despite everything Itachi had to die like that," she got to her feet and walked over to the stone, "my father said that he wasn't worth my tears but he is and there's no-one else here to cry for him," she placed the flowers down, "I always thought there was more to the story than I ever knew," she smiled regretfully, "that there was some reason he did what he did," she toyed with her finger, "its stupid, I know," she sighed, "I wished he would find a way to redeem himself though, you know? I thought he'd save the world or something one day," she shook her head, "stupid me."

"We want to see the best in the people we love," Tsunade offered, "even if its hard to sometimes," Ayame nodded, "will you be alright?"

"Always have been," she said softly.

"Come with me," Tsunade said. Ayame nodded and followed her.

A warm weight was curled against Neji's side. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was. After all, he had pulled her down when she had helped him into the bed. It was not as if she needed a lot of convincing which, of course, spared him the embarrassment of having to plead. Her hair had fallen out of the buns, cascading to just below her shoulderblades in waves of a color a few shades lighter than his own. It covered the middle part of the arm he had wrapped around her shoulders, the warm weight of the space between her neck and shoulder occupied the upper part. He could feel her breath on the space just below his neck, slow and steady like her heartbeat. He knew they should get up, that if someone saw them there would be a thousand questions that he didn't feel the need to answer. He and Tenten were, well, Neji and Tenten. There was really nothing more to it, nothing and more than he would ever be able to admit.

It was hard to believe that she refused to speak to him after the Chunin exams. He had just found out about his father's death and was watching the birds when the spitfire that he sparred with stormed in, called him names that would have made Naruto blush and stormed out of the room just as quickly as she had come in. Oh their teamwork was still flawless but the second missions were over that was it. No talking, no nothing. Neji was far too proud that between that and the fact Hinata wouldn't meet his eyes he felt like his heart was being ripped out and shredded.

When the emotional pain turned physical thanks to the Curse Seal he had fallen to the ground fully expecting to die and not quite upset at the thought. But he hadn't. He had woken up to Hinata, Hanabi and Tenten all looking like they had gone days without sleep. He had never felt more like crap in his entire life when he realized that despite being just as angry and hurt as he was they still cared about him.

After that he had tried to make things better between him and the girls. Then, he had slowly stopped trying. There was no more effort in offering to help Hinata or Hanabi, no effort in making sure Tenten got home safety after their sparring. He had followed her and thought she didn't notice that he was there until one day after their sparring she had told him calmly that he could walk her home if he wanted, that she wouldn't ignore him this time. So he started walking her home. Then somehow they started eating together. Soon, aside from showering and his Hyuuga duties more and more of his life included Tenten in it. Thankfully Hanabi and Hinata got along with her very well.

He hadn't thought about their first kiss, well, not before he had done it anyway. They had been sparring and one of her kunai had sliced through his forehead protector and then bandages he had been wearing. He felt the absence of the weight--of the protection--instantly. Halting he was about to grab the protectors when two kunai almost hit him into the jaw. He had looked at her wide-eyed and she had patiently demanded to know why the hell he was stopping their match. He had opened his mouth to explain as his hands itched to cover the mark. She told him that he was going to have to do better than that to distract her. Always one for a challenge he kissed her. It had worked and she had been stunned. About five seconds after when he realize exactly what he had done. He had opened his mouth to come up with some excuse, any excuse and Tenten, not to be outdone, grabbed him and kissed him.

He was brought out of his musings by Tenten sighing and shifting against him to get more comfortable. Realizing how small the bed was he tightened his grip. She stiffened for a moment, peeping one eye open before she saw who held her hip. She tilted her head up and smiled at him lazily. Neji had no real choice but to return the gesture.

"How's Rin?" he asked.

"Last I heard she was stable," Tenten said, "I can go check--" Neji tightened his grip on her waist, "or we can stay here," she added with a laugh.

A hand clapping over his mouth woke Sasuke up. He had been asleep since Sakura had gone home to get some rest, though he had a suspicion she was in the On Call room. His eyes snapped open to see Rin sitting on his bed, one hand clamped over her mouth. She was wearing a healer's robe, allowing her to slip along the corridor. She still looked drained but it was clear her strength was slowly returning to her. With her free hand she pressed a finger to her lips, motioning for him to be silent. He gave a rough nod in response and she lowered her hand. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at her.

"I didn't think you'd be up so soon," he said.

"I'm not supposed to be," she responded, "I need to get into the Uchiha compound and you need to come with me."

"Why?" he demanded.

"We need to see if anyone's been disowned, cast out or could have otherwise survived the Massacre," Rin said, "Madara had me--and I suspect Kakashi--locked in some kind of illusion. He was in the middle of some long winded speech when his world was ripped apart. Someone knew exactly what he was doing and how to counter it. The only person who could have known that is an Uchiha and considering you were flat on your back I highly doubt it was you."

"Maybe it was someone who knew something," Sasuke said.

"Are you kidding me? You think your family didn't guard their secrets just as much as the Hyuuga? News Flash, they did. Now I understand this is going to be hard to deal with but you've got to face the fact that you were a kid when the massacre happened and there was no way anyone is going to tell you crap."

"Huh?" he pushed himself up.

"Would you tell a five year old heavily guarded secrets?" she glared, "no because five year olds have big fucking mouths!" she looked at him, "someone knew exactly how to free us an it wasn't Madara because he was seriously pissed off when I woke up," she crossed her arms, "he was screaming about a 'fucking Uchiha'. We need to find out whose running around with this kind of knowledge and is stupid enough to invoke the wrath of a very old, very powerful, very not dead guy."

"No, no fucking way!" Sasuke shouted, "first you, then Tsunade, Itachi is dead!"

"Why'd Tsunde want to know?" Sasuke looked at her, "you didn't ask? I mean it seems kinda, I don't know, bitchy that she wouldn't wait until you were better before bringing that up," she glared at him, "were you on painkillers too?"

"Yes but--too?"

"They've got Kakashi higher than a kite," Rin said hotly, "asshole."

"If you both got possessed then Kakashi came after you," he looked at her, "did you yell at him? If he came after you then shouldn't you be nice to him?"

"Wha-no! No I should not be nice to him, the one time--possibly the only time in his entire life--when being a cold hearted emo-boy would be beneficial to him and he has to go all caring on me!" Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "now get dressed," she threw a healer robe at him, "we've got to figure this out."

"I'm not wearing this," Sasuke snapped.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't find a purple bow to go with it," she snapped standing up and turning around, "hurry up," she heard him sigh, "wha--sorry," she looked forward waiting. Sasuke stood up and walked over to her, "well well you look almost normal."

"Shut up."

"You two going somewhere?"

They froze like two guilty teenagers and turned to see Tsunade and Ayame. Ayame looked surprised to see Rin there. It was obvious the waitress had been crying thought Tsunade's face was the picture of serenity. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight of them and Rin followed suite. It was not as if they were going to look guilty, even if they were standing there wearing stolen healer robes and planning to break out of the hospital. Tsunade stormed into the room and shoved them both back onto the bed.

"What the hell made you two think you could run away? You two can barely stand! What were you going to do? Hobble and hope no-one noticed the weirdest three-legged race in the history of Konoha?!"

"We weren't running! We were just going to the Uchiha compound and it was my idea," Rin snapped, "I want to know which Uchiha's alive."

"How the hell--" Tsunade began.

"Someone had to know enough about the Uchiha and the Sharingan to recognize that Kakashi and I were under it and know how to get us out of it. Considering I was being treated like a fucking coma patient and Avenger-barbie here was flat on his back, I'm going to guess that it wasn't one of you geniuses which leaves the mysterious surviving Uchiha."

"Avenger-barbie?" Sasuke hissed, he looked at Tsunade, "she's right though. There's got to be another Uchiha out there."

"There is," Tsunade said, her voice soft. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the forehead protector, "I didn't want to show you this until you were ready but there's no other choice," she extended her hand, "we found this on Kakashi."

Sasuke took the forehead protector, his hand steady. Turning it over Tsunade waited for him to freak out or scream or break down completely. For a long moment he looked at the forehead protector, his eyes distant. Rin heard Madara laughing, telling Sasuke that he was fighter like his brother--that his brother hadn't screamed until the very end. Sasuke's head dipped, his face hidden by his hair. Then, slowly but surely, his fingers curled around the forehead protector and his lips pulled into a smile as his free hand touched a spot on his forehead.

"Son of a bitch," he chuckled and looked over at Rin, "fucking Uchiha huh?"


	15. Everything

**A/N:**

**I don't usually do these but I felt there was a bit of a need for it. First off I'm trying out page breaks. I don't know if this will work or look incredibly stupid or some combination of the two but people got confused. To tell the truth I was a bit confused myself. Going from three characters to, well, a lot more wasn't something I really planned for this. But I liked writing it way too much to end it where I was planning.**

**Just to clear up Mangetsu Hoozuki is not, I repeat NOT an Original Character. I'm staying away from those. He's Suigetsu Hoozuki's older brother. He's mentioned in 380 of the Manga. Kisame knows who he is but they haven't said anything else about him so I took some liberties with him. I liked the idea of having another big-brother/little-brother relationship thats a bit different from the Itachi/Sasuke thing.**

**Last thing. Kakashi's still out like a busted light bulb but I promise he's going to wake up soon. After all, he was kind of high when Rin yelled at him and its not as if she's going to miss the opportunity to yell at him again. Especially if it can end better than their last few fights have...**

**Back to the story!**

One of the major downsides to learning to sleep was finding out what most of the world already knew and that was that no matter what time you woke up you were guaranteed of two things. One, the day sucked and would continue to suck until caffeine was involved. Two, you were going to make a stupid face and scratch your hair or eyes while blinking sleepily. The only upside was that everyone looked that way in varying degrees. For instance, Shino managed to pull it off without looking too stupid while Kiba yawned and scratched himself in perfect synch with Akamaru. Gaara was far more on the Kiba/Akamaru side of the looking-stupid-when-you-wake-up-line. But apparently it ran in the family since both Kankuro and Temari looked like idiots when they woke up.

Apparently so did Shikamaru Nara.

Not even bothering to look awake he handed Gaara a cup of something hot and caffeinated before all but collapsing in a chair nearby His hair was in complete disarray and he had a fresh bandage over a cut on his eye. Matsuri was helping Anko to pass out the cups of tea that had been abandoned in Sasuke's room. Gaara took a grateful drink an ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it more than before. If someone had told him a few years ago that he would be sitting, bleary-eyed with Shikamaru Nara of all people, drinking tea and trying to wake up after sitting up half the night worrying about Sasuke of all people, he would have laughed in their face and potentially used Desert Coffin. At the current moment though he was way too tired to care and far too thankful to the man who was probably going to become his brother in-law one day if the way he fought with Temari was any indication.

"You sleep now?" Shikamaru asked sleepily.

"Uh-huh," he yawned with a nod, "I didn't see you last night."

"I was on a mission," he yawned, "last night," he rubbed a hand on his face, "I went to get Ramen and I ran into Guy--" he shuddered, "or should I say Guy ran into me. Guy, Iruka and Anko who all proceeded to tell me, rather exuberantly, that Kakashi was alive--I think Genma might have been there too but he didn't have his toothpick so it was kinda hard to tell. I came to investigate," he looked at Gaara, "who'd you leave in charge?"

"Temari," Shikamaru groaned, "what?"

"When I call her she's going to be in a bad mood," he complained.

"Just be sure to call the Hokage office, allegedly she tried to cook three nights ago and Kankuro hasn't been out of bed since."

"Thanks for the advice," Shikamaru said running a hand across his face, "hey are the rings around your eyes ever going to fade?" Gaara shook his head, "you'd probably look weird without 'em anyway."

Anko smiled at Matsuri before heading off in the direction of the room where the "Kakashi's alive and going to get laid" celebrants were currently experiencing the nauseating place between being drunk and hungover. She had been smart. She had gone to one of the healers and asked for a hangover cure before the rest of them showed up. Walking into the room she bit back a smile. Most of the time the people in the room were fantastic examples for the younger generation to follow but not at the moment. If Tsunade came up with any missions for them within the next 48 hours they were beyond screwed.

Iruka was half on, half off a chair, his head fully back and his tongue dangerously close to the scar that cut across his face. Might Guy was still in his spandex but there were a few stains on it she had a feeling would render the garment unwearable for a few days. She was sure that he had backups though. He was sitting cross-legged and cross-eyed on the floor, apparently completely engrossed with what looked like one of Genma's toothpicks. Genma on the other hand had staggered onto the bed. Unfortunately only his right side had managed to land on it, his left side dangled down. Anko clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as he rolled over and landed onto the ground spread-eagel. She slipped out of the room and headed down the hallway to the room where Kakashi was. Voices reached her and she frowned, slipping closer to them. It was not good to be spying, she knew that. But she was a Ninja after all.

"So he's alive," Tsunade stated, "and he healed you all?" she crossed her arms, "does this seem a little odd to anyone else?!"

"I hit his eyes," Sasuke said, "right before the end of the fight. He was badly hurt and his eyes were damaged," he gritted his teeth together, "he said that he needed my eyes to keep himself from going to blind--" he shook his head, struggling to keep his emotions in check, "he told me that I had become very strong. I-I got him with a kunai and he fell. I went to check that he was dead and he poked me in my forehead" he rubbed the spot as if it pained him, "I went to hit him and something stabbed me. I was out before I hit the ground. When I woke up I was in a cave with Rin."

"Sasuke," Rin said warningly.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. Rin frowned. He was not as upset about his brother as she thought he would be. In fact, to be honest, he looked more relieved than anything else. RIn was confused, what had happened during the three months that she had been unconscious? What had Madara told him to convince him that the man he had dedicated most of his life to killing was not quite the monster that he had thought of him as? She knew he had been submitted to some kind of torture but she didn't know what kind. He hadn't seemed like he had gone crazy but she had been wrong about that kind of thing before. She looked over her shoulder at the Hokage Stone, desperately wishing that Minato was here to tell them all what they were supposed to do now.

"Very well, then Itachi is alive," she sighed, feeling every one of her years "we need to figure out what's going on," she looked at Sasuke, "you're going to have to tell us what you know, sooner rather than latter," he nodded grudgingly, "in the meantime we're going to try and figure out who he's working with," she crossed her arms, "its obviously not someone from this village. All our healers are accounted for and considering the crude way their healing was done there's a good chance that these were not healers," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "we're going to need to talk to the Kazekage," she turned to go, "I am sorry about this Sasuke," he nodded, not looking at her as she turned to walk out, "Sasuke," she looked at him, "did you know anyone who could melt?"

"Yes but he's probably dead," Sasuke said turning to face her, "he was a prisoner of Orochimaru. When I went to fight Itachi he fought Kisame and I think Kisame killed him," he sighed, "though I've been wrong about people dying before."

"Join the club," Rin muttered looking down.

Tsunade frowned. This was going no-where fast She had been told that Madara had held Rin in an illusionary world but she doubted she knew the full extent of it. Between the two of them there was not going to be a lot of talking. She sighed, not liking the situation. Everyone was always so loud all the time she could hardly think of someone who would work through their silence. Even Naruto was sulking at the moment. It seemed as if the entire village had gone sad. Someone knocked on the door. Shizune opened it to see Anko standing there. Quickly she slipped out and fixed the Jounin with her gaze.

"I need your help," she said, "can you come with me?"

"Hold on," she peeked her head in but Tsunade just motioned for her to go, "alright what's going on?"

"Well you see a couple of us might have sorta had a 'woo hoo Kakashi's going to live and make his own Make-Out Paradise' and it might have gotten a little out of hand," Shizune glared, "here," she pushed open the door.

"Oh my God," Shizune exhaled, "this is insane! What the hell were you idiots thinking?!"

"That Kakashi was alive and going to get laid?" Anko tried.

Wrong answer.

"For your information Rin wants to kill Kakashi far more than she wants to sleep with him right now! You are referring to two very damaged, very emotionally unavailable individuals who can barely be in the same room with each other!"

"I bet you this toothpick that my rival regains his Flower of Youth!" Guy shouted joyously, "and writes his own Make Out Paradise!"

"She's already got my special toothpick," Genma smirked.

"Genma!" Shizune gasped, color rising in her cheeks as she tried, and failed, to look indignant.

No wonder someone had managed to break into the hospital, most of their best were completely useless! She resisted the urge to smack her forehead. This was insane. One of their greatest enemies had done something almost nice--or at least helped someone else do it. Sasuke hadn't freaked out like she would have bet he would have. He just kind of sat there and then he smiled! He had gone to, quite literally, hell and back to kill him and now he seemed almost happy that he was alive. She knew that even Tsunade didn't know the whole story and it was clear that neither Rin or Sasuke was going to volunteer any information. She let out a harsh breath, stupid stupid Uchihas.

**BREAK**

Kiba walked home with a heavy heart. Next to him Akamaru hung his head sadly, glancing at Kiba every now and then, obviously worried. Kiba didn't have the heart to reassure Akamaru. At the moment his life seemed very bleak. He barely noticed everyone on the street looking worriedly at the usually loud boy. How was he supposed to deal with this? He wanted what was best for Hanabi, naturally, but he couldn't fathom how he was supposed to watch her be married to another man. He knew what the curse mark had done to Neji and he supposed at the end of the day he would rather have Hanabi alive and married to someone else than branded or dead Still, at the moment he would fight Neji and Hiashi in single hand combat if it meant that he would get to stay by Hanabi. The two hadn't been dating for long and it was not as if they were even thinking about marriage but both knew it was a distant possibility. Or rather, it had been a distant possibility. Until the elders had demanded Hiashi pick an heir and brand or marry the other daughter. It was obvious that it was going to be Hinata and Kiba was truly glad for his team-mate and friend. He knew that Hinata would change things but it might be too late for Hanabi. Sighing he slipped into the Inuzuka Compound and went to close the door behind him.

"And you're sure about this?"

He frowned and eased closer to the house, careful not to disturb his mother's dog. Ino was talking to his mother. Ino had what looked like a history book in her hands. Akamaru peeked his ears up, listening intently. He was unsure of what they were talking about but he had a feeling it had to do with him. His mother looked every inch the matron of the Inuzuka Clan. His father had died some time ago but Kiba could still remember the loud, boisterously laughing man who had made even his mother grin like an idiot. In the stuffy world of Clans it was rare for a match to be made out of love but his parents had pulled it off. Kiba had always silently sworn he was going to be the kind of husband his father had been to his mother. Even now, if he was going to marry someone else, he was going to be the best husband he could to her.

"Kiba come up here."

Kiba winced and nodded. It was not as if he wasn't good a sneaking around, it was just that his mother was better at finding him. Guiltily he walked out of his hiding spot and headed up to the house. Akamaru followed him, head still hung low. His mother crossed her arms and surveyed her son with a critical eye. When the two of them had shown up to talk to her about Kiba she had thought they were joking. She knew her son fooled around with girls but when they claimed he had gotten serious with one of them she had been stunned. Kiba? Her son? Serious about a girl and managing to keep it secret? Kiba couldn't keep anything a secret for more than about five minuets. Even Akamaru was apparently very attached to this mystery girl. His head was lower than she had ever seen him. Glancing at her companion she caught the alarm in his eye and felt it mirrored in her own.

"You have a girlfriend," she stated.

"Not anymore," Kiba said.

"Did you cheat on her?"

"No!" Kiba cried, "she's getting an arranged marriage," he muttered, his mother looked at him expectantly, "its Hanabi Hyuuga."

"You've been dating a Hyuuga?" Tsume demanded, shock on her face, "how did that happen?"

"I don't know! It just kinda did," he shoved his hands into his pockets, "but her father's making her get an arranged marriage or the elders are going to give her the curse seal," he hung his head, "so it doesn't matter."

"Have they decided on a groom?" Kiba shook his head, "well then it seems I need to speak with Hiashi," Kiba's head flew up, wild hope surging through his eyes, "we are a Clan Kiba and even if he is a stuffy bastard I do think Hiashi loves his daughters or he wouldn't be doing this," she looked at him, "the question is, do you love her? I won't go and risk our Clan for anything less."

"I do love her," he said, his voice soft.

"I couldn't hear you," Tsume snapped.

"I love her! I love everything about her! I love the way that one piece of hair falls in her face, I love her eyes even when she's doing her bloodline. I lo--what?"

"You'd better save the speech for her," Tsume laughed, "thank you two for coming to me, you truly are good friends to my son," she snapped her fingers and her dog trotted after her.

"Where are you going?" Kiba called out desperately.

"To talk to Hiashi," Tsume said with a wicked grin before walking out of the room.

Kiba stared, his jaw almost on the floor. Akamaru seemed just as stunned as he was. He slowly turned to see Ino who was smirking. He and Akamaru tackled her ecstatically.

"Thank you thank you thank you," he repeated.

"You should hug Sai and Hinata," Ino said, "we ran into her and Naruto at the library. They helped us with the book."

"Her and Naruto?" Kiba looked at them, "yes! This day just keeps getting better and better!"

**Break**

Mangetsu Hoozuki was going to kill someone within the next five minuets. He was usually very in control of his emotions but at the moment he was beside himself with seething rage. The asshole carrying him hadn't taken him out of the water bottle he was in. After the large amount of Chakra they had used to over-ride Konoha's barriers it was predictable that they would have to travel on foot afterwards but this was absolutely ridiculous. He was tied to someone's hip being jostled in a container that he was almost positive had been used to store either lighter fluid or alcohol before he had gotten in there. His brother was pretty fucking lucky he had an excuse for his actions or Mangetsu would have just gone and killed him himself. It was all his fault, him and Kisame Hoshigaki. If he were being honest with himself he could add Zabuza Momochi , Raiga Kurosuki and the old idiot of a Mizukage to his list. The old bastard had been senile and more than content to say locked up in his tower with his books and let the rest of the world think they were cowards. The old man had died a happy, peaceful death leaving his beloved land in complete disarray.

The new Mizukage took a bit of a different approach. He was an ex-Swordsman of the Mist who, thankfully shared Mangetsu's dislike of having their noble name dragged through the mud by three men who had long since lost the right to bear it and a third who had never really had it to begin with. He had been offered the position to help clear the name of the Swordsmen and Hoozuki. He had accepted the position gladly and set out to do the impossible task. At the moment though it was very very hard considering his location. Angrily he shoved outwards with his power, materializing and ripping the water bottle apart. Rolling over the man he snagged his fingers on one of the branches and flipped himself over, falling into line with the rest of them. Turning around he stopped, realizing belatedly that his companions had stopped and that his hood was down. He shrugged, not really caring. His appearance was far more human than most of his village and he doubted that he was known at all around these parts.

The man who stopped them was dressed in black from head to toe. His hair was cropped short and almost as black as the rest of his cloths. His skin was so pale it was almost ghostly white, contrasting sharply with the rest of his cloths. His lips curved into a small, enigmatic smile that went no where near his eyes. Mangetsu got the strange sensation that the gesture was forced though. It seemed that thought the young man had followed and somehow managed to stop him he did not full understand why he was doing it. Even so he seemed determined. Mangetsu looked over at his companions. Their faces may have been hidden but they were watching him intently. It was easy to tell they were warriors. Their bodies were rigidly prepared to turn and sprint off. He rolled his eyes. How they expected to fool anyone into thinking they were something other than rigidly trained Ninjas he had no idea. The four of them surveyed each other and for a moment no-one moved. Mangetsu let out a frustrated breath, snapping all eyes to him.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded putting his hands on his hips.

"I would like to know why you helped us," Sai said.

"What makes you think we'll tell you?" Mangetsu snapped.

"Because we're on the same side now," Sai smiled honestly.

"You're suppose to follow that with a threat," Mangetsu sighed when he did not, "you're quite bad at this."

"I do not wish to threaten you--"

"Then don't."

"Then answer my question."

Mangetsu narrowed his eyes. These were the Konoha Ninjas? No wonder Itachi had gone and killed a lot of them, it didn't seem like it would be that hard. There was something in this one's eyes though that tugged at his heart. He had an earnest curiosity in his eyes that was far too innocent to be faked. His throat tightened painfully. His brother had worn that look, that wide eyed curiosity that made everyone want to teach him. Mangetsu had been proud of his brother, proud and worried. Suigetsu was almost too good, too violent. He had tried to tell him, tried to explain that the MIst Swordsmen were a unit. They had to be able to function independently and as a team. The second people had started calling him 'the second coming of Zabuza' Mangetsu had known it was only a matter of time before tragedy struck.

Suigetsu had been proud of the nickname. Mangetsu had been horrified by it. He had spoken to the Mizukage but the old man had been adamant that people should be aware of what his brother was. It had taken all his control not to run him through right there and then. Because of his mistakes his innocent little brother who had a practice sword that was too big for him would never become a Swordsman of the Mist, his only dream. Unfortunately for them Suigetsu had been outside. Mangetsu had opened the door in time to see his brother's tear-streaked face before he ran as fast as he could. Mangetsu had tried to follow him but he had only found him as Orochimaru had grabbed him and vanished. He had screamed and tried to go, tried to follow. Wherever Suigetsu went he had to go, that was how it had been since they were children. But no, it had not worked out that way. Their childhood was over and their pact to stay together was as broken as the house they had lived in.

Time had taken its toll and he had learned to hate the wide-eyed boy who used to look at him like he knew everything in the world. As the tales of Suigetsu spread and he heard the snickers he assumed, like everyone else, that his idiot of a brother had gone off and joined Orochimaru. That the haunting memory of him screaming out for his brother as the nigthmares took him away was just something he made up. He was still not sure of what was or was not true. Except sometimes, sometimes he would see someone with the same kind of wide eyed innocence or the same cheeky grin and his heart would ache. He had told the Mizukage that as the head of the Hoozuki Clan he had the right to punish his brother as he saw fit. He knew that no matter what kind of a monster his brother had become, no matter how much he wanted to smack sense into him, he was not going to be able to kill him. He swallowed, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to say to the curious man in front of them.

"Because we're on the same side," the third member of their party said with an enigmatic smile, "at least, for now."


	16. Sorry

"Get up!"

Kankuro moaned and lifted his hand, showing his sister exactly what he thought of her plan for him. Temari hissed in anger and slammed her hand into the wall. After they had returned to Suna, back at the Chunin Exams a lifetime ago the three of them had all tried to make amends with each other. Little by little the red haired boy who had always terrified them became their brother, something entirely removed from the monster who had plagued their village. When he had been taken by those monsters Kankuro had almost killed himself trying to get out of bed to go save him. Temari had been no better. The moment they saw Gaara's body, before Elder Chiyo and Naruto had brought him back, both their hearts had frozen in their chests. It was like a cruel, horrible joke. They had failed to protect him, like they had failed to do countless times before. And then, like a miracle, he had sat up. He had been alive. The two doubted they had ever been so thrilled in their entire lives.

Aside from the nightmares, the changes in their lives since the removal of Shukaku had been rather secondary They had long ago stopped thinking of Gaara as a monster and by the time the actual monster was gone it seemed like a secondary thing. Within a week he had regained all his strength. WIthin two, he was controlling sand like he used too. As it turned out, Gaara had suppressed Shukaku enough that their Chakra was almost completely isolated from each other. Gaara was not as able to attack for as long as before but it was near thing. The people had long ago learned to respect Gaara. The fact they had turned up to save him regardless of whether Shukaku was inside him or not was proof of that. They had been concerned as to whether he was able to control sand but Gaara had proved them that he was ore than able to do that.

The other changes were a bit harder to see at first. Nightmares or no Gaara learned to sleep and joined Temari and Kankuro in their addiction to caffeinated beverages. Their house in the morning was not somewhere people wanted to be. Except Matsuri, of course, but Temari and Kanuro shared the opinion that there was very little that Matsuri would not face for Gaara. Then again, it was clear that Gaara was rapidly sharing the sentiment with the girl. The siblings had been endlessly amused to watch their little brother struggle through the long-delayed pitfalls of a first love. They were just lucky Gaara was falling in love with a girl. Kankuro had been more than ecstatic to slowly torture Shikamaru. Actually Gaara seemed to have enjoyed it just as much. She was just happy that neither of her brothers had been inspired to actually fight him. As it was she didn't talk to them for a week afterwards.

Probably the most amusing moment of Kankuro's life was when Gaara, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot, asked him for girl advice. Kankuro had been so stunned that he fell off his chair, alerting Temari who thought someone had died. Gaara had turned just as red as his hair and repeated the question. Temari and Kankuro had been totally stunned. They hadn't even bothered to ask who it was. As it turned out Kankuro's advice would have gotten him smacked hard across the face. Matsuri may not have liked weapons but Temari had no doubt that if Gaara repeated what Kankuro told him too he was going to get hit hard. Fortunately Temari had patiently explained that there was a difference between girl's and pieces of meat and if Kankuro knew that maybe he would have a real girlfriend. Temari didn't think Gaara had made a move yet, despite the fact that Matsuri had become an unofficial resident of their house.

As it turned out, Gaara could cook better than either of them. Unfortunately none of them liked to cook, regardless of their skill. But one night Temari had tried to cook, emphasis on the try considering it had been a spectacular failure in every sense of the word. Temari had left the food out and Kankuro, being Kankuro, had eaten it. Temari had come home to be greeted by her brother telling her, in explicit detail, what he was going to do to her. It would have been far more insulting if he hadn't been doubled over the toilet when he was threatening. She actually felt kind of bad for him, not bad enough to apologize--he knew the risks when he went for the food. Besides she was acting Kazekage, she had more important things to worry about since it was clear her brother wasn't going to die from food poisoning. At the moment he was lying in bed but she attributed that more to laziness than she did to him actually being sick.

"Kankuro!" she shouted, "get your ass out of bed! I just spoke to Shika--"

"Damn it Temari," Kankuro groaned, "stop talking about your damn phone sex! You wanna get freaky than that's fine but I'm your brother! I don't talk about that kind of stuff with you!"

"First off what I do with Shikamaru is my business, not yours! Second I came to tell you that Sasuke's back."

Kankuro rolled over and shoved himself up on his elbows. Sasuke was back? Did that mean Itachi was dead? Did he find anymore out about why he wanted Shukaku? Questions pounded through him. It was not as if he truly cared for the raven haired boy who had left so many years ago but he did care for Naruto. The brat had broken through the walls his brother had put up. He had found a way to open his brother's heart and for that Kankuro would always be grateful. He knew the kind of effect Sasuke had on Naruto. He knew that Naruto viewed Sasuke as a brother, moreso than he viewed his own brother. Worry surged through him. He knew that Gaara and Matsuri were in Konoha for peace negotiations. He trusted Matsuri to help his brother but he knew that Gaara worried for his friend. Pushing himself up he looked at his sister.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"We don't know everything yet," she said, "Gaara's in negotiations with the Hokage but he passed information along through Shikamaru," she continued, "Kakashi was seriously injured and there was a girl with him, someone named Rin."

"Kakashi's got a girl?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "holy crap! You've got a boyfriend, Gaara's got a girlfriend and now Kakashi?! Has the world gone fucking crazy?!"

"Well maybe if you treated girls like human beings one would like you!"

"I have a girlfriend thank you very much!"

"Yeah not for long!"

"Hold on, if Kakashi's got a girlfriend how the hell do they make out?"

"Huh?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well he's got that mask on, I just think that might kinda get in the way," Kankuro muttered, "I mean how does he eat on missions? Does he like sneak away and stuff his face or something?"

"Kankuro that is so not important at the moment!" Temari shouted.

"Not so loud!" he hissed clapping his hands over his ears, "how's Gaara?"

"Probably very worried," she said, "I made Shikamaru promise to have him call us after he's out of the talks," she said crossing her arms, "now get the hell up, we've got work to do."

**Break**

Rin had not been near Kakashi's room since her tirade. She couldn't go in there, couldn't take the sight of him so fragile on the bed. She couldn't deal with the thought that she had put him there. He had been coming after her, he had been trying to help her and gotten hurt. The day was giving way to the night. Sasuke refused to see anyone, unsure of how to deal with his brother and the fact that he had, by all indications, helped them. The rag-tag family that had taken over the hospital drifted back in and out in smaller groups. Rin had gone back to her room to be checked over by one of the healers who did their work silently and left quickly before she could ask about Kakashi. She didn't recognize them and realized they probably wouldn't tell her anything anyway. After all, she did not have a blood relation to him, there was no real reason why Rin should care about Kakashi. The younger generation, they didn't know about her or about what Kakashi had once been. He was obviously well-liked and people clearly cared about him. She was truly glad for him, for the life he had built in Konoha.

She should go

She knew that. She should go now, before he woke up, before she told him what she really wanted to. She should run. Then he could think of her as a coward and she could shove thoughts of the white-haired Ninja into the back of her mind where he belonged. He only seemed to get horribly hurt when she was around. His eye? Her fault. The fact he was lying on a bed a few doors down with machines working for his body? Again, her fault. Madara Uchiha was alive and restored, at least his body was. She shuddered to think what would happen if his power was fully restored. Well, she knew what would happen. Kakashi had shown his weakness. He was willing to come after her. She knew Madara was more than willing to exploit that. Whether or not she could successfully defend herself was irrelevant. She would, one day, get captured and Kakashi would come after her. They may have escaped with their lives this time but what about next time? What if she didn't have enough Chakra or what if he was really dead before she could get to him? What if she killed him for real?

Wrapping her arms around her knees she looked out at the Hokage mountain. The five faces stared back. She bit her lip. She wanted Minato there, she wanted him to tell her what she was supposed to do now? Would it be better for her to leave? Kakashi could go be a cold bastard again but he'd at least be alive. He had a life here, independent of her and the past. She had no right to take that away from him, especially not now when it would potentially result in his death. She had already killed one of her team-mates, she didn't need to go and kill another one. But if she left, if she ran away again, would it do any good? They could still find her, they could take her and use her as bait. She had a feeling that even if she ran away now, if she made him think the worst of her, if they dangled her in front of him he was going to come after her. She sighed and shook her head, she was horribly confused. What was she supposed to do? Run and risk it or stay? Staying seemed like the less desirable of the two but she seriously doubted that she was going to be able to just walk away again.

Getting to her feet, completely uneasy with the thoughts in her head, she walked over to the window. Against her will she felt anger well up in her. This was not fair! Minato should still be there. The Fox never should have attacked. She shouldn't have healed him. She should have let him just die, or she should have killed him or something. She shouldn't have healed him, she shouldn't have let him still be a threat to the world. If he had died then the story would have ended. Now, now it was still going on. The threat was still out there and it was her fault. Once again she wasn't strong enough. Like Minato had told her, blinded by emotion. How was she supposed be? How could she cast off her emotions? She didn't think it was possible. If she hadn't healed him he would have taken over Sasuke and then they would be in a worse position than they were in before. Turning away from the window she slipped out of the hospital room and headed down the hallway tightening. Pushing open the door she saw Kakashi, his eyes closed. His mask had been put on and his oxygen mask had been removed. The color was slowly creeping back into his face. She narrowed her eyes as one of his fingers twitched.

"You're awake," she accused.

"Are you going to yell at me?" he asked.

"What's the point?" she sighed, "I can't get anything through that thick skull of yours," she walked over to the bed, "scoot over."

He obeyed her command, shifting over. She climbed onto the bed with him, slipping her legs under the covers. She placed her head on his chest, his heartbeat echoing in her ears. After a moment she felt him shift and one of his arms coming around her waist. She closed her eyes, feeling the bandages against her cheek. Looking up at him she saw his eye open lazily and look down at her.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

"I-I shouldn't have said those things," she said, "I just wanted you to go home, to be safe," she ducked her head.

"You also yelled at me--"

"Oh you deserved that."

"I guess I did," he muttered. After a moment he looked down at her, "I shouldn't have left."

"S'okay," she said adjusting her head, "just don't do it next time," she felt him nod above her and smiled, half asleep already with the steady sound of his heart in her ear.

**Break**

Hiashi loved his brother. Family ties were not supposed to be important, he knew that much. The mission, the Clan, they were all supposed to come above the connection between siblings. Before bitterness took them over, before their paths had split, the Hyuuga twins were as close as close could be. When Hizashi got the curse seal it was Hiashi who stayed up with him for three days, holding back his brother's hair when he was sick and placing cool cloths on his forehead when he burned with a fever. The elders tried to pry him away but he had caused such a scene that they left him by his twin's side. When they moved Hizashi to the Branch House Hiashi had wept bitterly, not understanding how he was so different from his brother. Eventually their bond had weakened, there was too much animosity between the Branch and Main houses. But there were moments, few and far in between, when the two of them would be reunited and the world would seem right. They were at each other's weddings, the births of their children. He wasn't sure when he had fully bought into the Hyuuga morals but one day he had. And then the day of the Chunin Exams had happened when he had seen his daughter fight with such determination and watched the boy he had always looked down on prove himself.

He had started to train Neji because of that, claiming the boy needed the guidance of someone who was able to teach him. The Elders had objected vehemently but Hiashi had asserted his authority. The Elders had a lot of power in the Clan but he was the undisputed Head and there was no-one there to challenge him. Looking at his children he could remember the confusion he had felt when they had branded Hizashi all those years ago. Shame had flooded through him. He had become one of those disgusting, narrow-minded fools he had cursed for what they did to his brother. At first the boy, his nephew, had been cool and reserved, barely speaking when spoken too. He looked so much like Hizashi but there was none of the joy in him that his brother had at his age. The boy had so much anger inside of him it was astounding. One day he had made the mistake of telling him how different he was than his father. Neji had frozen, struggling to maintain control of his emotions. In that instant he looked far more like the child he was than the adult he pretended to be. Though the girls didn't know it Hiashi had visited Neji the night someone had accidentally activated his Curse Seal. He had snuck in to see the delirious boy. Somehow the boy had known he was there, even if the other girl's didn't. He had called him father, he had begged to know why he had left, why he was all alone. Hisashi had soothed the boy as best he could, struggling to keep his own rampant emotions in check. He imagined someone had told him or that Neji had figured it out because in the following weeks Neji made an effort to be less cold towards him.

He knew the Elders were going to flip out when they discovered his meeting with Tsume Inuzuka. Hell, he flipped out internally when he opened the door and was faced with the sight of her in formal robes. If he had less control his jaw would have slammed into the floor. He had asked Hanabi about the 'Inuzuka boy' but his daughter had seemed torn between tears and blushing before muttering that he was a nice boy but she understood her duty to the Clan and she was grateful for the opportunity to avoid the Curse Mark. Hiashi had resisted the urge to give her a good shake and demand to know if he was the cause of her sadness. And then he had opened the door to see Tsume who had calmly told him that their Clans were in need of an alliance. He had raised his eyebrows and Tsume, being Tsume and an Inuzuka had put a hand on his chest and shoved him inside, telling him that their children were in love and they were going to make this work or she was going to sick the massive dog next to her on him and it wouldn't be pretty. He had invited her in for tea and that was how they found themselves currently.

"How long have they been--" he shook his head, "together?"

"I'm not sure," Tsume said, "I know she came to my house last night very upset and Ino came to see me, obviously concerned about the two of them."

"I see," he said slowly, feeling very much unlike the Clan Head and far more like the father of two girls in love, "this is going to take some convincing from the Clan eld--" he looked at the book she pushed forward, "what's this?"

"Some meaningless, half-forgotten conflict between our Clans," she said with a shrug, "apparently Hinata, Ino and Sai dug it up when researching information on Naruto's father."

"He knows?" Hiashi frowned. Tsume nodded, "well I suppose he was going to find out sooner or later. Hows he taking the news?"

"He doesn't know everything," Tsume said, her voice heavy with regret, "at least, not yet. Though I imagine he will soon," she shook her head, "now then," he looked up, "how long is it going to take to deal with the Elders?"

"Not too long," he stood up, "but before we finalize anything I believe my nephew and I need to speak to your son, to make sure his intentions are pure."

"Well if you have to," Tsume smirked, "I imagine Kiba could use a good talking too," she chuckled, "just wait until Hinata and Naruto--"

"Hinata and Naruto what?" Hiashi hissed, his face rapidly turning red.

Tsume burst out laughing. Hanabi pulled her ear away from the door, her eyes wide. She knew eavesdropping was bad but this was her life! She had changed into a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Racing to her room she grabbed a pair of shoes and yanked them on before pulling up her window and slipping out. Her feet hit the ground as she ran all the way to the Inuzuka Compound. She jumped over the fence easily, landing on the other side. From the ground she could see Kiba and Akamaru pacing, obviously agitated. Akamaru's head flew up an instant before Kiba's did and their eyes locked. Without a single word the two of them raced to each other, meeting halfway in the middle of the path. Hanabi buried her face in Kiba's chest as Kiba inhaled her scent. Akamaru hung back slightly, watching the two.

"You heard?" she looked up at him. He nodded, unable to speak at the moment, "is it--I mean, is it okay? We've only been going out for a bit and--" she bit her lip nervously.

"I love you," he burst out.

"What?" she gasped, looking up at him, her eyes wide.

"I love you," he repeated, taking his mother's advice, "I love the way your hair falls in between your eyes and how you never seem upset even when Akamaru jumps you. I love how even when you act all cold your eyes give you away. Hell I love your eyes, even whey you've got the Byakugan activated even if everyone else thinks its creepy. And I'd be willing to sit through your father, Neji and Hinata telling me exactly how they'd kill me if it meant that I could spend one more day with you. When I see you with other boys who don't know about us--you know what, when I see you with boys who do know about us, I want to rip them apart. I know we've only been going out for a little bit and even if half of Konoha knows about us we haven't technically come out to everyone but I'm total and completely in love with you," he stopped, looking at her wide eyes.

Hanabi was completely stunned at his speech. As a kind of rule she was not a very emotionally open person. She had always been strong for herself and for her sister. She had always known that Hinata would be the Head of the Hyuuga's one day and she had resigned herself to an arranged marriage with some stuffy man who was probably way older than her. She had never, ever, expected the loud, brash Kiba Inuzuka and his equally loud and brash Akamaru to take her heart over. She was a Hyuuga for crying out loud, Hyuugas and Inuzuka's were not known for co-existing. Even Hinata had been marginally uncomfortable with her team in the beginning. But Kiba and Akamaru had a way of winning people over. They weren't subtle, they weren't tactful but they were true which was more than she could say about half her Clan. Looking up into Kiba's odd eyes she realized what her heart had known all along. She couldn't imagine waking up without the prospect of seeing him and Akamaru. Much to her surprise she felt heat rise up in her cheeks. She ducked her head but Kiba placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it up so their eyes met.

"I love you too," she said, her voice soft. Akamaru barked joyfully, "and I love Akamaru. I love you both so much," she smiled, feeling her eyes sting, "we can make it work right?"

"Absolutely," he said his voice sure, "we can make this work," he looked down at her, "otherwise I'm going to have to kill your husband."

"Then you'd be killing yourself," she grinned up at him.

"You've got a point there," he grinned right back, his hand moving from her chin to the back of her neck as he pressed his lips to hers. Akamaru barked and raced over to them, his tail wagging furiously. One of her hands left Kiba's neck to tangle itself in Akamaru's fur, "your father's going to kill me, isn't he?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Probably," she said, "but I promise to get you to the healers before you die."

"Well that's a relief," he smirked before ducking his head and kissing her once again.


	17. At Wit's End

One of Sasuke's earliest memories was trying on his brother's ANBU gear. The gear had swam over him but he had thought it was the coolest thing in the world. His brother had taken one look at him and laughed. He had pouted but Itachi had hurried to assure him that he was just surprised that was all. He had shown Sasuke the proper way to hold a sword that day, carefully arranging his hands in the proper position and walking him through a few stances. His father had given him a look of complete disgust and told his brother to stop playing around. Itachi had glared right back before going back to playing with Sasuke. The more Sasuke thought of it, the more his memories seemed to flow like that. Happy moments with itachi or his mother, killed quickly by a man whose approval he had been so desperate for. After learning what a real leader was like, Sasuke knew his father was not someone he should have tried to impress constantly. He wouldn't say his father deserved what he got but he was beginning to wonder if dedicating his whole life to murdering Itachi was really worth it.

When he had finally collapsed he had felt a profound sense of relief. Not relief that he had killed him but relief that his miserable life was finally, finally over. Only it hadn't been over. He had woken up. He knew everyone thought he had gone crazy and truth be told he was beginning to think they were right. Months of physical brutality and the horribly smooth voice whispering in his ear about his brother. About how no-one had seen the desperate, broken prodigy. No-one had watched him break bit by bit until there was nothing left to save. Everyone had expected him to be strong, no-one had heard him crying for help. How when Sasuke had said he hated him, it had been the final straw. How Itachi had begged for Sasuke's life like a scared child. How he had done everything in his power to ensure that if there was one survivor of the massacre it was Sasuke. The voice had whispered, louder than his screams could ever be, and the pain had grown until Sasuke barely knew what was real and what was a lie. Had his brother been the monster he thought he had been or had he been a puppet and nothing more? Something raw sliced through him and he gritted his teeth, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Sasuke?" he heard Sai's voice.

"Go away," he gritted out.

"Alright," he said and retreated

Footsteps approached the bed.

"I told you to go aw--" the words died on his lips.

Standing behind him was someone who had to be related to Suigetsu. The resemblance was uncanny. This one had shorter hair and appeared more human though. He was dressed in a long black cloak and strapped to his waist was a sword. He surveyed Sasuke cooly, his eyes taking in everything. He was far more relaxed than the Ninjas Sasuke had met before, far more like Suigetsu. He imagined he flowed much the same way. He tried to think if Suigetsu had ever mentioned a brother but could not remember. The man closed the rest of the distance between the two of them. Sasuke didn't even try to get to his feet, he just glared up at the man. The man seemed more than willing to return the glare. His eyes narrowed slightly as Sasuke tried to figure out why the hell this man would be coming to him.

"I heard from your friend that you saved a man from Orochimaru and traveled with him," he looked at him, "where's Suigetsu?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said. The man glared, "I assembled Team Snake to find Itachi. When I found him we disbanded," he glared at the man, "how did you convince Sai to let you in here?"

"Technically he couldn't have stopped me, I'm not a Missing Nin," he said.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't need to answer your questions," he spat, "if you do not know where Suigetsu is then you're of no use to me."

"Suigetsu was a prisoner for a long time before I freed him, why do you want to find him now?" Sasuke demanded.

"I've always wanted to find him," he said, "he is, after all, my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes," he said, "but I was prevented from finding him for a long time, for which i am truly sorry. I know he came through Konoha some time ago, that he was free for a while but I don't think he understood the limitations of our bodies and was forced to return to Orochimaru."

"He was going to fight Kisame when I last saw him," Sasuke said after a moment of silence.

"Kisame?" he frowned, "why would he--"

"He wanted to be a Swordsmen. He took Zabuza's sword when I was with him and spoke of fighting Kisame for his."

"He was trying to reclaim them," something raw flashed across his eyes, "he never knew when to quit," he added with a shake of his head, "he did figure out the water thing though right?" Sasuke nodded, "well then there's a chance," he smiled, "thank you," he walked over to the window and paused, "you know you might wanna try smiling once in a while," he grinned, "you and your brother, exactly the same," Sasuke's eyes widened, "oh and you're not supposed to use the Sharingan, something about possession or crap like that," he waved and jumped backwards and vanished.

Sasuke raced over to the window, desperate for the man who knew his brother. What was going on? Why was Itachi doing this? Had he really been possessed or was this just another one of his sick mind games. The man was already long gone by the time he got there. His fists clenched and before he knew it he had slammed one into the window sill. He should have known he hadn't been successful in killing his brother. He should have known that Itachi would find a way to win. Itachi would always be stronger, no matter how many forbidden techniques Sasuke subjected himself too. His eyes burned as he looked out on Konoha, the village he had sworn to protect and subsequently abandoned. For what? To avenge a Clan who he had hated? To kill a brother he had loved? Nothing made any sense! For that, at least, he knew he could blame Itachi. Why had his brother let him believe that he was in control? Why hadn't he gone to anyone for help? There had to be someone who he trusted. But Shisui had been spying on him for the Clan and Itachi had always been good at isolating himself. In fact, Sasuke could barely think of any of Itachi's friends.

Gritting his teeth he tried to think back to the few times he had seen people visit for Itachi. The team Itachi had been on would come every so often but when he became ANBU and they didn't the visits stopped. Shisui was usually there but he had betrayed Itachi and he was dead. There had to be someone else, someone he was forgetting. Someone from ANBU who could tell him something about his brother. As he thought hard he remembered two men who came to the house, once. His father had been angry when they arrived but they had shown indifference to his emotions. Their faces had been hidden, one by a cat mask and one by something else, either a dog or a wolf. His mind ached in protest of thinking of the long suppressed memories but he forced himself too. One had brown hair and one had grey hair, half hidden by the cloak he wore. Sasuke's eyes flew open in wordless shock. His brother had known Kakashi.

Betrayal surged through him. How had Kakashi not said anything? The rational part of his mind told him that Kakashi couldn't have said anything. ANBU did not share information. Kakashi couldn't have said anything about his brother anymore than he could have talked about his missions as an ANBU. In a way it made sense, how Kakashi had constantly tried to show him that he was more than just an avenger, how he had tried to save him. Had Kakashi tried to save Itachi too? When he looked at Sasuke did he see Itachi looking back? Sasuke shook his head angrily trying to clear it. But the questions just kept coming, over and over like waves pounding a beach. Unable to take them anymore the walked out of the room. He heard one of the healers call to him but he ignored them. Kakashi's room had to be around there somewhere. He saw Tsunade come out of a room and walked in, ignoring her calling to him. Kakashi was siting in the bed, Rin was in a chair. Kakashi lifted his head and their eyes locked.

"You knew him," Sasuke hissed, his voice tight with anger and frustration, "you knew Itachi and you never said anything, not one damn word!" his voice rose, "how could you not tell me that you knew him?! Was that all I was to you? A chance to make up for Itachi?!" he was shouting and he could feel his eyes stinging but he didn't care, he couldn't care, "why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you help him?! Why didn't anyone help him?! He just--he just drowned and no-one tried to save him!"

He didn't even feel the needle that entered his arm until the drugs took over. Kakashi looked with a heavy heart as his former student hit the ground. Tsunade shook her head sadly before two healers got him onto a stretcher and took him away. Rin hung her head sadly. Sasuke had taken a beating, emotionally and physically. She didn't know what Itachi's intentions were but he certainly was not making things easier on the poor guy. A few moments later Naruto appeared in the doorway, photo album tucked under one arm along with what looked like a library book. Rin tensed and she saw Kakashi do the same, wondering what they were in for. Naruto looked at them cooly and for one horrible second Rin imagined she was about to be attacked by the Nine Tails. Only, instead of getting angry or upset, Naruto's face broke into a wide, ear-splitting grin.

"It took you guys long enough to wake up!" he cried, "you've been sleeping for a long time!"

"Healing Naruto," Kakashi corrected.

"Sleeping," Naruto smirked, "i got the photo album and I've got a question," the two tensed as he held out the book, "well I've got a lot of questions but I've got one really big one," he looked at them, failing to look serious, "have you worn the same mask or do you need to buy bigger ones?"

Rin bust out laughing, Kakashi's eye widened in surprise before narrowing.

"He's got a point, how many have you gone through?"

"Not that many," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Rin pulled her chair and another closer to the bed as Kakashi shifted over. Naruto took the other chair and opened the photo album.

**Break**

Hiashi Hyuuga was truly happy. The Elders had finally agreed to the arranged marriage of Kiba Inuzuka and Hanabi Hyuuga. Even if, it seemed, half of Konoha knew that their arranged marriage was just speeding up the inevitable. The stuffy Elders did not which was what really mattered. He knew that Hanabi wanted to tell Hinata herself so he was looking for his nephew. He knew Neji had been helping the Healers and spent the night at the hospital. Past that he was not sure where he was. But he knew it was easy enough to find him. He just had to ask for Tenten. He knew that pretty much ever second Neji was not with the Hyuugas he was with her. He did not know the extent of the relationship except that she was the first one he had ever seen make Neji smile since his father's death. He had a very large suspicion that she was the reason that no-one seemed to be able to land a hit on his nephew, regardless of his own abilities. She was everything Neji was not, his perfect compliment. Loud, brash, always speaking her mind, it didn't matter that she had no last name, no family she had accepted Neji, curse mark and all, long before the thought had even crossed Hiashi's mind. For that he would always be grateful to her and to the two spandex-clad Ninjas.

He found them with Sakura getting food. The healer looked a little tired but it was obvious she was happy to be in the company of friends. Probably the oddest pair was the Kazekage and his friend. Internally Hiashi knew that he was young, the same age as the rest of them but it was odd to see someone who held such a position sitting eating Ramen. His hair had grown out a bit, enough to somewhat cover the tattoo on his forehead. Judging from the look on Shikamaru's face he had a feeling that the subject of the conversation was his relatively new relationship with Temari. Although the rumors were that Kankuro had been far more frightening than Gaara when they found out. The girl next to Gaara was laughing easily with the rest of them. He didn't recognize her but she wore a forehead protector around her neck with the symbol of Suna on it. Finally he approached the table, making his presence known. Neji looked up at him and got to his feet quickly, eyes guarded.

It bothered Hiashi, more than he would like to admit, that Neji still viewed him as someone to be feared and respected, despite his efforts to make things right with him. Tenten, who he was beginning to think wasn't afraid of anything, grinned and waved at him. Neji walked over to him and bowed respectfully. Hiashi returned the gesture and walked a few feet away with him, out of earshot of his friends. He had a feeling that Hanabi or Kiba or both of them would want to share the new themselves. He looked at Neji, feeling something deep in his heart ache. He had never really liked Neji's mother, but then again, he didn't think Neji's father had really liked her either. It had been an arranged marriage and not a happy one. Still, Hizashi had been sad when his wife died. Hiashi had not. He was just thankful that Neji was the spitting image of Hizashi. As he dressed in more traditional robes the resemblance just grew. Neji looked almost exactly like his father had at his age.

"I need you to help me inform Kiba Inuzuk exactly what will happen if he harms my daughter in any way," he said flatly, "I imagine having two of us there instead of just one will be more frightening."

"I thought Hanabi was going to have an arranged marriage," Neji said.

"She is," he replied, "to KIba Inuzuka," he looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening, "whose team-mate seems to have a unique way of sharing it with the world."

All eyes went to the sky and Neji had a hard time trying to keep his face neutral. Shino, upon finding out about Hanabi and Kiba's engagement, had seen fit to broadcast it across the sky. Hiashi's eyes widened in surprise, but he supposed the younger generation had their own ways of doing things. Someone in the Ramen shop obviously saw it because he heard several very feminine shrieks of 'oh how romantic' and 'that's so cute!'. It was obvious though that it was no surprise to any of them. The bugs rearranged themselves into a much more lewd message that had Hiashi seeing red. He looked over at his nephew who nodded, his mind slipping into perfect synch with his uncle as the two Hyuugas stalked off to find Kiba. Back at the Ramen stand Tenten watched the two Hyuugas stalk off and smiled, making a mental note to tell Tsunade she was going to have two, possibly three, patients within a few hours. She smiled at the sight of the two of them, looking far more alike than Neji would ever admit.

On the other side of the table Gaara smiled slightly with his lips, his eyes giving away how he really felt. Matsuri knew Gaara was guarded, he had been for a long time and would be for longer still. If Gaara was being honest with himself, he would admit that he liked Matsuri. He had gone to Kankuro for advice on how to approach girls, though he was still positive that if he referred to any girl like Kankuro had suggested, much less a girl he liked, he was going to get beaten severely, sand or no sand. But Gaara had liked Matsuri for longer than he would admit to himself, much less to his brother. He had started to like her when she had tried to hit him with the club that was far too big for her, before he helped her find a weapon that she had some actual chance of using.

The day after she saw him as Shukaku had been one of the oddest in his life. He had gone to their training sight with his heart pounding in his ears, telling himself he was not a child on the swings, that if she wasn't there he would find her a new teacher and be mature about it. She hadn't been there and he had felt disappointment well up in him. Knowing concentration was out of the question he had headed home, telling himself it was for the best. On his way home, however, he encountered two very frightened boys and a very angry Matsuri wielding her weapon with surprising skill and shouting at the boys that if they ever insulted him again she was going to kill them. To say he had been stunned was an understatement. The boys had run and Matsuri had blazed right past him, moaning that she was late for training. He had calmly showed up a few minuets after her, telling her that paperwork had kept him. She told him that she had beat up two boys. He had tried to scold her but she stubbornly told him that she was protecting someone with her weapon and wasn't that what he was always saying? Gaara had stared. He had never really had someone protect him before.

After Shukaku's removal he was sick for the first time. Gaara hadn't had so much as the sniffles growing up and he came down with the full fledged flu. Not owning a bed of his own he was temporarily stationed in Temari's room. His siblings helped as best they could but despite Temari's efforts to be maternal, his sister was not. Unfortunately the two of them had to be acting Kazekage while he tried to think of all the reasons not to kill himself. After a day Matsuri showed up and hesitantly asked if he was alright. His siblings had let her in, trusting her because of the kindness she had always shown Gaara. Matsuri, as luck would have it, knew how to cook and suddenly Gaara found out that chicken noodle soup was actually not bad. Matsuri hadn't even teased him that the tip of his nose matched his hair. When he woke up a few days later feeling much better he was surprised to see his old bear in the bed with him, something Kankuro pretended to know nothing about. He had returned to training with her a few days later.

When the nightmares had started and she began to sleep over his house more and more he started to wonder. How could she be with him after seeing him for what he was? At first there was not a lot to wonder about. He saw her as a very close friend and then as something that was as much a part of everyday life as his siblings. Of course he never saw her as a sibling, but she was just another member of his very strange household. He knew that she didn't mind mornings as much as the rest of them and would make coffee or tea in the morning. He would cook breakfast usually as his siblings slouched down. Their sleeping together had nothing sexual about it. If people noticed that four people left the house in the morning they were wise enough not to say anything. Despite going to Kankuro for advice Gaara had yet to actually do anything with Matsuri. He enjoyed her company and the thought of ruining that was unbearable to him.

But he wanted too.

He wanted to ruin it and feel her lips against his own. He wanted to bury his fingers in her hair and hear her gasp his name as she lost control of herself. He wanted to make sure the whole male population of Suna--hell of the Five Shinobi Nations knew that if they so much as touched her he was going to give them a Desert Imperial Funeral before they could even blink. But this was Matsuri, sweet, kind Matsuri who was his opposite in every way, shape and form. She liked him well enough to stay with him but she didn't love him, she couldn't love him, not after what he had done. But she didn't seem to mind though and that puzzled him to no end. She should hate him shouldn't she? Or be afraid of him or do anything but look at him with the kind of acceptance that she did. Initially he chalked it up to stupidity but after seeing him at his worst, time and time again, he was beginning to think there was a chance it was something more.

"Oh Gaara, your sister wants you to call," Shikamaru said with a shake of his head.

"Did she get Kankuro out of bed yet?" Matsuri asked.

"Not yet, but last I heard there was going to be an attempt."

"Good luck," Matsuri said, her voice overly grave, "it was an honor to know you," Shikamaru cracked up, his shoulders shaking.

"Would you like to call her and recount the details of the meeting?" Gaara looked at her.

"Nope," Matsuri grinned, "but I promise that when they bring Kiba to the healers I'll make sure that one's available for you."

"Sakura."

All eyes turned to Shizune. The healer stood there, every inch of her body betraying the helplessness a healer sometimes felt when their skills were not useful. Sakura knew that look, it was the look she got when she sometimes lost a patient. Admittedly it was a rare occurrence but it happened. But if Shizune was standing there, with that look, asking for her then there was one reason and one reason only that she was there. Something had happened to Sasuke. It felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. He had been resting. He had been fine. All his diagnostics were showing improvement. What went wrong?

"Wha-whats wrong with Sasuke?" she whispered.

"Please," Shizune said hanging her head, "come with me. Naruto's at the hospital. Tsunade wants to talk to you both," Sakura nodded and got to her feet, following Shizune back to the hospital, terror flooding through her.


	18. Everybody Wants You

Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Yamato were all stationed in Kakashi's hospital room. He was still unable to move for the most part and they all knew very well that Rin would push him right back onto the bed if he tried to get up. Shizune stood off to the side while Tsunade tried to figure out how to phrase what she was about to say. She had instructed Shizune to bring Sakura right there, knowing if she or Naruto saw what happened to Sasuke there would be no talking to them for some time. So she had them in Kakashi's room, trying to figure out how much to tell them an if it would really make any difference at all. They obviously knew something was up, Sasuke had been well on his way to recovery when they left and now he was a heavily sedated mess. She had a feeling Sakura would have put it together. Only the young woman did not look crushed, not like Tsunade expected her. That worried her more than she would like to admit.

Sakura on the other hand was not crushed. She imagined Sasuke had some kind of a breakdown but she didn't know the full extent. The worrisome thing was that she didn't really care. It was like those moments when his heart had stopped and she had told herself it was someone else on the bed. This was not Sasuke. This couldn't be Sasuke. Sasuke was brave and strong and sure of himself. He was the one who dragged Naruto back to earth and showed Sakura what she needed to improve on. The broken man, the one who kept falling, he couldn't be Sasuke, simple as that. Sasuke hated Itachi, he hated a lot of things. Sasuke was an avenger. Sasuke never questioned or doubted himself or broke down. She felt Tsunade and Naruto's concerned looks but ignored them, keeping her face carefully neutral. She didn't understand why everyone was making such a fuss. Sasuke would come back eventually with that devil-may-care smirk and tell them he had killed Itachi. Until then she would wait, like always.

Sai knew denial when he saw it. He knew the look in Sakura's eyes. He had the same look when he thought his brother had died all those years ago. He had been sick and he had been fading. And then he had been gone. Danzo had told him that he was dead. There were a lot of lies that Danzo told him that Sai did not understand anymore. He was glad that Sakura had told him he didn't have to go back to Root, he hoped Tsunade would share the sentiment because he doubted he would be of much use to the emotionless people anymore. He had thought his brother was dead until the man who had been yelling at him in the woods pushed back his hood. He had been looking for his little brother and somehow Sai had made the connection. Suigetsu. The name felt odd on his tongue. Suigetsu. He and his brother had never had names, not real ones anyway. But his brother did, this Mangetsu, who had recognized the boy when he had held out the picture book. He had thanked him, haltingly, for caring for his brother when he could not. There had been such naked desperation in his eyes, such longing for the boy looking up from him at the pictures that Sai had felt another one of the strange emotions well up in him. As the pictures went on, Mangetsu smiled, pride creeping into his eyes. Sai had said that Sasuke had gone with a Suigetsu, that he hadn't made the connection because there were no names in Root.

Come to think of it, there were a lot of things not in Root. Like Sakura with her quiet strength and loud personality. Or Naruto with his ability to make anyone believe in themselves. Or Choji with his food--who knew that Dango were so good--or Shikamaru who hid his genius under laziness. There was no Gaara who, under his guarded exterior, was actually not a bad guy or Matsuri with her bright laugh. There was no-one like Shino who would risk the wrath of the Hyuuga Clan to make his friends happy or Kiba with his loud mouth. There was no quiet Hinata who would listen no matter how stupid your problem was. There was also no Ino in Root. Ino with her sunshine hair and loud voice that rivaled even Naruto's. Sai had never really believed that there was something worth protecting beside Konoha, but now, now he knew it was not the city that he needed to protect, it was the people who made the city. Unkowingly he raised a hand and touched it to his lips, feeling himself smile faintly. No, there was definitely no-one like Ino in Root. He had a bond, long before he knew what to call it, with the boy named Suigetsu. He wanted to help Mangetsu find him, he wanted to tell his brother everything that had happened. That was why he was willing to help Mangetsu talk to Sasuke.

"I suppose there really is no easy way to say this," Tsunade sighed, "what I'm about to tell you is confidential in every sense of that word, is that clear?" they all nodded, "Rin and Kakashi would not have woken up independently. Data has come back from the lab and we have identified the three men who broke in here to aide us. These individuals are all very high ranking, S-Class men who were easily able to overcome our security measures. I've spoken to the Mizukage who has confirmed that one of the men, the one who woke Rin up, is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His name is Mangetsu Hoozuki, he is the elder brother of Suigetsu Hoozuki. His family does have a Bloodline Limit but it does not fully develop until a later age. The Mizukage sent Mangetsu both to find his brother and help kill Kisame. He feels that the Kirikagure has not responded well to the threat of Akatsuki and wishes to change that," she sighed, "the second member of that group is Kabuto Yakushi."

"What?" Naruto gasped, "but he--he wants to kill Sasuke, not help him!"

"Kabuto's always been very mysterious," Tsunade said, "this could be another one of his games or something else entirely," she shook her head, "however his loyalty has never been towards Akatsuki and I highly doubt that would change anytime soon."

"Does he still have Orochimaru in him?" Naruto asked.

"I would think so, considering the amount of power it took for him to sever Kakashi's Sharingan from Madara's. I've only really seen that kind of power in Orochimaru," her eyes became serious, "the third member of the team that broke in is Itachi Uchiha."

Whatever Kakashi had been expecting her to say, that was not it. It did make sense, given Sasuke's earlier hysterics, that his brother was alive. But why did Tsunade tell him? Sasuke was not ready to deal with the idea that his life's mission had failed. It was obvious that she was not sharing the rest of her information with them. Rin caught his eye, her own reflecting his thoughts perfectly. They looked back at Tsunade. Her eyes were on the younger two in the room. Yamato's eyes seemed to echo both of their suspicion. Kakashi surveyed Rin. Her muscles were tight with tension and the desire to tell Tsunade off. But instead of doing it she buried her fist in the sheets and showed respect to the Hokage. Something inside Kakashi fairly sang with joy, though he'd be damned if he showed it. She was acting like a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf village, like someone who was planning on staying around for a while.

"You don't seem surprised that Itachi is alive," she said looking at Yamato, Kakashi and Rin, "did you not think Sasuke was capable of killing him?"

"No," Yamato spoke up, his voice devoid of emotion, "I did not. Even if a master can beat a novice with a stone, the victory will not last. A stone cannot kill someone like a blade can," he shook his head, "Orochimaru was an excellent Ninja but Itachi was allied with Akatsuki. I don't doubt that Sasuke did serious damage to Itachi, just as I don't doubt that Itachi managed to make an almost full recovery. I don't think we will know his motivations for some time but I do not think he wished to harm us."

"I agree," Rin said, "when I was freed from the jutsu, Madara was livid. He was obviously not expecting to have anyone get in his way, much less his old pupil if the rumors are true."

"Rumors?" Tsunade demanded

"Madara talked about Itachi when Sasuke and I were his prisoners. He said that he had been torturing Itachi," she shook her head, "but it could have been one of his mind games. It makes some sense though--"

"Its another lie," Naruto said confidently, "Sasuke wouldn't fall for it."

"It might not be a lie," Tsunade said honestly.

"What is wrong with Sasuke?" Sai asked, voicing the question that no-one had said.

"Sasuke is currently sedated and resting," she said.

"Can we see him?" Naruto asked.

"No," Tsunade said.

"Why is he sedated?" Sakura asked softly, "does he know that Itachi is still alive? Did he try to escape?"

"No."

"He's upset," Kakashi spoke up, focusing everyone's eyes on him, "whatever Madara told him affected deeply. Unfortunately everything seems to say that what he told Sasuke was more true than false," he looked at the worried eyes of his students and felt almost guilty for telling them things. If Tsunade's eyes were any indication he was going to have hell to pay anyway once this was over, "I think we were far too focused on bringing him back, we did not realize the chance that the Sasuke we brought back would be different from the one who left. But he is different. He is very different. What he needs now is understanding from you two more than anything else. If you cannot do that it would be better if you stayed away from him."

"I'm not abandoning Sasuke," Naruto said as if the idea was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard, "he left before we had the chance last time and now that we do, well, we're not going to waste it right Sakura?" he frowned and looked at his team-mate whose eyes were firmly on her feet, "right Sakura?" he repeated, dread creeping up his spine at the sight of his silent team-mate, "Sakura?" he questioned, his voice soft.

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes full of unshed tears. She was twelve again, watching him walk away. Then she was fifteen, older but no wiser, watching him once again vanish before her eyes. She almost wished he had knocked her out that time. She remembered the hours of torturous training that would leave her emotionally and physically drained. The nights when she would try to sleep but couldn't so she would walk. Who knew that one man could have taken over so many spots in Konoha? The only place that was safe to go was the stupid Dango shop because Sasuke hated sweets. She would find herself in front of the bench, wondering what he meant. The annoying part she got, even if she wanted to tell him that he was just as dam annoying. But the thank you, why did he thank her? She wanted to know so desperately. She had thought of a million ways for him to come back to Konoha but most of them involved a smirk, maybe the raising of one eyebrow. She knew he'd come back when he was ready. But she had always assumed that the cocky, confident Sasuke would be the one who came back. Had that been a lie too? Did she even know him? How could she abandon someone who she didn't know?

She felt Naruto reach out and brush one of the tears that fell down her cheek away. Irrationally she found herself wishing that she could make herself fall in love with someone else. She didn't want to love Sasuke anymore. It didn't have to be Naruto, hell it could be Sai for all she cared. She just didn't want to love him anymore. She didn't want to care about him anymore. He had left first damn it. He had gone and left them all behind and all they had done was chase him since. Oh they had gotten stronger but that was all about him still. She supposed it made sense. Everything he had done was to get Itachi and everything they had done was to get him. Naruto had been right when he said that if they found Itachi they would find Sasuke. She wondered if Sasuke was feeling this kind of disappointment as well. If he too was feeling like all the years he had spent trying to achieve one goal were a waste. Maybe they weren't so different after all. Maybe the past really was doomed to repeat itself.

She heard someone laughing a bitter, cynical laugh that seemed to mock the very idea of what laughter should be.

It was a minuet before she realized the laughter was coming from her.

**Break**

She knew she shouldn't. She knew it made no sense. But Matsuri couldn't really help the fact that she had fallen head over heels in love with Gaara. The first day she met him at the academy, she was afraid. She knew the rumors, she knew that people called him a weapon, that they said he had a monster inside of him. But then she had seen him for the first time and, truth be told, he didn't look that scary. If anything he looked a little scared. He had his head bowed and his eyes closed when the students chose their teachers. Despite his sister's urging for him to smile, no such thing graced his lips. She couldn't figure out why his eyes were closed, surely all the students would want to be trained by the greatest teacher? But then they had run to his siblings and he had been standing there, eyes closed, all alone. Matsuri knew what it was like to be alone, she knew what it was like to open your eyes and see nothing except emptiness. She also knew that she wanted to be a Ninja and the best Ninjas had the best teachers. She knew Temari was a genius with her fan and Kankuro was a puppet master to rival all others but Gaara, demon or no, was the ultimate weapon of Suna. So she had gone to him. The surprise that flickered in his eyes was worth her pounding heartbeat. Also the fact that he didn't laugh at her when she picked the club she could barely hold and tried to fight him. He had helped her, helped her learn what was worth fighting for and how to fight.

When she had been taken she had resigned herself to her fate. Gaara wouldn't risk coming after a nobody like her. But then he had, the look in his eyes promising all kinds of pain for the people who had dared to touch her. Her heart had soared, no-one had ever come after her before. She saw him as Shukaku and she had been afraid initially but she had seen how hard he had fought and the fear had gone away. Her brave teacher had battled psychopaths, a resurrected mummy and Shukaku to help save her, little, timid Matsuri. She had never been in a fight in her life, but when she had heard the boys saying such horrible things about him she had seen red. Even if they were true, he was different now! Before she really knew what was happening she was swinging her weapon above her head before launching the sharp dart. She caught the first boy and yanked him towards her, burying her foot squarely between his legs before tripping the second one and breaking his nose. The boys had run and she had shouted that if they said one bad thing about him she was going to really kill them next time. When she had shown up for practice and told him that she was protecting him it was the second time she had seen surprise in his eyes.

She had been ecstatic with the rest of Suna when Gaara had come back alive. Whether or not Shukaku was in him was beside the point. He had missed a day of training and Matsuri got worried. She knew he would be weak but she was worried something was really wrong. So she had mustered her courage up and walked to his house, asking if everything was alright. His sister had led her into her room and Matsuri had been greeted with the very odd sight of her teacher and friend sound asleep on the bed, a box of tissues next to him. She was supposed to be training but this was far more important. She made him soup and helped him get better, having the grace not to tease her poor friend about the fact that his nose matched his hair and the tattoo on his forehead. He had looked so miserable and so confused, as if he had never been sick a day in his life. Actually, that was exactly why he was so miserable and confused but the soup seemed to cheer him up.

Sadness had welled up in her at the thought. No-one had made him soup before? The soup was kind of secondary but the thought that no-one had cared for him, that made her very sad. She had gone into his room to get a change of cloths. Whatever she was expecting for his bedroom, what she got was completely different. There must have been hundreds of books, all stacked around in some kind of order she imagined only he knew. There was a desk, a closet and a dark red couch as well but there was no other decoration in the room. Pulling open one of the drawers she got out the cloths she needed when her hand brushed against something. Frowning she reached in and pulled out a stuffed animal. It was a teddy bear, one that had been ripped in several places and stuffed in the back of the closet. Having nothing better to do while Gaara slept she had stitched the poor bear up. He didn't look perfect but the marks seemed to add personality. She had tucked the bear into bed with him and snuck out. last she heard he had blamed Kankuro.

She hadn't mean to sleep with him that first time on a mission. Well, not sleep with like sex, just sleep next to him. She had just woken up, hearing him choking for air. She knew the look in his eyes, she had it too sometimes, the nightmares that would rip through her like knives. Temari had been injured and was asleep. They had a hard day ahead of them. Silently she dragged her sleeping bag over to him and laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around his quaking form. The weariness, the fear, it all weighed down on them enough so that he wrapped his arms around her in return. When morning came they both admittedly felt better. She didn't know when she had started to become an unofficial residence in the Kazekage's household. The Kazekage had always had a very large house, intended for a Clan the size of the Hyuuga's so it was not as if there wasn't room. Of course she did sleep in Gaara's room more nights than not. She got along with Kankuro and Temari well enough which was good considering she practically lived at their house.

She knew she loved Gaara, sure as she knew that throws with her right hand went farther than with her left. But this was Gaara! Their beloved, strong Kazekage who had pretty much every girl in Suna--and some of the guys she suspected--falling over him. They were friends, yes. But how could someone like him ever love a skinny, little nobody like her? But it was not as if she was going to fall over him like the other girls. No, if she couldn't have Gaara's love she could at least have his friendship and respect. That would just have to be enough. After all, how could someone like him possibly love someone like her? It was stupid, not to mention impossible.

Picking up her weapon she began a lazily circle above her head, flicking her wrist out and tossing the dart before spinning around and pulling it across her body. The motions were almost second nature to her now. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of purple and turned her body, preparing to attack the would-be assailant. She recognized the woman with the violet hair and odd eyes, the one who had fallen asleep on Naruto's lap. Jerking her wrist she yanked the point towards her and caught it easily, wrapping it tightly against the spool. She bowed her head and the woman walked fully into the training area, returning the gesture.

"I did not mean to interrupt you," she said, "I'm Hinata."

"Matsuri," she said with a smile, "its alright that I'm here right? I just--I needed to blow off some steam and the gate was open--"

"I'm sure its fine," Hinata reassured, "is there anything I can do to help you?" she offered.

"Know a way to fall out of love?" Matsuri asked hopefully.

"I wish I did," Hinata said softly, "but no."

"Damn," Matsuri sighed, "well it was worth a shot."

"Is it--" Hinata bit her lip, "is it Gaara?"

"Oh no!" Matsuri moaned, "is it that obvious?"

"We all thought you two were together," Hinata said softly.

"We are--but we're friends!" Matsuri wailed hanging her head, "he's just, he's so brave and kind and I-I'm just this skinny little nobody. What could he possibly see in me? He couldn't possibly---"

"Love you?"

Matsuri's blood froze in her veins as she slowly turned to see Gaara step fully into the training area. Gaara hadn't meant to spy. He knew Matsuri was training and had gone to join her. After having his ear chewed off by his siblings for the past hour or so he wanted to work out his frustration. He had heard Matsuri's voice, asking how to fall out of love and decided to get a name so he could kill the bastard who dared not to see the wonderful girl in love with him. And then, as it turned out, he was going to have to kill himself. His heart had practically stopped. She loved him? Then he heard her call herself a skinny little nobody. He had made her feel like that? He felt sick at the thought. He never wanted to make her feel like she was anything less than everything to him. She was looking at the ground, biting her lip with her jouhyou clutched tightly against her chest. He walked over to her until they were toe to toe. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his.

"How could I not?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

His lips were warm and soft, warmer than she had thought they would be and a thousand times more gentle. Inwardly she scolded herself. Of course he was gentle, this was Gaara, not some monster. Gaara who was--who was kissing her. She closed her eyes as her lips parted automatically while her hand reached out, laying on his shoulder as her other still clasped her jouhyou to her wildly thudding heart. The kiss was slow and tentative but none the less sweet. It was both their first. Slowly they pulled apart, their eyes locking. Before she could really stop herself, Matsuri moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. His arms came around her waist in response. Both their hearts were erratic, adrenaline coursing through them. Neither really noticed when Hinata slipped away. It was just them, the moonlight and the training area. Matsuri smiled against the fabric of Gaara's shirt. The look in his eyes that time was her favorite of all.

**Break**

"Don't say anything."

"I didn't!"

"Y-you've got that look on your face!"

Hanabi turned around, biting her lip to keep the wide grin off her face. The healer ducked her head and continued to bandage the leg on her lap. Neji glared angrily at the back of his cousin's head head before turning his eyes furiously to the injury on his leg. The healer had healed him but he was going to be sore for a few days. That and he was going to need new pants. As luck would have it, Akamaru did not share Kiba's opinion that Hiashi and Neji could yell at them for Shino's mistake. The large boy had obviously been afraid but had held his tongue, knowing better than to piss his future father-in-law off. Unfortunately being a cousin-in-law did not afford the same status. One moment Neji had just been standing there, more as backup than anything else, the next he had been hanging upside down, his robes falling over his head as Akamaru held his leg in his jaw and shook him. Him. Neji. He hadn't even been able to look indignant, hanging upside down as Akamaru turned him into a living dog-bone. His only consolation was the sight of Shino who he doubted would be broadcasting anything anytime soon and Kiba who looked just about as pale as his dog.

Now he was sitting, getting his leg healed and wondering what he was going to say to Tenten. He didn't have much time to think about it when said girl raced into the hospital, her eyes wide. She obviously thought he was seriously hurt. One look at his leg and the way Hanabi was turned around trying not to laugh and Tenten put everything together. Neji felt heat rise in his cheeks when she burst out laughing. Behind him he heard Hanabi surrender to her own laughter. Truth be told, he loved Tenten's laugh--when it was not directed at him. She had practically taught him how to laugh when Lee showed up wearing spandex the first day. Of course he had found his teacher's outfit mildly disturbing but he had been far too polite to say something. After Lee had shown up, Tenten had been very nice to him and Guy. The second they left though she had doubled over, her loud laugh ringing through the trees. Neji had been stunned at the sound, it didn't exist in the Hyuuga world. Then she had imitated the two of them--quite poorly--and Neji found himself chuckling first, then laughing right along with her. Now though, he wished he didn't like her laugh quite so much. If he wasn't being healed he knew he could shut her up the usual way but that was out of the question.

"Its not funny!" he cried indignantly.

"Well it serves you right," Tenten said between gasps of air, "you already threatened Kiba once, Akamaru wasn't going to stand for it a second time."

"I wasn't even the one threatening," he muttered.

"I bet you stood closer to Akamaru," Tenten said crossing her arms. Neji looked away, telling her she was right. Tenten turned to Hanabi, "congratulations Hanabi," she said. Hanabi turned bright red before looking up at Tenten with an odd glint in her eye that usually meant she was about to say or do something that ended in trouble, "what?"

"Well 'Nata's making progress but you two are really farther along," she turned to Neji, "you'd better hurry up or I'll have to have Kiba let Akamaru use you as a bone again."

Neji and Tenten turned bright red at her words. Hanabi crossed her arms with a grin. Someone cleared their throat and she turned to see Hinata standing in the doorway. Hanabi let out a squeal before she could stop herself and ran to Hinata, hugging her sister tightly. Even with Shino's message the one person Hanabi wanted to tell more than anything was Hinata. Hanabi had always loved the quiet, older girl who had been both sister and mother to her for all her life. Hinata and Hanabi's mother had died giving birth to Hanabi but Hinata had always assured her sister that it wasn't her fault. It was Hinata who rocked her when she had nightmares, who helped show her stretches to help with her flexibility, who told her that just because Neji was a Branch member did not mean he was any less of a human. Hinata's defeat in the Chunin exams had been a turning point in their house. She had never seen the look of guilt and self-loathing on their father's face before. He had walked into the Hyuuga compound with her sister clasped in his arms, his eyes bright with unshed tears. The Elders had given him looks of disapproval but he had ignored them. She had followed him that night after he had tucked Hinata into bed. He had gone to the graveyard and collapsed in front of her mother and his brother's grave, his hoarse voice begging for forgiveness. The changes that followed had been slow but eventually she learned to love the little family that had been created within the Hyuuga world. But Hinata was her sister and she would always have a special place in Hanabi's heart.

"'Nata!" she cried beaming, "I'm getting married!"

"I think all of Konoha knows that now," Hinata smiled brightly, "and what you're planning to do the night you get married," she angled her head, "hows your leg Neji?"

"Fine," he muttered, still bright red.

Hinata looked at the two of them and then at Hanabi.

"'Nabi, what did you say?"

"I told them they should get a move on since you're very slow with Naruto."

Sai was walking down the hallway when he saw Hanabi. Wondering if the plan worked he decided to go and ask her. Pushing open the door he frowned and looked inside

"Why is everyone so red?"

**A/N**

**Okay so this probably won't get updated for three days or so...I've got to go on a trip but I promise when I come back, new chapter for you all! Will Rin stay? How many masks has Kakashi gone through? Just how badly hurt are poor Shino and his bugs? Will Naruto get a move on with Hinata now that Gaara's finally got his own girl? Are Sasuke and Sakura both loosing their minds? WTF is Itachi doing?! The answers to those burning questions and many more coming up! Oh and I know Yamato's real name is Tenzo but since Sai doesn't have a real name yet I'm not using Yamato's either (that would hardly be fair).**

**Reviews are Love! **

**Seriously **

**I want the feedback! Please?! I know people are reading this and I want to know what you think of it? Remember the desire for Page Breaks? Boom! You get Page Breaks! Pretty pretty PRETTY please review? **

**See you in a few days!**


	19. If Only

Kakashi laid on his bed, his eyes unfocused. Tsunade had thrown everyone out of the room, telling them that he needed rest. He new she was right but he did not like it at all. The silence was painfully thick in the room. It was just him and his thoughts and at the moment that was not somewhere he wanted to be. Truth was, he hadn't been prepared to wake up and see Rin there. He may have been high as a kite and she had yelled furiously at him but there had been a moment when she had placed a hand over his heart, as if she needed reassurance that he was alive. In that instant she looked like the girl who had left Konoha all those years ago. He didn't know what to make of this Rin, this strong, independent woman who had created her own life far from Konoha--far from him. Was there a place in her life for him now? Was there a place for her in his? He wanted her to stay, he knew that. He wanted her to stay but if she wasn't with him he wasn't quite sure what he would do.

It had always been Kakashi and Rin when she was in Konoha. He had first seen her mid way through the Ninja Academy. She was a new student, one of the two Ninjas who had the whole of Konoha in shock since the elder of the two had soundly beat Minato Namikaze within an inch of his life after he had made some comment about women. She had been this quiet girl with wide eyes filled with unshed tears. He had an irrational urge to hug her, to protect her from the world. As their time together went on, it had been her, Obito and him. Then it had been her and him and no-one else. And then it had been him. And now, now she was back. She was back and she was different. He was too, he reasoned but still--she was so different. He would love to say that his feelings for her were strictly friendship but he knew that would be a lie. He hadn't loved her, at least, not at first. He knew she loved him but he was too busy being the 'ideal shinobi' to notice the bright healer with her gentle smile. Besides, Obito was emotional enough for the both of them. But somehow, in the grief and tears, he found himself falling in love with the memory of who Rin had been. He knew it was seriously wrong and that it was more grief than reason but he couldn't help it.

And now she was there again, she was alive and whole. Everyone had died, Minato, Obito, his father, Jiraiya, the list went on and on. Each death left a raw and painful wound that left a raw and ugly scar. Admittedly some were worse than Rin's but hers was pretty bad. He hadn't meant it when he said that the others had the grace to stay dead. He hated them for leaving, hated them irrationally since it was hardly as if they could come back. But she had. She had come back and his broken heart scarcely knew what to do with that information. Part of him wanted to push her away, to hurt her first and make sure he was less hurt when she inevitably left. The other part of him wanted to hug her close and beg her not to stay. Like all those years ago, he did not want to be alone in the darkness, even if it was brighter than it had been back then. He knew there was a war coming and again he was at war with himself. He knew that she would be safe outside of Konoha but for how long? He knew that if she stayed there, if she stayed with him, then she'd be safer than anywhere else. But it was hardly fair to ask her to give everything up and stay with him.

What he didn't know was that Rin was on the other side of the door, her back against the smooth metal and that her mind was running along the same thoughts as his. She wanted to stay, desperately, but she knew if she couldn't stay with him then there was no point. It was a horrible feeling to be in love with someone and not have them love you back. Rin had spent most of her life in love with Kakashi. She knew that if he loved her in any way it was because of Obito. It was ironic to think the boy with the bright smile and loud voice still had such a hold over both of them. She knew he was finally dead. At peace might be pushing it, only because she couldn't imagine Obito being at peace. She had mourned him for so long it seemed as if she had no more tears for him. She wanted to be free of everything. She had tried and with Obito dead she could finally leave everything behind. But she didn't want to stay like she had been. She wanted to be with Kakashi, even if it was stupid and far fetched. She wanted to be with him even if he only cared about he because of a stupid promise.

She hoped that sometime during their time together she would be more than just that to him. Before she knew she was just a promise to him but now she was not sure. She wanted to know though. She wanted to know if she meant something to him. She needed to know, she needed to know if they could be something or not. He had kissed her, sure and he had said he needed her but then he had left and then died so she wasn't entirely sure which to count. Judging from the people she had met, they all seemed to enjoy dragging things out. She couldn't do that, not again. Before Tsunade could question her she pulled open the door and walked back inside. He was obviously lost in thought but she closed the door loud enough to catch his attention. He turned and looked at her, pushing himself up. Concern flooded through his eye and she knew she looked like a wreck.

"I have had the past few days from hell," she said, her voice strong and sure, "when I left I wasn't planning on coming back, not ever. I was planning on leading a normal, boring life without Ninjas and without you or Naruto or any of this in it. And then all this happened," she waved a hand around the room angrily, "I don't know what to do with this and I'm not going to spend the next ten years tip-toeing around the subject either. I won't be like the others, I won't repeat the past anymore than I have to," she looked at him squarely, "I need to know Kakashi, am I just some promise to a dead friend?"

"What?" he hissed, his face full of some emotion.

Anger flooded through his eye, enough for him to open both his eyes in haste. Before she could protest he stood up and walked over, pinning her to the wall. She looked up into his two-tone eyes and felt as though her heart would pound out of her chest at any moment. He was wearing a white t-shirt and pants that left a gap of skin between where the mask ended and the shirt began. He had the body of a warrior, all scars, sinew and muscle. His gloves were off as well, his hands were bare and on either side of her. She involuntarily pressed her body against the wall, trying to ignore the feel of his breath on her face. There was no mind-numbing grief to act as a buffer, there was just him and her and a hospital room. His eyes bore into hers, emotions tumbling through them as he looked down at her. Her heart was pounding in her chest she was sure all of Konoha could hear it.

"Stop," he said, his voice low and dangerous, "just stop. You were more than a promise to a long-dead friend. I was just too stupid to know it. I told Sasuke once that everyone close to me was dead and I meant that," he struggled internally, "and then you came back. No-one's ever come back before," his eyes bore into her own, "you said you loved Obito--"

"I said I wanted to love him," she said looking stubbornly into his eyes, "i never said I did."

"Do you still want to?" he demanded, his voice rough.

"No."

No. No she did not want to love Obito. His heart fairly stopped in his chest. When they had been together in the grief he may have initially done it as a promise to Obtio but she had been just as guilty as he. There was no innocence between them, not then and certainly not now. He could barely remember the cold boy who had brushed her off anymore than she could remember the fearful girl who had gotten herself kidnapped. They had been the worst of themselves. The question was, could they be the best of themselves? Could they live, with each other, without some kind of traumatizing event to force them together? Obito was finally dead, he was at peace or as much at peace as Obito could ever be. He had told her that she needed him, that he needed her. She knew it was the truth but what she didn't know was if either of them could accept it. Both had been very very good at lying to each other. But looking up into his eyes, she felt the odd desire to be honest.

"I don't want to love Obito anymore," she repeated after a moment of silence, "and I don't want to be stuck in the past anymore."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You."

Kakashi's heart came far closer to stopping in his chest. His entire body went numb and he wondered if he was having a heart attack. Or maybe he was being possessed by Madara Uchiha. Or maybe, just maybe, he had waited over thirteen years to hear those words. No grief, no pain, just him and her and the confession that hung between. Obito was at peace, Minato was gone, once again it was just the two of them. It was like the first day they met back as Genin. Neither of them were all that innocent, she just hid it better. It was back before the world went to hell. Now it seemed as if things were going to come full circle. It was clear things were going to go to hell again, probably worse than before. But if they were together, not just because of the darkness, Kakashi couldn't help but think that things maybe could be better. He hated depending on people, he made an effort not to. But he had charged after her when she had been taken and knew that he would do it again and again.

"Good," he said.

Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to yell at him but he hooked two fingers under the nose of his masks and pulled them both down around his neck. The words she was about to say died on her lips. Whatever she had expected to be under that mask was gone. To say he was handsome was a monumental understatement. She knew the basic proportions of his face, his mask was tight and he had kissed her before, but to see his features was something entirely different. He really was the spitting image of his father, she could even see some of Jiraiya in him. They stood there, the barriers that had been coming down bit by bit were shattered by his one simple act. Rin swallowed past the block in her throat. She gently reached out and put her hands against his cheeks. He stiffened before relaxing fractionally. She slid her hands past his cheeks and buried them in his hair, pulling his face down and sealing her lips over his. His arms left the wall to pull her tightly against him.

"Ahem."

They pulled apart to glare hotly at Tsunade. Thankfully it was just her. Her eyes shone with amusement as she looked at the two of them. She couldn't even try to look angry, it would be completely pointless.

"I believe that I said Kakashi needed rest," she said, trying to half-heartedly scold them, "and I ned to speak to you," she said to Rin who sighed but nodded.

"Its alright," Kakashi said pulling up his mask, "I've got something I need to do."

"Rest?"

"Not quite."

**Break**

Naruto slipped out of Kakashi's room, his heart soaring in his chest. The two of them had so many stories about his parents, about what they had done that it made them seem alive all over again. Some of them were obviously sadder than others but there seemed to be many more happy memories than sad ones. He seemed to resemble his father much more than his mother physically but his personality seemed to be all his mother. It made him happy to think that he was like both his parents rather than just one. As far as either of them could figure, Kakashi had, to date, gone through ten pairs of masks since he usually wore two. Apparently they were very stretchy and had a bad habit of getting damaged or burned. It was funny to see the picture he had of his own team-mates was pretty much identical to the one of his father and Kakashi's team. His face was so buried in the photo album that he wasn't watching where he was going and he knocked right into someone.

His hand automatically streaked out and caught their wrist. Their very cool, very feminine wrist. His eyes flew open as they connected with Hinata's lavender ones. It was not as if it was the first time that they had ever touched but for some reason it felt different. It felt like hundreds of sparks were going off where their skin connected. There had always been a sort of barrier between Naruto and Hinata, a wall that seemed impossible to break through. No matter how much he enjoyed her company, or was starting too, she was always holding back. Then, yesterday he had seen something that made him stare. Under the guilt he felt for making her cry he couldn't help but be a little bit attracted to her and the way she had glared at him, her lavender eyes burning into him. If she hadn't started to cry he wasn't sure what he would have done. He had seen a lot of emotions in the odd Hyuuga eyes, mostly from her and Neji, but he hadn't seen that kind of look before. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered what other kind of expressions would look like. What would her eyes look like, half open as he kissed her senseless? Stubbornly he shoved the thoughts down. It may not have been the first time they had touched bit it was certainly the first time they were both bright red.

"S-sorry," Hinata stuttered out, "I've got to--" she spun around him and hurried off.

She was horribly embarrassed. But her sister's comment had been burning through her. It was not that she was taking too long with Naruto, it was that she wasn't doing anything at all. She was a little envious of her sister. Not because it was with Kiba but because Hanabi had found someone who loved he back. Hinata was truly happy for her sister. She didn't think it was fair for anyone to feel what she felt. It was just worse now that he actually enjoyed spending time with her. Most of the time she could keep everything inside, she had become an expert at hiding what she felt. She wondered if Naruto truly saw who she was underneath the facade. If he really saw what she was capable of. She wondered if he knew that it was her in the waterfall all those nights ago. She wondered if it mattered, though she reasoned it didn't. She would be his friend forever, she knew that, and for that she would be content. After all, if you love someone you let them go.

Naruto watched her speed away, the ache in his heart taking his breath away. Why had he stumbled like that? Why had she run? Why did he feel like this--like he had all those years ago watching that girl in the waterfall. That girl, the blurry image he sometimes saw when he was half awake. It was not as if the image mattered, as if he'd find the girl, but it was something he was always rather curious about. It was just that one moment she was there and when he had approached she had fled. It was like those moments when he thought Hinata was really being herself. When she was angry or funny or brilliant and then she'd seem to realize and hide all over again. More and more he had wanted to tell her it was okay for her to be herself, especially around him. He knew he had changed others lives but he could never seem to change hers. Why? What made her so different--so unreachable to him? Why was it bothering him so much? It never had before, anymore than his thoughts of the girl in the waterfall. It was just a minor annoyance. But now the confusion had become way worse.

"You look lost in thought," Gaara said dryly.

Naruto's head flew up to see his friend standing in front of him. His face was shiny with sweat and his chest was moving erratically. Naruto smothered the urge to smile. He had never seen Gaara out of breath before. He had no gourd either meaning he had been fighting hand to hand. His red hair was in complete disarray, rivaling even Kankuro's when his hood was off. His hair was longer than when Naruto had last seen him, the tattoo on his forehead half hidden by the locks instead of being displayed like it used to be. Naruto hadn't realized how long it had been since he had seen Gaara. Everything had been so crazy and gotten so out of hand so quickly that he couldn't even remember the last time he talked to Gaara. He thought it was the day he had Shukaku removed, the rest was information passed through Temari and Shika. Though considering the time the two spent with each other it was a near miracle that anything got done between their two villages.

"Gaara," Naruto looked at his friend, wondering if he could ask such a personal question, "did you ever forgive your father?"

"No," Gaara said, his reply instant. Naruto's face fell, "my father was more of a monster than Shukaku. He killed my mother and took away everyone I loved. I was not unhappy when I died, just as I was not upset at my uncle's death," he studied Naruto critically, "why? You've never asked me about him before."

"I found out who my parents were," he said extending the album. Gaara opened it and his eyes widened.

"There was no word the Yondaime had any children," he frowned and looked at the picture of Naruto's mother, "thats why," he looked at his friend, "your mother was from a different Village."

"What does that matter?" Naruto demanded

"Well it shouldn't but it often does. Even if there are alliances among the Villages, those change quickly. If there's a war with another Village and they are in possession of a Ninja they can use the other as leverage. Especially if the Ninja is high ranking," he shook his head, "not to mention it is frowned upon for the Kage's to have relationships before or during their stint as Kages. There's a risk to those they love."

"What about your sister and Shikamaru?" Naruto demanded.

"I hear a fair amount from the Council about that," he said, amusement creeping into his eyes, "among other things. You'd think they would have learned by now that there are some things that are non negotiable but," he shrugged, "what can you do?"

"Desert Imperial Funeral?" Naruto suggested.

"I wish," Gaara said, his lips curving up into a genuine smile, "though that might create a whole new slew of problems."

**Break**

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, his body still weighed down by the drugs. The memories of what he had found out burned through him but he was too tired to even be embarrassed about his outburst. It was not as if he could do something to make the relationship between himself and his former team-mates any worse. In all his miserable life the only glimmers of joy he could find after his brother's death were with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. The few people who had made him feel alive and what had he done? Turned around and threw them to the ground like garbage. Why did they still care? After everything he had done, after getting new team-mate for crying out loud, they still cared about him. He didn't deserve their love, he didn't even deserve their concern. Even when he had come back, without meaning too of course, he had immediately hurt them again. Had he ever done anything else? He didn't think so. He had turned into the worst version of his brother. At least Itachi had some kind of an excuse. He just had himself to blame.

A warm weight settled on the edge of the bed. Sasuke turned his head to see Kakashi sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned his gaze forward again, both from the drugs and the shame, and if he were being honest, the hurt. His old teacher regarded him calmly with his visible eye, his expression as unreadable as always. Dimly he wondered what other secrets he had before he dismissed the thought. They all had secrets, horrible things that could probably hurt everyone they knew if they were revealed. What kind of secrets had his brother had? What was he keeping from him? How much of the massacre was Itachi and how much was Madara? Did it really matter? He imagined that even if he knew the truth it wasn't as if he was going to go and hug his brother. He had still done horrible things, prisoner or no. But was harder to hate him when he thought of him as his brother and not as some inhuman monster.

"I knew your brother, same as I knew Naruto's father. I didn't tell either of you because it was not my place to," he said, "You met my team-mate, Obito, the one who gave me my Sharingan years ago. I met your brother when he was in ANBU. People don't form relationships in ANBU but your brother and I were paired up a lot because of the Sharingan," he ran a hand through his hair, "your brother was very guarded. Being the heir to one of the great Clans is a hard path for anyone, but when you don't even want to be a Ninja in the first place I imagine its much harder," Kakashi sighed, "even now I don't think he likes fighting. He's very bitter that his talents allow him to be so good at it," he shook his head regretfully, "I admit there were similarities between you and your brother I could not deny but only in the beginning."

"You knew? That first day when I said--" he trailed off, hating how weak his voice sounded.

"I knew," Kakashi said, "I tried to show you revenge wasn't everything," he continued, regret slipping into his voice, "I saw your brother start to fall and I couldn't save him. I hoped that it could be different for you," he sighed, "but you and he won't be taught by anyone. You learn your lessons when you're good and ready. I just wish I could have made it easier on you."

"What do I do now?" he whispered, his voice small and frightened, "Itachi's not dead but I-I don't want to be just an avenger."

"Then don't be. Stay here with your friends and family, all of whom spent a whole night in the waiting room to see if you were alright."

"I'm a Missing Nin," Sasuke sighed.

"And a Genin," Kakashi said. Sasuke glared, "Naruto is too. I suppose you'll just have to hurry up and recover so we can get you ready huh?" he looked at him, his eye bright with amusement, "after all, I don't think Tsunade's dedicated all this to finding you just to lock you up or keep you as a Genin."

Sasuke couldn't help but return the smile, though his own was understandably more broken. Sensing the boy needed rest Kakashi stood up. Not a boy, he corrected himself. He was not a child anymore. Kakashi suddenly felt rather old and vaguely amused at the thought that maybe he was catching up to his hair. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. On the other side were the other two members of the original Team 7. He smiled at the realization that he was part of the biggest team in Konoha. How many members was it now? Six? The original two stood there. Naruto looked determined as ever and even if there was fear in her eyes Sakura looked equally ready to face whatever was on the other side of the door. Kakashi stepped aside as the two of them walked in. He stood against the wall silently observing his students. Sasuke was lying on his side, his eyes open but unfocused. He probably thought it was just Kakashi who came into the room again, not both of them.

"I am so tired!" Naruto yawned, stretching his arms above his head and sitting down on the bed, "girls are exhausting."

"Girls are what?!" Sakura hissed, her eyes blazing, her earlier timidness forgotten.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he twisted on the bed, staring at his two team-mate's wide eyed. He obviously had not been expecting them, especially not so soon. But they were there. Kakashi felt his heart swell with pride at the sight of the strong Shinobi the three wide-eyed children had become. Of course at the moment Sasuke looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Naruto looked like he was destined for an early grave and Sakura looked like she was more than willing to help fulfill both their wishes. Kakashi smile happily and turned around, slipping out of the room silently. He knew they would be alright.

"Oh crap," Naruto looked at Sasuke, "help me out here."

"He's got a point," Sasuke said after a moment.

"You too?!" Sakura cried, "you two are unbelievable! Sai was right about both of you," she said crossing her arms.

"Well then he was right about you and you really are an ug--"

"Say one more word," Sakura hissed, Chakra flowing to her palm, "try it."

"You still got that skirt?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke, "I need something to hide under."

"It was not a skirt!"

"And you're going to need a hell of a lot more to hide under when I'm done with you!"


	20. She's in love

Rin sat in a chair across the desk from Tsunade. Next to her, looking equally uneasy was Sai. Tsunade sat across from them, amusement bright in her eyes. It was hard to say which case made her happy. The return of the one woman who made Kakashi happy or taking over one of Danzo's greatest pupils who just happened to now be emotional thanks to, who else, Naruto. It was a near toss up for the Hokage. Behind her she knew Shizune was smiling as well. Tsuande had seen both their files before and she had to say, she was very impressed with both of them. Rin's talents when she was thirteen were nothing short of amazing. Tsunade doubted she could implant a working Sharingan, much less one that was able to evolve. According to what she had seen her do on Sasuke she was obviously still very talented, just a little rusty. Sai was also nothing short of astounding, though he hid it well. He made half the Chunin and a few of the Jounin look like idiots. She wanted to go to Danzo and tell him exactly where he could put his plans for Konoha and for Sai. The young man with the cautious smile never should have had to grow up as he did. She was just thankful Naruto had been able to smack some sense into him.

Tsunade had known Minato. First as Jiraiya's wide eyed, overly-enthusastic student who reminded her so much of him. After his death, after she had fled Konoha and all the memories it had been nearly impossible to think about him. And then, as time went on, small memories of him and Kushina crept into her mind. Of Kakashi and Rin and Obito and how Jiraiya had come into her office and announced he was finally catching up to his hair now that his nephew was the student of his old student. Jiraiya had always been endlessly amused by Minato's nickname "Konoha's Yellow Flash" and had hurried to assure Kushina that Minato was not a flash in bed, turning the poor girl as red as her hair before she had time to recover. Tsunade smiled faintly at the memory. What would the two of them think of them all now? What would Minato think of his students reunion? She liked to think he would smile rather smugly and say he knew it would happen all along.

"So," she looked at Sai first, "you want a full transfer out of Root and ANBU?" he nodded, "you realize you'll have to take the Chunin Exams correct? Technically you are a Genin."

"So are Sasuke and Naruto," he said with a casual shrug, "we can take them together."

"Very well," Tsunade scrawled her signature on a few of the documents, "you've officially transfered."

"Danzo can't stop it?" he asked, a note of uncertainty creeping into his voice

"I am the Hokage," Tsunade said, "Danzo may be powerful but until he over throws me I have the final say."

"That will not happen," Sai said, sincerity in his every word as he stood and bowed to her.

"Dismissed," Tsunade said. He walked out and she turned to Rin, "you've changed."

"Thirteen years tends to do that to people," Rin said stubbornly.

"Are you planning to leave?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Rin said, her eyes serious, "thats why I'm asking to return to active duty. You said that I wasn't declared a Missing-Nin."

"That's correct. In fact, you were nominated for Jounin right before the Fourth's Death," Rin's eyes widened, "even now, according to this report, we aren't sure what you're capable of," she frowned, "which is odd since your progress prior to you Obito's death was ordinary. Graduated in the lower half of your class at age 9, took the Chunin Exams at age 11 and passed at your first attempt. You were unable to heal Kakashi's shoulder wound fully before being captured. And then you were able to implant a working Sharingan into Kakashi that has since evolved. Kakashi's mission report says that Obtio said your Chakra flow appeared strange because of your Captors. Even freed you should have been unconscious but except for some bruising on your wrist there was no indication of trauma, even though you were knocked unconscious," she looked at Rin critically, "Kakashi is in the hospital still and you look as though you're fine. Your Chakra system, even with healing, should have guaranteed you a life as a vegetable. That night when the Nine Tails attacked you should have been dead but within two hours you were fine."

"I don't know why that worked," Rin said crossing her arms, "just like I don't know how I did the Sharingan surgery. I didn't make any sort of hand seals beyond what I needed for the Mystic Palm."

"I want you to study Sasuke Uchiha's eyes. We need to know if his Sharingan is a threat or not."

"Is that an order?" Rin asked, her voice carefully neutral.

"Its a mission," Tsunade said, her hands scrawling signatures on the documents, "I'm instating you as a Chunin while we review your application to become a Jounin."

She bent down, pulling something out of her desk and tossing it to Rin who caught it automatically. It was a forehead protector. To be specific, it was her forehead protector. Every Ninja's forehead protector told a story. From the day you took the vow to serve Konoha to the day you died, you marked your forehead protector. You made it as much a part of you as the weapons you used or the air you breathed. The bands changed but the metal plate was always the same. When Rin had last seen the object she had been leaving Konoha and the band had been black. Now it was a bright purple that she imagined she had Kakashi to thank for. Looking at the metal plate she ran her thumb over the insignia. There were scratches on the metal, testaments to the battles she had been in, records of her survival. Her hands were steady as she reached up and tied her hair back with the band before getting to her feet.

"That is all," Tsunade said.

"Yes, Hokage," Rin said bowing respectfully before vanishing.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, her eyes on the spot where Rin had just been. Shizune gave her a small smile and left the room. This was the problem with co-ed teams in the Ninja World. The female member usually had the misfortune of falling in love with one--or both--of the men on her team. Despite her efforts to not fall to the stupid cliche it would be a lie if Tsunade said she hadn't. She had loved Jiraiya and Orochimaru in very different ways. Before he had become a traitor and snake, Orochimaru and her had something together. He had been a quiet boy with skin as pale as Jiraiya's hair. She had been fascinated by how he could always be so quiet and calm. His presence was almost soothing. She had no way to know of the evil that lurked under his facade. His was the first and the most painful betrayal. The death of Dan and her brother had been horrible but it had been Orochimaru's betrayal that broke her first. An as anyone could attest to, the first wound usually left the deepest scar.

She had hated Jiraiya when she had first met him. Orochimru had been nothing short of brilliant and she had been very good herself. Jiraiya had been a failure. She was the grand-daughter of the First Hokage, he was the illegitimate son of a nothing Ninja with a half brother who was nothing short of miraculous. He was total pervert, something that only got worse with age. Being a girl she was bound to get offended by him constantly. When the Teams had been announced she had been thrilled to be on Orochimaru's team, to be trained by the Third Hokage no less. Of course before they told her that they said she was on Jiraiya's team and though the white haired boy had been excited since she healed his minor injuries on a regular basis--more to shut him up than anything else--she had been horrified. Then she had learned that under his loud words and wild indifference there was a totally different person. One who longed to be like the Shinobi of legend. One who could look at her and see past everything down to her very soul. Someone whose told her that it was okay if she gave up the life of the Ninja, he knew she needed time. That day, when she had been accepted as the Fifth Hokage, everyone had looked surprised but him. He had just stood there with his arrogant smirk and twinkling eyes that seemed to say 'I knew you would'. But now he was gone and once again it was just her.

Sasuke was back now and she was happy about that. But the similarities between her old team and her students was undeniable. She saw herself in Sakura just as she knew Jiraiya had seen himself in Naruto. There were similarities between Orochimaru and Sasuke that were also very clear. She had no doubt that one day the three of them would be amazingly strong. She imagined they would be called the Sanin. She was going to have to teach Sakura how to summon slugs soon so the boys wouldn't get the better of her. The question was, would it be enough. Jiraiya had been a Sanin and he had been killed by Pein. Would the three of them be strong enough to win? She didn't think so and hated herself for it. The three of them weren't strong enough so how could their students? Getting to her feet she looked out the window at the horizon, her mind in turmoil. She didn't want to see the past repeat itself. She didn't want Sakura to know what it was like to watch your team-mates die, to know you couldn't save them.

Of course things were not quite as simple as all that. Shizune hid her talent her fear stemming more from the memory of her uncle and parents than anything else. She had seen what talent did to you. Even if Tsunade had tried to reason with her the fact was the young woman would never be as strong as she could because of her fear. But she was talented, frighteningly so. Jiraiya had a hand in training both Rin and Kakashi. He had trained Minato and, if the rumors were true, taught Rin, Kakashi and Obito some rather interesting 'training methods'. Orochimaru had trained Kabuto before he had trained Sasuke. She would have said that Kabuto was not that big of a threat. She acknowledged that he was very talented, even se wasn't that good at his age. Even so she would have said that she didn't consider him as much of a treat as Orochimaru. But now, now he had apparently resurrected Itachi Uchiha and managed to separate Kakashi from Madara. His power had grown considerably. His two companions needed no endorsement either. Obviously Itachi was, well, Itachi. He was nothing short of miraculous. What he could do, he made Neji look like a joke. It was no surprise that Madara had gone after him in the first place. Had Itachi changed or was he just betraying Madara as he had Konoha?

"Hokage?"

Tsunade turned around to see Shizune standing there with a man she did not recognize. He was obviously from Kirikagure. He wore long, formal robes that seemed to fairly float around him. The blues and greens made his skin seem even more golden against the fabric. From what she understood of Kiragure, the climates were usually cool. His cloths obviously reflected the need for warmth and the ability to move. There was also a certain drama to them, she imagined that if the wind blew he would look fairly God like. His hair was short and untamed, as unruly as Kakashi's own. He wore a forehead protector, the band long like Naruto's. The silver fabric almost blended with the metal plate that bore the symbol of Kirikagure. But what drew her in was the sword at his hip. It was smaller than either Zabuza's or Kisame's but she had a feeling it was no less deadly. He regarded her almost arrogantly, the look in his eyes revealing that he was obviously aware of how skilled he was.

"This is Mangetsu Hoozuki," Shizune said, "he wants to talk to you."

**Break**

Ino Yamanaka stood at the counter of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, her eyes focused on the same spot on the counter as they had been since she had come in to take her shift. She knew she was being a complete idiot but it was not as if she could help it at the moment. Ino had thought she had been in love twice in her life. Once with Sasuke Uchiha. But that had been more a passing fancy. Frankly she didn't see how Sakura could put up with him, anyone that depressed needed a good smack in the face, not the promise of everlasting love. The second time she had thought she loved Shikamaru Nara but that was quickly killed as well. Temari was the only one who could put up with him and manage to keep herself from killing him. Hell most days Ino wanted to put him in a bodycast and only the sheer terror of what his mother would do to her kept her from going through with it. But neither of those boys had been anything like Sai.

This was insane. She didn't even know his name, how could he have this kind of effect on her? She had watched her friends fall in love, one by one, with boys who seemed to compliment them perfectly. Bold, bright Tenten with quiet, genius Neji. Loud, brash Kiba with reserved, elegant Hanabi. She knew it was a matter of time before Naruto pulled his head out of his ass and saw how wonderful Hinata was. And if anyone didn't see Sasuke and Sakura coming from a mile off they were totally blind. She had been more than content to let them have their own dramatics and aide the boys when they came in to buy flowers for their girls with only minimal teasing. She had her hands full anyway, between mastering the Clan's special Jutsu, fulfilling her promise to Asuma to take care of the boys and not loose to Sakura, being 'Auntie Ino' to Asuma's son and helping in the flower shop. Her father was helping her learn enough to qualify to be nominated for Jounin soon, even if her Medical techniques would never really be as good as Sakura's. And then he had come into her life.

Where did he get off calling her beautiful anyway? It wasn't as if he knew what the word meant when he first used it anyway. He was so, well, odd. It was obvious he was from Root. She had blushed when he called her beautiful and figured it would be the last time she saw him. But he stayed with his odd words and false smiles. And then he changed. Odd words started to make sense, false smiles slowly became genuine ones. Even his ghost-like skin was slowly darkening thanks to frequent exposure to the sun. He'd never be as tan as the rest of them but now one could distinguish between the shade of the paper he drew on and his skin. He still had his moments of wide-eyed innocence where he would say what everyone had been thinking but no-one had the courage to say. At least he had an excuse. She usually said it too but she didn't have the excuse of having no emotions. He was the oddest boy she had ever met.

Of course she had to fall in love with him. She couldn't fall in love with someone normal, she had to be crazy about a boy who didn't even have a name! She wanted to hit her head against something hard until the feelings went away. She could get everyone else to shut up with a few well placed kicks but her traitorous mind couldn't shut up. Just her luck. It was just her luck that she had to fall for him! Irrationally she was furious at the boy who made her feel so out of control. Control was something Ino always had, over her abilities, over herself, over everything and the boy with eyes like ink had taken it away. He had no right to do that, none at all. She had seen Sakura struggle and Tenten deny and had vowed not to be like them when it came to love. Now she was grudgingly forced to admit that the two of them had a point. Being in love was hard, especially when all signs pointed to the boy you loved returning the emotion. Even if he she had her lingering doubts he knew what love was those doubts were quickly fading--much to her displeasure. Just another thing to be angry at Sai about.

"Hey Ino!"

Ino looked up with a grin as Kiba walked in. Akamaru barked from outside. Ino smiled in greeting and slipped out from under the counter, happy for the distraction.

"Hey Kiba. Do you need some help?"

"Yeah," Kiba said, "what do you get to apologize to one of your best friends because your future father in law put him in the hospital for broadcasting naughty things about you and your fiance?"

"Well tha--" Ino began.

"Oh and should I get flowers for Neji?" she raised her eyebrows, "he might have been standing a bit too close to Akamaru and, well, Akamaru might have kind of used him as a dog bone."

"Lets stick with Shino shall we?" Ino said with a grin, "I think that Neji might not appreciate the flowers quite as much."

Twenty minuets later Kiba and Akamaru left to go see their injured friend. Ino winced in sympathy, not wanting to know the number the Hyuuga did on Shino. But, she reasoned, it was his own damn fault for broadcasting such naughty things in the sky. Cushioning her head on her hand she looked out at Konoha. Frowning she walked over to the window and squinted at the sky, a frown tugging at her lips. The bright and happy sun was quickly being swallowed up by clouds. It had been raining a few days before as well and it seemed as if the sun's time had run out. The clouds rolled in with increasing speed. Soon the sun was nothing but a distant memory. Ino wrapped her arms around herself, feeling rather odd. Slowly the rain began to drip down, soon it was an all out downpour. Shaking her head Ino turned to go back into the shop.

Sai didn't so much walk into the shop as fall face first. Ino gasped and raced over to the doorway where he had fallen, pulling him fully in. He looked horrible, as if the person who had did this to him was well practiced in the art of torture. Precise, ugly gashes ripped through his pale skin, turning it a horrible and brutal red. It was as if the person had tried to disguise their knowledge and make it look as if this was nothing more than a casual attack. Ino quickly summoned her healing Chakra, though she knew it was hopeless. The best she could do was make him stable enough to move. Sai turned his eyes over to her. There was sadness in his sometimes blank eyes, sadness, regret and some other emotions she couldn't define. The internal damage was even worse than the external one. The door chimed open as someone walked in.

"Okay I feel bad, I really should get Ne--" Kiba gasped at the sight of Sai and Ino, his heart leaping into his throat. The flowers he was holding fell from his hand, "Sai!" he raced over, "what can I do?"

"I'm trying to stabilize him but there's so much damage," Ino shook her head, "we have to get him to the hospital but he might not make it--"

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. The dog's head flew up, "go get Rin!" the dog barked and bounded off, "oh my G--" Kiba shoved down the urge to be sick at the sheer brutality of the wounds, "fucking Root--hold on Sai!" he shouted as the young man's eyes slid closed.

The wounds had stopped hurting which Sai knew was a bad sign but he was so relieved to not be in the throws of his gun wrenching agony that he found it rather hard to care. Apparently Tsuande hadn't been right. Apparently leaving Root was much harder than he thought. How had Danzo known? He thought he had kept his desire secret enough so that by the time he found out it would be too late. But he had known. Sai had left the Hokage office and then the next instant he had been grabbed. When he opened his eyes he was hanging from the ceiling, surrounded by members of Root. When they were finished he knew he was as good as dead. The only thing he wanted was to see Ino, if only for one last moment. Ino and his friends. He was glad he had them, even if it were only for a short while, even if he never got to see his brother once again. Even if he never actually finished the picture book. With any luck his brother would be able to. Sometimes it was alright to have faith in other people, to have hope in them. The world was getting dark, like ink that bled if he didn't let the pictures dry properly.

"Sai!" he heard Ino scream desperately after him but the pull of the darkness was irresistible and he finally surrendered to it.

**Break**

Rin walked towards the hospital, having no desire to risk her still weakened Chakra and teleport. Apparently the whole incredible-healing didn't apply to restoring her Chakra reserve considering she was still not at full power. This was seriously frustrating. Her body was useful but she knew she was not especially strong. If it came down to a fist fight she knew she was going to get her butt kicked. Crossing her arms she frowned and tried to think. She was going to need some serious help in the hand to hand combat department. Maybe she should go back and tell Tsunade to make her a Genin. It would be a hell of a lot easier than this. She had gotten along fine on dumb luck and raw talent but she knew that would not be enough. Not if she was going to manage to stay and not get herself captured or killed during the upcoming war. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of what she could possibly do. Who could she ask for help. The only one who knew she was back was Kakashi and Tsunade. Did the others know she was alive? Were they as forgiving as the ones she had encountered already? She looked up as the clouds rolled in and sighed, looking around for somewhere to get out of the rain. The Dango shop looked as good a place as any.

She pushed open the curtain and froze. The people at the table froze. Of course it was just her luck to encounter the group of them. They all looked horrible, as if they had been drunk and had the barest of their hangovers cured. Might Guy looked exactly the same. Same spandex, same leg warmers, same everything. Genma looked a bit older but not any wiser. At least his toothpick didn't look quite as ridiculous as it had when he was little. Iruka, well, she hardly recognized him. If he didn't have the scar she probably wouldn't have. Anko even looked the same, or she would have if she wasn't staring at her slack-jawed. Kurenai was holding a baby but even she seemed rather shocked to see Rin. Rin stared, they stared back and for a few heartless seconds no-one dared to move. In typical dramatic fashion Might Guy got to his feet with a dramatic flourish and pointed at her.

"I always said she would return!" he announced, "and now I will have another thing to be a rival for!"

"Come off it, as if Rin would ever date you," Anko said rolling her eyes and getting to her feet before walking over to Rin who smiled weakly. Anko narrowed her eyes and looked at the her, crossing her arms confidently, "I'm taller now," she said with a satisfied smile, "even without the hair."

"You are not! We're the same size," Rin shot back.

"Nope," Anko said leveling her hand.

"Yes."

"Would you two stop?" Kurenai said rolling her eyes, "you're going to wake Asuma up," she said looking pointedly at the baby in her arms who shifted slightly.

"Oh God no," Genma hissed, "be quiet. He seems to think Guy singing is comforting," he he looked at Kurenai, "you sure he's not deaf?"

"I have a beautiful voice," Guy said, "it sparkles--"

"With the beauty of youth," Anko and Rin said at the same time. They looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Akamaru chose that moment to hurry over to Rin and nuzzle her hand. She frowned and looked at him, confused. She may have been an adopted Inuzuka but she couldn't understand dogs. Still it was pretty clear that he wanted something. He barked and trotted off before coming back. Rin opened her mouth when Akamarku slid right under her legs and hoisted her onto his back. Rin shrieked in shock as the other Jounin all but collapsed laughing. She was able to give them a half-hearted glare before the dog bounded off. Rin had no choice but to hold on tightly as the dog raced forward towards the flower shop, getting them both soaked by the rain. Rin squinted, barely able to make out the shape of two figures crouched over a third. Realizing there was only one real reason Akamaru would have kidnapped her she jumped off him, rolling with the momentum. The dog skidded and wheeled around, obviously intent on completing his mission. Rin was already on her feet, fishing a long-forgotten piece of paper and a pen out of her pack. She scribbled a note on the paper and slipped it into Akamaru's collar.

"Go to the hospital, give them that note!" she said. Akamaru barked his understanding and raced off.

She was so close she should have known that something was going to go horribly wrong. She just didn't expect it to come in the form of a man who was about as tall and wide as a wall. One minuet he was not there and the next he was. She gasped as she collided with his chest before she skidded backwards. He grabbed her wrist, making sure she didn't trip. Her eyes widened, was he wearing a curtain? She doubted they were able to make cloths for a man his size. Slung over his shoulder was the body of a young man with silvery blue hair. He was bloodied and obviously not in good shape. Strapped to his back was a massive sword, easily as tall as he was. The man looked at her with concern in his eyes, the earnest innocence in them reminding her of Sai. He lowered his head so that he could look her in the eye. Rin swallowed thickly and fought the urge to whip out a kunai.

"Can you tell me how to get to the hospital? My friend's hurt quite badly."


	21. Until I fall away by Gin Blossoms

The moon was bright that night, brighter than it had been in a while. The earlier rain was finished, the clouds had left and the sky was clear. If the dead were watching over the living from the sky then their eyes were surely focused on the hospital room. Inside, Sai lay fighting a battle no-one could help him with. There was no illusion to be cut away, no miraculous cure for the deep, precise gashes that turned the blank canvas of his skin into nothing short of a work of art. It was nearly impossible to distinguish between the bandages, sheets and skin. They hadn't even bothered with a hospital gown since it was likely he was going to go into cardiac arrest before the night was over and they were going to have to shock him. Despite all the healers, all the Chakra, there were some wounds that were just too serious. Unfortunately it seemed that Sai had many of them. It was a miracle he was as alive as he was. Machines breathed for him, made sure his heart beat, did everything his broken body could not. His dark hair was slicked back with a combination of sweat and blood, barely visible under the bandages that were required for the places where the knives had dug into his scalp. 

It was hard to associate the pale, funny boy who tried to earnestly to fit in with the rest of them with the figure on the bed. Truth be told Naruto felt slightly ill at the sight of him. This was the second one of his team mates he had seen lying on one of these stupid beds fighting for his life. At least Sasuke had looked relatively normal but Sai, Sai looked horrible. It was odd for Naruto to think he didn't even know his name. Sai was just a code name that he had been given. He imagined though that even if they found out his real name they would probably slip up and call him Sai anyway. At his side his fist clenched. How dare Danzo do this to him! He doubted there was a way to prove it but at the moment he didn't want to prove anything. He wanted to find Danzo and rip the limbs from his body. He wanted to unleash the Nine Tails in all its glory and make that stupid man bleed out of every last orifice he had. Usually he was a forgiving person but this was just too gruesome. For all his abilities, for all his kill count, Sai was still an immature person, he was innocent in ways that Naruto was only beginning to realize. Someone had taken that and done something horrible. And for that he wanted revenge.

A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see Sakura standing there. Wordlessly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. The two of them had been a part of each other's lives for such a long time. Both knew that they would love other people, that they would marry others and grow old with them. But they both knew that the other would always be there. Every time the world seemed to come down one of them was always there to comfort the other. Angling his head Naruto studied Sakura. She looked drawn, despite the fact that she had been getting more sleep. This couldn't be easy on her. She leaned into his embrace, her eyes fluttering shut. He sighed and hugged her a little tighter, trying to give her some of his strength. Her eyes opened and she looked at Sai, sadness evident on her face. He imagined she was plotting all kinds of ways to kill Danzo in her mind as well. 

"H-he looks so--" she bit her lip, "weak," he nodded, "I mean he was always talented and horribly inappropriate but he was never weak," she shook her head, "why would he do something like this? To Sai?"

"I don't know," he said, "but whoever they are, they're going to pay."

"Ino's a wreck," she said hanging her head, "I was going to sedate her but she cried herself to sleep," she sighed, "its hard to see someone you love in the hospital."

"Especially if you haven't admitted it," he said. Sakura went to pull away but he tightened his grip on her, "just hear me out. I know you don't want to hear this and I'm probably not the right person to tell you it but we both know that you still love him," he sighed, "and I think its safe to say he loves you," he looked down at her, "Kakashi and RIn had to wait so many years to get what they have, we may not have that time. You and I both know there's a war coming and when you're on that battlefield don't you want to know that you lived your life to the fullest? That when it came down to it you were brave enough to take the chance on a guy who you know is worth it?"

"I don't know if I can," she whispered, her voice full of some undefinable combination of fear and pain, "what if he leaves again?"

There it was, the question that had been echoing in the very recesses of his mind. What if he left again? It seemed like so much had happened that none of them had been able to fully process a single event. But the question would have to be dealt with sooner or later. He meant what he said, they all knew there was a war coming. Aatsuki was weakened but it was still out there. Despite the possibility that Itachi had changed sides there was no real evidence that he had aside from the word of a Mist Nin, a healing and a broken headband. It could just as well be another mind game. According to the information Jiraiya had given them there was a time limit on whatever they were planning and the deadline was fast approaching. There was going to be a final battle, everyone knew it. Naruto didn't know what to say. What if Sasuke left? He didn't know if he could handle that a second time, third if they counted the meeting at Orochimaru's hideout. He hoped that they were enough to have him stay but he wasn't sure.

"We've got to try," he said, his voice oddly rough.

Sakura shook her head and stepped back, using the heels of her hands to wipe her dry cheeks. Squaring her shoulders she looked at Naruto. He smiled as she walked out of the room. Leaning against the wall he turned his head and time seemed to slow. Hinata was there, talking quietly to Shino who had finally been let out of his hospital room to walk around. The lights in the waiting room were dim since it was late and visiting hours were over. She was leaning in to hear her team-mate's quiet voice, her midnight hair falling over her shoulder like a curtain. He couldn't have pulled his eyes away for all the Ramen in the world. Slowly her eyes raised to meet his. Time did stop as for one impossibly long moment the world was gone except for the two of them. There was no heat in her cheeks anymore than there was in his, just a sense of how right it felt at the moment. What, exactly it was, he had no idea. She pulled her eyes away first, dragging herself back into the conversation with her team mate. His eyes lingered a moment longer, enveloped in silent mourning for the lost moment before he forcibly pulled himself away and back to watching over his team-mate. He missed her excusing herself from the conversation and going over to him. It was uncharacteristically bold of her but there were times when things were too important to have something like shyness stop her from helping.

"Is there any improvement?" she asked. Naruto's head snapped to the side, his eyes wide. She felt a smile tug at her lips. Living in the world of the Hyuuga and being a member of a team that specialized in stealth and tracking had made her able to be very quiet when she needed too. Still, Naruto must have been lost in thought to not hear her until she was practically next to him, "I know Rin said it might be too soon to tell."

"He's alive so," Naruto trailed off, "I guess that's something," he hung his head, "i feel like I've lived her for the past couple of days," he shook his head, "feels longer than that though."

"A lot's happened," she said kindly walking up until they were both in the doorway. She turned her gaze towards Sai. Naruto nodded and followed her gaze before she looked back at him, "he looks so--"

Looking back on the moment he couldn't for the life of him say what inspired him to lean forward and catch her lips with his. Maybe it was their proximity and the fact that between the moonlight in her hair and the fact she was close enough to feel her body heat. Or maybe it was the stress of the past few days and the fact that each time he felt as if the world would end she was somehow there picking him right back up. Maybe it was a combination of all those factors. But whatever the reason he had pressed his lips to hers, gently and barely enough so that it was a legitimate kiss. After a moment he pulled away, his eyes searching her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide. For one moment he thought she was going to pass out on him. But after a moment she ducked her head, a smile on her lips before she raised her eyes to meet his again. Stepping closer to him she stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his. This time they both closed their eyes as he pulled her closer with one hand and buried his other in her hair. Her fingers traced the whisker marks on his cheeks with a feather-light touch before wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

Neither noticed that Shino actually had passed out.

**Break**

"Sasuke?" Sakura pulled open the door to his hospital room. The walk there had been a blur, she couldn't let herself think or she would just find a hundred reasons not to be there. She looked around the hospital room and gasped, "Sasuke?!"

The unused restraints on his bed were currently holding down a massive man. The remains of what looked like a sheet were hanging off him. His ginger hair was matted and his eyes were closed. His breathing was even and steady, betraying the struggle that had occurred in the room. He was obviously unconscious though judging from the state of the room it had taken a bit to get him that way. Her keen eyes picked up the vial of sedatives that they had kept in Sasuke's room in case of him trying to leave. It was empty and crushed along with a few other broken pieces of glass. Standing over the bed, breathing hard, was Sasuke. He was holding the syringe like a lifeline, his shoulders heaving with the effort of the struggle. He may have been mostly healed but they hadn't healed all his wounds because of the risk of chakra poisoning. That and the fact the body needed time to recover from a healing. He also had suffered a serious mental trauma. He was not ready to be fighting any battles, much less one with a man who was easily twice his size.

"Sasuke?" she walked up to him, careful not to startle him.

Everything seemed to drain out of him and his knees buckled. She raced forward, barely able to cushion his fall with her own body. They landed facing each other, both on their knees. His head fell forward to rest on her shoulder, the clammy skin warm and flushed against her healer robe. The syringe hit the ground as his hands reflexively clutched the sleeves of her robe. Her own held onto his arms just above the elbow as she fought down the fear. His hair tickled the skin of her cheek, still horribly unruly despite all the time that had passed. She closed her eyes against the stinging, telling herself she was not going to go to pieces. Sasuke's body trembled with exhaustion, her own frame was the only thing keeping him upright. She looked for the call button but sensed that moving at the moment was a bad idea.

"Who is that?" she asked looking at the figure on the bed.

"His name's Juugo," Sasuke said, "when Orochimaru was creating the Curse Seal he used Juugo," he shook his head, "he was part of the team I made to find Itachi. He came here because Sugietsu--another member of that team--got hurt," he closed his eyes, "Juugo goes crazy and I hold him back. He got Suigetsu here and came to me but I couldn't stop him--" he shook, "I felt so helpless and then I saw the medicine and I remembered when you told us what the different ones were used for and I gave him a lot of it."

"He's big so he should be fine," she said looking at Juugo who snored loudly before lapsing back into a regular sleep.

"I didn't want to abandon someone," he said, "you and Naruto never gave up on me, I don't want to give up on him."

"We'll never give up on you," she said 

"Thank you," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Why?" she asked, "why do you always thank me? That night on the bench--you thanked me then. Why?" she heard the desperation in her voice and hated herself for it, "please, I need to know."

"Because," he said, his voice choked with some emotion she couldn't understand, "you were there," she went to pull away but he tightened his grip on her, begging silently for her to listen, "wait," he said, "let me finish. Naruto had every reason to come after me, there was so much about us that was similar, we were brothers more than Itachi and I were. But you, you had no reason to care about me but you were there, crying for me and acting brave even though you had tears going down your cheeks. I told you I didn't remember, what you said, but I did. You were right, with revenge I wasn't going to make anyone happy. I said I knew it but I didn't," he took a breath, "I thanked you because I can't remember a single person saying it, not like you."

It. Oh, she had forgotten about that. Well not forgotten but certainly pushed it out of her mind. The part where she had shouted that she loved him with all her heart. Her stupid, innocent, traitorous heart. After everything that had happened, after all that they had exchanged, leave it to Sasuke to remember that. He couldn't remember everything else she had shouted that night, just that she had confessed her love for him. What he was not mentioning was that when he had knocked her out, picking her up only to leave her was probably the hardest thing he had done. His hand had lingered against her hair as he watched her, the tears she cried for him illuminated in the moonlight. He didn't know how anyone could be so heartbreakingly beautiful. He had hated himself for the tears, for leaving her, for breaking her heart then. But he couldn't stay, he knew that she couldn't see that anymore than he could see that being an avenger was not a path he should take. They had both had to forge new paths, learn about themselves before they could be together. Maybe if the moon hadn't been as bright and full as the night he had come home to the massacre. Maybe if the Curse Mark hadn't burned against his skin like a joke, maybe then he could have found a way to stay. But not that night, not yet anyway.

"I thanked you because you were there, you were always there, even when I gave you every reason you shouldn't be."

"We've all given each other reasons," she said hanging her head, "my weakness, Naruto's Kyuubi--" she shook her head, "its the reasons we give each other to stay that are really important, that's what matters," she continued, "that's what always has."

He nodded raising his head from her shoulder, his onyx eyes locking with her emerald ones. He searched her face for any sign he was about to get hit. There was none and even if there was he doubted that he would have stopped. There were thousands of excuses either could use if they decided too. No-one would begrudge them more denial. Before either lost their nerve he bent his head as she titled her own up and met his lips halfway in a kiss. It was gentle and almost hesitant as if both were unsure what was happening between them. But it was a kiss none the less, their bodies unconsciously scooting closer together, needing the contact. Amidst the shattered glass the found their hope. 

Above them Juugo slept on.

**Break**

Shikamaru brushed a hand over Ino's tear-streaked face with a sad sigh. His usually brash, loud friend was a complete wreck. He knew Ino had always been very happy not to deal with her own relationship drama. He imagined she had pretended to like Sasuke far longer than she actually ever had. There was something comforting in the lie, like she could just say she had an impossible love rather than face the prospect of having an actual one. None of them had seen the relationship between the Root and the Flower. He supposed it made sense, in a way, but it was still odd. He had always been a keen observer of humanity and he had seen the way she blushed when Sai said she was beautiful just as he had seen the picture Sai drew of the flowers that was entitled beautiful. He could see their relationship was just getting started and now it looked as if it would have a hard time getting off the ground. He didn't like that, the thought of his friends not getting their happy endings. 

He had always known he would have the misfortune of falling madly in love with the one woman who could give his mother a run for her money. His father had told him it was the misfortune of all Nara men to fall in love with women capable of dealing with men who didn't actually have to move to perform their jutsu. He just never expected that there could be a woman who was more troublesome than his mother. Only he would have to go to another village to find her, loose her and then find her all over again. The whole thing was insane. Of course he had to fall in love with the Princess of their ex-enemies. She never used the title but it was something they all knew. She was as much a Princess if not more so than Tsunade. In his own typical fashion he didn't even know he was in love with her. Even after Asuma's death when he returned from his revenge and she had somehow managed to get there the next day. Or when she had held his hand all through the funeral. Or when she had shown up a month later and angrily told him that if he was going to smoke and drink and kill himself wouldn't his teacher be a little, oh she didn't know, unhappy about that? Or when she had shown up right after Kurenai gave birth to help with the baby. No it wasn't until one night they were planning the Exams and somehow wound up drinking too much sake and then, before they knew what was happening their plans hit the floor as he all but slammed her onto the table. He was just lucky that they were in her room at the inn rather than in his house.

The next morning had been surprisingly not awkward. Both hadn't been as drunk as they would like to pretend they were. There was also the fact that they hadn't actually made it to the bed and were lying with only her kimono as a covering around their lower halves. Naturally he had missed her when she left but he always had missed her. Then he began to miss her more than that, the odd loneliness turning into an ache in his chest. Ino picked up on his sulking but Choji was right on her heels. The two had enlisted his mother of all people to help beat some sense into him. When Temari appeared at the gate Shikamaru did the boldest thing he had done in his entire life. In front of all of Konoha he had pulled her to him and kissed her thoroughly at the gates. To say the Chunin were shocked was a rather massive understatement. He imagined Itachi himself could have walked through the gates and neither would have noticed. Temari, being Temari, had smacked him for doing that before kissing him again. Needless to say that round of the Chunin exams hadn't exactly been their finest in terms of planning. 

Her brothers finding out ranked right up there with the moment when his mother had found out he had been sleeping with someone and not told her. Why, exactly, he should inform his mother of his sex life he had no idea but he wasn't about to question her. Especially not when he told her that not only was he sleeping with someone but he had been doing it for a while and she was a high ranking Ninja who, by all accounts, could kick his ass. Of course the knowledge that Temari had to face his mother while Kankuro and Gaara informed him of all the delightful ways Chakra Strings and Sand could be used to put someone in a state of incredible agony seemed rather fair. He knew he loved her when they both stumbled out of their respective tortures, too tired to even think about sex and all but collapsed in her hotel room in a tangle of limbs. Then, of course, his mother decided she liked Temari--he couldn't say the same of Kankuro--and told him he should bring her over at some point. 

Talk about troublesome, how about awkward?

It seemed wrong to leave Ino alone at the moment. Her dad was out on a mission. So he had brought her to his house. His dad was out with her own dad and he knew Choji was downstairs raiding the refrigerator. For all her faults his mother knew what was important and what was not. What was not important was up for grabs but when it came down to it she wanted what was best for her son. So Choji got to raid the fridge and she didn't comment about Ino sleeping in his bed. At the moment he wanted to talk to Temari but he knew it was later in Suna than there. Besides he had already spoken to her that day. Running a hand across his tightly pulled hair he sighed and headed downstairs. She was always in a bad mood when she was forced to be acting Kazekage. Besides Baki was always the one who got stuck with most of the paperwork that the siblings thrust on him. Someone knocked on the door. He sighed and walked over to the door, pulling it open and he froze.

Standing on the other side of the door with a grin on her face was none other than Temari. How the hell had she gotten there so fast? Her cloak was stained with sand and water and her unruly hair was even more, well, unruly. Somehow he knew Kankuro was with her and the two had obviously heard about at least one of the monumental events that had happened in Konoha over the past few days. Before he could think he pulled Temari against him, wrapping his arms around her. He was still taller than her, despite being older, something that amused her to no end. Sensing something else had happened she wrapped her arms around him and held onto him just as fiercely, burying her face in the folds of his shirt. He had long ago perfected the art of hugging Temari with her massive fan on and not getting hit by it if she turned around. Just another thing about his brilliant, troublesome girlfriend.

"Something else happened, didn't it?" she said looking up at him.

"Sai's been attacked, Ino's a wreck," he said, "how--"

"We heard about Sasuke and Kankuro and I convinced Baki it was a good idea to do the paperwork," she smiled brilliantly up at him, "plus its not as if Kankuro's going to miss this chance to mess with Kiba."

"So true," he smiled, "come in," he said and guided her inside.

"Oh and do you know how long Gaara and Matsuri have been, well together? I swear, I walked in on them making out on a table, papers were everywhere," she looked up at him, "now who does that remind you of?"

He shook his head and with a hand on the small of her back, over her fan, guided his wonderful, troublesome girlfriend into his house. She didn't even ask if his mother was home.

**A/N**

**I hate doing these but i have to tell you, its really discouraging when I see the hits going up but the review's going nowhere. I really want the feedback. So please, please review. If you don't want to do it with that little button you can PM me or something. Okay, new chapter soon featuring the other new character who was not in this chapter.**


	22. out of my league

"What the hell were you three thinking?!" Tsunade shouted, not even bothering to look calm, "you three are barely at the Chunin Level and you willingly took on three members of Root?! They are Jounin's, at the very least! And you, you're supposed to set an example for the other Ninja to follow! Now I've got Danzo threatening war, I've got the Council doubting me and if you don't wipe that smirk off your face in the next ten seconds Shikamaru Nara I will call your mother in here."

To say she was at her wit's end was a monumental understatement. Apparently Shikamaru, Choji and Ino had been going to get a few things from Sai's apartment for him at the hospital when he woke up when they had encountered a few members of Root pulling a raid there. They had been looking for files and apparently thought to take a few drawings with them because everything belonged to Root. What happened next she was still getting the details of. Apparently it involved a mind swap that she had expressly forbid Inoichi from using much less teaching to anyone because of its danger combined with a shadow jutsu that rendered the person locked in their own shadow followed by Choji throwing the two of them literally on top of the gates before they were tied down rather expertly by Chakra strings, courtesy of a puppet master she didn't even know was in Konoha. The three of them were bruised and probably had a few broken bones but they seemed extremely satisfied with themselves and clearly didn't think they did anything wrong.

Kankuro on the other hand was sitting there looking far too at ease. He was still wearing his normal odd cloths and the purple face paint that he usually did. It was a well known unspoken fact that Kankuro went through great lengths to disguise the fact that he bore a frightening resemblance to his late father. Kankuro and Temari loathed their father and their uncle, the two men who managed to convince them that their brother was a monster. Kankuro had never especially loved his father but he had always craved his approval. However, shortly after the Chunin Exams, when their father's funeral had been held, none of his children said any words. They sat their, protective of Gaara, and glared hotly at anyone who made so much as a face at their younger brother. After some time the three of them acted like the siblings they were always supposed to be.

With the deaths of Chiyo and Sasori, the only real puppet master left was Kankuro. Whatever had happened in his fight with Sasori had affected Kankuro very deeply. The reports that she had been getting from Temari hinted that he and Gaara had been training very hard to get stronger. Actually both of the siblings had been training very hard with Gaara. According to what she had seen it had worked very well considering Kankuro was ale to tie up two Jounin level men and leave them there, disconnecting his Chakra strings entirely from his body. He was sitting there looking very cocky at what he pulled off. But, then again, Kankuro usually looked cocky. Besides, Tsunade knew he was really there for Kiba. The two had been good friends since Kankuro had saved him and Akamaru. It was always funny to see the two of them walking down the street, they were shocking enough on their own, much less when they were together. Tsunade had no doubt that if Kiba was going to get married he wasn't going to do it without Kankuro as his best man.

"They were going to take Sai's drawings," Choji said, nodding towards the papers in Ino's lap, "all the ones he did before he named his work," he glared, "they said they were property of Root.'

Tsunade hung her head. Sometimes, actually most of the time, it was very easy to forget just how young the Ninjas she dealt with were. The life of a Ninja was a hard one and not a particularly long one at that. Traveling the world had shown her how young the rest of the world would view her Ninjas as. If she told them she regularly sent sixteen and seventeen year olds to die they would probably throw her in jail. What Danzo was saying was true. It was part of what Root was, everything belonged to Danzo. Your name, your soul, everything you were. She had a feeling Sai didn't even know his real name. The reason was rather simple. A weapon needed a wielder. A sword without a swordsman was rather useless, just as she imagined as Sharingan eye would be useless without a socket. The problem lay in the unanswered question, what happened when a weapon was able to wield itself? Tsunade could only hope that they would get the chance to find the answer to that question.

"Hokage?" Shizune walked over to the desk, "the man who came to Sasuke's room, he's awake now

"You three just go--but if there's one more attack on the Root members I will not hesitate to suspend you. For right now your broken bones can be healed but the bruises stay. Hopefully that will remind you the dangers of taking on Root," she looked at Kankuro, "you attacked two of my Ninjas, I could technically throw you in jail and consider this a declaration of war on Suna," she glared at him, "as it is, I'm informing Temari of this and letting her deal with you. Now go," she motioned at the door before turning to Shizune, "what's his status, Sasuke doped him with enough sedative to kill a normal man."

"Well, uh, it didn't stick," Shizune said.

"What?" Tsunade stared, "what happened?"

"Well he woke up, tore through his restraints. We had ANBU guards outside Sai's room in case Root attempted anything. Well, they did, and it seems that it might be purely by chance but, well, Juugo found them before the ANBU got a chance. It probably would have been better if ANBU found them. He transformed his body and then, well, we're still cleaning the hallway. Afterwards he went back to normal, he actually looked very scared of himself. He locked himself in the room and we found him attempting to restrain himself. We isolated him in an intensive care room and placed ANBU outside."

"Lets go," Tsunade said standing up, "I want to meet this Juugo for myself," she walked out, "what about the boy from Kirikagure?"

"His brother, Mangetsu, forced him to return to liquid state. His wounds healed very quickly and when I left he was just sleeping. We started an IV though because the key seems to be keeping him hydrated," she explained as they walked towards the hospital, "Kakashi should be ready to depart within the next few days. Even Sasuke seems to be doing much better," she sighed, "Sai's condition is not improving. We've stabilized him but the damage is extensive."

"Were you able to repair the nerves in his hands?"

"We're getting some reaction but we're going to need to wait until he wakes up to know for sure and he's going to need extensive therapy in order to regain full use of the hand," Shizune stopped at the door that had five ANBU standing outside, "he's in here."

"Thank you," Tsunade said, :wait here,"

She nodded to the guards who stepped aside for her to enter the room. Her first thought was that he didn't look like so much of a threat. He had wedged himself as best he could into a corner as far away from the door as he could manage and angled the bed so that he would have to jump over it to get out. He was wearing a pair of pants and what looked like a bloodstained sheet. His head was cushioned in his arms and his ears were covered as if he were trying to block out as much of the world as he could. All that was visible was his ginger colored, very unruly, hair. It was hard to connect this man with the horror story she had just heard. Tsunade walked over to him, gently pushing the bed aside to get a better look at the man. Slowly he raised his head, his eyes full of an odd mixture of horror and self-loathing. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. He looked, actually, familiar but she couldn't place her finger on where she had seen him before. She didn't think he knew her, even though when he caught sight of her his eyes widened and he scooted as far back as he could, looking far more like an overgrown child than a killing machine.

"Do you know who I am?" Tsunade demanded. He shook his head, "I'm the Hokage, the protector of this Village," she looked at him, "my question is, who the hell are you?"

"J-juugo," he said slowly struggling to his feet, "I'm Juugo."

"Alright Juugo," she said, "where are you from?"

"I was born in Amegakure," he said, "but Orochimaru found me when I was a child and brought me to Otogakure, to the North Base."

"So you've been a prisoner for most of your life?"

"I wanted to be. I need to be a prisoner or I-I kill," he hung his head, shame welling up through him, "I don't want too, I just do and when I start I can't stop until I have and then everything goes back to being normal. I need someone who can control me," he looked up at her, "when Sasuke came to get me I told him to leave me, I _told _him but he wouldn't listen! I said that if he took me with him I would kill again," he shook his head, "Kimimaro was the only one who could keep me in check and then Sasuke could but in the end even he couldn't. I don't want to kill anyone, I don't it just happens!" he looked at his hands.

"How did you transform your body?" she asked.

"Orochimaru got his curse seal from me, from what I can do," he said, "he said he would help me but it didn't work," he bit his lip, "so if you could just kill me now I think it would be for the best."

"Hold on," Tsunade said, "how did you get here?"

"Sasuke made a team to find his brother. Me, Karin and Suigetsu were all on the team. Suigetsu and I didn't get along at first, the two of us never really had. But when you're on a team with Karin and Sasuke its kind of hard to make friends with those two. We started to get along better. I know he didn't want anyone to get involved with his fight with Kisame. I'm not sure what he was trying to prove by beating him, maybe that he had a right to be a Swordsman of the Mist, but Kisame was winning. Karin, of all people, jumped in. They obviously had something to together once a very long time ago, and when it came down to it I think she really cared about him. The blow was still enough to knock him out though, even if it killed her and I grabbed him, hit Kisame and ran. I asked the birds--"

"You asked the what?"

"The birds, I can talk to them," he said, "and they said that Sasuke was here and so I brought Suigetsu here. I can go small distances quickly but it took us a while to get here. I didn't think he was going to make it."

"Well according to our reports he's going to be alright."

"I'm glad," he said, "is there anything else or can you kill me now?"

"Hold on," Tsuande said sharply, "maybe there's a way to do this without killing you. You're very powerful--"

"That's just it!" he cried, "Can't you see? I'm too powerful! I can't control my urges--I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Well we agree on that," she said.

For a moment neither moved. Juugo was obviously upset but his urges had been satisfied for the moment. He just looked scared, well, absolutely terrified was probably a better description. The animosity Tsunade harbored for her deceased team mate roared up to the surface. What the hell had he done to this poor creature? She knew it was irrational to be thinking of him as something that needed to be protected but she had the feeling that whatever Orochimaru had done to him was more for his own gain than to help him. Placing her hands on her hips Tsunade had to talk herself out of bringing him to the Root Headquarters and letting him go wild on the place. There had to be a way to help him. If Orochimaru could do enough to make him this broken than she could do enough to heal him. Orochimaru had been a better killer than she had ever been but she could heal, she could help.

"We're about to face the greatest war this world has ever seen," Tsunade said, "you lost your family in a war and I sympathize with you, but the fact is that war doesn't begin to touch on what will happen. Power is going to shift, alliances will be broken and make no mistake, the world as we know it is going to end. I've been in wars and there is always two question that must be answered by all and the first is, when the dust settles, are you going to be standing, alive or are you going to be dead? The second is what are you willing to do to be able to be there?," she locked their eyes, "I do not want to send children to their deaths, I don't want to tell the mothers and fathers their children had to die because i didn't have enough Jounin's to be able to fix the problem," she stepped forward, "you are going to help me Juugo and in return I'm going to help you. You'll be isolated, guarded and sedated when you need to be. You're going to be trained and you're going to become a Ninja," she glared, "and in return I'm going to find a way to control your urges. If there's a chemical reason, a psychological reason, whatever it is I'm going to find it and then I'm going to fix it. You went to the wrong Sanin for help."

"Well since he's dead and you're alive you might be right about that one," Juugo said after a moment's consideration.

**Break**

Neji had never understood why people said that he was out of Tenten's league. The girl had no name, no bloodline limit, nothing that would put her even on par with the genius to the untrained eye. But Tenten was so far out of Neji's league it wasn't even funny. She may have not had her own name but she had made Neji proud to carry his. She may have not had a bloodline limit but he wouldn't be able to do any of the things he could. She had been chosen specifically for their team as a sparring partner for him. Their first sparring match had been nothing short of hysterical when he told her that he didn't need her, didn't she know who he was? She had responded by slicing three inches off his hair and giving him a rather spectacular scar on his right leg. His uncle had been stunned at the sight of the prodigy limping back home, his control shattered as he cursed the bun haired girl with every foul word every created. In fact, pretty much all of Neji's scars were courtesy of Tenten. No-one could touch him after sparring with her. it was a little known fact that she won most of their sparring sessions. Oh he thought he did, he'd have her pinned and cornered and then something sharp was pressed to some vital spot, the metal still warm from her skin.

In the beginning their kisses were awkward. Neither had much experience and they usually happened as a distraction in sparring. Their sparring had been awkward too once, not the complicated dance it was now. Just as in sparring, their kisses got much better too. There were a few awkward moments such as when he nicked his finger on a sebon she had hidden in her shirt and forgotten to take out. The bigger awkwardness had been when the subject of Neji's marriage had been brought up. He was a genius, someone whose talent needed to be passed on. Words such as duty and responsibility were thrown at him. There was a time when Neji would have allowed them to force him back into the cage that he had broken from. But that time had passed and he told the Clan that he would marry and produce a child when he was ready and with someone he chose. He knew in that hazy, far off someday when he did get married it would be to Tenten or it would be to no-one else. He hadn't said anything and she didn't ask but they both knew. She'd joke that she was the only one stupid enough to put up with him. Everyone thought she meant sparring but he knew that it was more. He didn't like her referring to herself as stupid but he did like the fact she knew she was the only one who he'd put up with.

At the moment they were lying in the space of their deserted training ground. Their privacy here was assured since the last person who came near them had run away after three well placed kunai almost ruined their chances of seeing ever again. Their position was compromising enough after Tenten had waited until Neji had finished his rotation before she tackled his body, knocking him flat on his back. He had reversed their position so he was on top and she had hooked a leg around his hips, the other coming around the outside before she jerked her hips and pushed off, flipping him onto his back and pinning his arms with her own, settling herself on his hips with a triumphant grin. He smirked and hooked his legs outwards before sitting up, pushing her onto her back and pinning her beneath him, using their difference in height and weight to his advantage. Of course his neck hit the blade of a kunai she pulled from only God knows where.

"Nice try," Tenten commended, "but I win," she grinned fully up at him. He looked down at her, "what?" she asked, seeing the concern before it was fully realized on his face, "Nej--"

"Are you going to try the Jounin Exams now?"

Tenten looked away sharply, the kunai slowly relaxed in her grip. Neji felt shame well up in him but stubbornly force it down. This had to be said. He was the first of their age group to make Jounin but he knew that there were others and that Tenten was one of them. He hadn't understood why she hid her talent and he hadn't bothered to ask. He knew it had to do with her parents and their deaths. Both had been exceptionally strong but they had been killed on a high ranking mission that had gone wrong. Tenten said she wanted to be the best, that she wanted to be strong but when it came to it she didn't want to be like her parents. Neji thought she deserved more, more recognition, more than someone like him for a lover. The latter he didn't want to change, the former he wished she would. She bit her lip, her eyes looking anywhere but to his. He kept her body pinned with his and the fact that she didn't struggle made worry seep through him .

"Ten?" he said, his voice soft and questioning.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, her eyes downcast.

"Don't shut me out," he said, his voice barely above a whisper as his hand came out to touch the side of her face, gently bringing her eyes to his, "please."

"I'm not ready," she said, her voice just as soft, "not yet," he knew disappointment was in his eyes but his partner said nothing, "lets keep going okay?" she said, her fake smile firmly in place.

He loathed that smile more than anything else in the world. The main house, his cage, everything came secondary to the fake grin she sometimes wore. He wanted to smack it off her face, to shake her until she wore any expression but that one. He lived his whole life with people who never showed their true emotions, Tenten was the one who did. If she became like the rest of them, if she wore a mask too, he was fairly sure he was going to go insane. He liked her smile, in fact, he loved it. He never understood how she had so many smiles, just as he never understood how she laughed so easily. He thought it was the least funny when he had shown up the first day in Hyuuga robes and she had struggled not to do either. He had demanded to know what was wrong and she had burst out laughing, saying that she had the two most oddly dressed teammates in Konoha now. She hurried to assure him that he pulled his outfit off much better than Lee. Needless to say their sparring match that day was a bit more intense than the others. At the moment though the memories were far from his mind. He would give anything to have her wipe that fake grin off her face. it was like seeing Sai when he first joined their group. Even he didn't wear his fake smile anymore. As if silently answering his plea the smile slipped from her face as she bit her lip.

"It's okay," he said, his hand touching her face, "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"You're right," she said looking down, "I know you are--I just don't want to be like them."

He nodded, knowing what it felt like to not want to be like your parents.

"You won't be," he said, though he knew the promise might be empty, "I won't let you be."

This time she smiled for real, distracting him enough to flip him onto his back. Before he could react she tugged her hair free of it's buns and bent down, the chocolate colored wave enclosing them in a world of their own. She leaned down fully, sealing her lips over his. Neji kissed her back fully, not even bothering to use some kind of tactic to reverse their position. He didn't know what God thought he deserved this but he was eternally thankful to whoever it was. He reached up and cupped the back of her before gently laying her down on the ground, his own dark hair coming around her face to hide them from the world. One of his hands undid the buttons on the neck of her shirt, his lips brushing against the exposed skin and eliciting small sounds from her lips. Her calloused fingers slid up his arms to grasp his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. He grinned against her skin before gently blowing on the spot he had just kissed. She gasped, arching up into him as he sealed his mouth over hers, swallowing the rest of the sound.

**Break**

The memorial was a somber place. The truth was that Rin didn't want to be there but she knew she had to. It seemed wrong that she had been in Konoha for as long as she had and she hadn't come here. She wondered how many hour Kakashi had spent here, lost in the memories of a happier, simpler time. Probably as often as her nightmares took her to the place or the events that led all those familiar names to be carved into the stone. She found it oddly ironic that the rest of Konoha could have changed so drastically and this place was the same. New names were added, names she didn't recognize and a handful she did. The most unfair thing, in her opinion, was that Kushina's name was down here while Minato's was off with the Hokages in a place of honor. Her teacher deserved that honor but she couldn't help but think that he would have liked to be with Kushina more.

"Hi," she said, her words slow and sticking to her tongue, "I, uh, I'm back," she said, her voice weak, "I guess its kind of predictable huh? But, oh, so much of our lives has been predictable I guess this is just another thing to add, like how pretty much everyone connected to Jiraiya either has a shot at being Hokage or was Hokage," she shook her head, "I bet Sakumo's got something to do with that," she added in a softer voice before continuing, her voice stronger, "well I'm staying now, just in case you were wondering, I've got the forehead protector and everything," she smiled, "its kind of odd though to look behind the desk and instead of that wrinkled old man to see this young looking woman with these massive breasts. I mean you've got to be really careful when getting orders from her. She's not as bad as you, though," she said referring to Minato, "when you would see how fast you could say the orders as a joke? Well I guess its our own fault for that stupid nickname of yours. Just wait until your son becomes Hokage, I bet he's going to find a way to upstage you," she bit her lip softly, "its hard, you know, to find a future when the past is always hitting you over the head. I think there needs to be a class at the academy, 'Dealing with Grief 101' or something. You know? We hear about this fantastic life, about honor and everything that goes with being a Ninja. I didn't mean what I said about it being all a lie but some days its hard. I tried to run, really I did, but you can't run from something like what happened," she sighed, "I must be getting old to be talking like this. Old and crazy."

"Or turning into me."

Rin turned around to see Kakashi leaning against the tree. He was dressed in his normal cloths but obviously not fully healed seeing as he was putting a fair amount of his weight on the tree. Both were rather painfully aware of the fact the last time they had been in this situation she had asked him to kill her and he had told her she was dead. After their wonderful, awkward kiss in the hospital things had gone absolutely insane between Sai, Juugo and Suigetsu being brought in and both Naruto and Sakura being found in rather compromising positions. Whatever Kakashi was thinking was carefully hidden and Rin belatedly realized that she had her forehead protector on, more to hold back her hair than to announce to the world that she had gone back on active status. She had meant to tell him, she just wasn't sure exactly how or when. Both those options seemed to have been taken from her though since non active Ninjas didn't go around wearing their oaths to their village on their forehead.

Kakashi on the other hand felt like Might Guy had hit him in the gut and he was fairly sure that it had little to do with the almost healed injury. He had known he wanted Rin to stay and he had sincerely hoped that she would but there was a difference between wanting and hoping and having the evidence smacking you in the face. Rin nervously shifted her weight, well aware of the implications of her actions. It seemed oddly fitting that he found out now at the very place that she had left him so many years ago. Even as she opened her mouth to explain it seemed the fates were against her being able to tell him. A Chunin appeared between them, ignoring the tension that were there.

"I apologize for my interruption but the Hokage requests your presence immediately," he said, "please, follow me."

They were led, not to the hospital thankfully, but to the Hokage tower. Instead of going to the main office they were led to one of the more formal meeting rooms, designed to deal with foreign dignitaries. Tsuande was sitting there across a man dressed in elaborate robes. Even with her limited resources Rin was able to recognize the man's Chakra as the one who had freed her from the trap she had been in. Tsunade looked at the two of them with a subtle glare that promised all kinds of pain if either of them so much as sneezed the wrong way. Tsunade looked at the two of them and then back at the guest.

"This is Kakashi Hatake, one of our best and Karina Uzumaki who has just returned to us. This is Mangestu Hoozuki, one of the Swordsmen of the Mist and the Head of the Hoozuki Clan," she made the introduction.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Rin, though in our last meeting you were a Librarian come to trade books, I don't seem to remember you mentioning your talents extended to the Ninja Arts."

"I am a healer," she said inclining her head, "that is my Ninja art which you already knew."

"Yes, well it seemed rather silly to take a liquid form to heal a paper cut," he said, a ghost of smile on his lips.

Rin returned the gesture. Something dark and ugly coiled inside Kakashi. He had some experience with Mist Ninja but at the moment, half dead or no, he wanted to do everything in his power to put this man in a world of pain. He knew he'd probably get himself killed if he attacked this guy in his present form but most of him was shouting out for his blood. Dimly Kakashi realized one rather undeniable thing.

He was jealous.

He, common-sense-filled-push-everyone-away-so-he-couldn't-get-hurt-and-constantly-live-in-the-past Kakashi Hatake was jealous because Rin knew this Mist Ninja. They had been apart for thirteen years, it was kind of ridiculous to think that she hadn't been with someone at least on a physical level. An unwelcome image of the two of them locked in some kind of embrace hit his mind with the accuracy of a double punch. He frowned, thankful for his mast, as h wondered how that worked? The Mist Nin may have appeared human but he couldn't be all human could he? He shook his head in a failed attempt to clear it. Both Tsunade and Rin looked at him rather strangely. He shoved the ugly, twisted jealousy aside and looked back at the Mist Nin, the sight of Rin's Konoha headband easing the strange feelings. He settled back and got ready to talk with the Mist Nin, mentally promising that if the feelings were still bothering him later he could always challenge the bastard to a duel.

**AN (Spoiler Rant, look away, LOOK AWAY)**

**Okay the reason I didn't update for so long was because I red the latest chapter of the Manga, you know the one where Itachi eats it? Was anyone else like, wait, what? I mean Sasuke didn't even really win? Someone ELSE had to come and beat Itachi down to give him a chance! And then even when he's trying to kill him Itachi manages to save him from Orochimaru! I'm not saying the forehead poke wasn't a nice touch but, come on! Itachi can't die like that! I think Kabuto should come along and be all "hey, I want revenge on Sasuke for killing Orochimaru, who better to help than Itachi!" and he should go all Chiyo on him and ressurect him! (not at the cost of his own life though, Kabuto's too badass to die like that). And then Itachi should go Susanoo Madara and kill him because, lets face it, pretty much everyone else has had their mentor either die or be killed by them. Then Itachi can ride off into the sunset and Sasuke and Sakura can go make lil-Uchiha's!**

**Oh and apparently Zetsu can record shit now. I want a Zetsu-Cam. That looks pretty sweet. Play, record, eat people--hey, between all the members Akatsuki could totally make bank. **


	23. The Darkness

"He looks like a ghost."

"He's always pale."

"That pale?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Juugo I swear to fucking God--"

Suigetsu and Juugo were doing what they did best, arguing. Juugo hadn't expected Suigetsu to be nicer to him and frankly he would have been rather freaked out if he had been. The two argued, it was simple as that. Juugo had a hard time believing that Suigetsu had someone he didn't argue with. He imagined he probably mouthed off Orochimaru when he was first imprisoned with him. Still, there was something nice about arguing with Suigetsu. It made Juugo feel normal. Sure there were days when he wanted to rip Suigetsu apart with his bare hands but he never did. Suigetsu was not afraid of him either. If anything Suigetsu found his abilities annoying rather than terrifying. It was so rare for Juugo to find someone who wasn't terrified of him. It was like he had told Tsunade, when one traveled with Sasuke Uchiha and Karin one tended to make friends with anyone that wasn't them. The two were just hard to get along with, not to mention they made Juugo on a bad day look sane.

"Suigetsu? Juugo?"

They both turned to see Sasuke standing there next to a pretty pink haired girl and a blond haired boy. They traded a glance, understanding instantly who these people were. This was Sasuke's original team, the one that they had replaced. For a long moment no-one moved, they just stared at each other. Team Snake, Team 7 and a fair amount of awkwardness. Juugo felt very strange. He didn't have the urge to kill or maim, instead he felt very embarrassed. Spending so much time isolated and the rest killing people he had forgotten what social situations felt like. Juugo knew his body was more like his other personality. He was massive and designed to fight. The massive part was obviously very awkward. He hadn't realized how uncomfortable it was to have everyone staring up at you slack jawed. He glanced over at Suigetsu and saw he had pressed his lips into a tight, thin line, clearly hiding his teeth. He imagined they both looked fairly insane. Suigetsu was still wearing a hospital gown and he was in a bathrobe since they couldn't find a shirt big enough for him.

"Juugo, Suigetsu, this is Sakura and Naruto."

"You're the Team Sasuke traveled with after Otokagure right?" Sakura smiled at them, "its nice to meet you," she said, "where are you two from?"

"I'm from Amekagure," Juugo said, seeing she was trying to be nice, "he's from Kirikagure."

"Like the Mist Nin whose here visiting," she said.

"That's his brother," he said, "Mangetsu," he said and dropped his voice, "I think he's a little worried about his teeth."

"Shut up!" Suigetsu snapped, "at least I don't look like a fucking brick wall!"

"This is what you traded us in for?" Naruto glared, "you've got to be joking."

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded.

"Hey, uh, this is a hospital, maybe we should be quiet," Juugo suggested weakly though the words were greeted with glares rather than agreement.

He had a feeling that the two of them were not quiet. Then again, neither were Suigetsu and himself and that was only most of the time. In fact, of the five of them standing there the only one who was moderately quiet was Sasuke, but, well, he was quiet enough for all of them. Sai was also quiet but that was due far more to the fact that he was unconscious at the moment and lacking in emotions the other time. Naturally Juugo knew what Naruto was and he could see the Nine Tailed Fox Demon in him. He had learned long ago that it was unfair, if nothing else, to begrudge someone their true nature. It seemed rather unfair to begrudge someone their true nature. The Fox had attacked Konoha because it was possessed, not because it wanted to kill. At least the Demon had an excuse. But it was kind of sappy to watch the three of them together. He wondered how much had Sasuke given up for his pointless revenge?

"Oh I'm sorry," they all turned to see Hinata standing there, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"S'okay," Naruto assured her.

Sasuke and Sakura traded a look at the sight of the two of them. Naruto never blushed around Hinata and when she blushed around it him there was usually no reason for it. It was quite obvious that something had happened between the indigo haired heiress and their idiot team mate. Sakura wondered if Naruto remembered who Hinata's sworn protector was. A few years ago she doubted anyone would have been able to tell but now it was rather clear that Neji Hyuuga was the sworn protector of his cousin and even if he loathed the curse seal on his forehead he still took his duties very seriously now. It was nothing terribly obvious anymore that it was something either would admit too. But there was no denying the cousins had become closer and Sakura had no doubt that if someone tired what Neji had during the Chunin exams they wouldn't live to make it out the door. He doubted that the Nine Tailed Fox Demon scared Neji enough from putting Naruto in a world of pain.

"Juugo, Suigetsu, this is Hinata Hyuuga," Sasuke said.

"Hyuuga's, Byakugan users, the only one of what is considered the three Great eye techniques which does not cause blindness or insanity or any of those nasty things which makes it very desirable to the users. It is also the only of the Great eye techniques that leaves a lasting mark. The eye is not, as it is usually thought, white but different colors--such as your pale lavender--while many take on a more silver color. They practice the Gentle Fist fighting style which is actually heavily modified and practiced in Kirikagure and the Land of Waves since it relies on the Tenketsu or exit points, for the Chakra. The fighting style was brought to Kirikagure and modified by a Hyuuga who was the last younger member of the Hyuuga family to escape the Curse Seal. Pureblooded Hyuuga's have a blindspot, back of the neck and are usually paired up with people who can defend it. Bloodline limits are the Heavenly Spin and some members are able to use Chakra blades similar to Chakra scalpels which give them an advantage in short range battle while the Bykaugan's range gives them a long range advantage. Given your forehead is bare you are, naturally, the heiress to the Clan making you the first female Hyuuga head since the Hyuuga family came to Konoha," Juugo recited as if he had swallowed a text book.

"Where the fuck did you learn that?!" Suigetsu demanded.

"Orochimaru gave me books to read, to know the Clans," he said with a shrug, "your Clan, for instan--" Suigetsu clapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the sound.

"For the love of--can you keep your mouth shut for ten minuets?!" Suigetsu bellowed, "you're either screaming or muttering or reciting textbooks. Forget someone to keep you under control we need to get you someone to keep your damn mouth shut." Juugo glared down at him, "don't give me that look you overgrown son of a--"

"Don't call me overgrown you midget."

"Midget? Who are you calling a Midget?!"

"Oh I'm sorry can you not hear me from all the way up here?"

"Why I oughta--"

"Why does this look so familiar," Temari asked looking over at Shikamaru who smiled, amusement bright in his eyes.

He wondered just how much trouble Sasuke had to go through to recreate his old team from people in the care of Orochimaru. Even if Suigetsu and Juugo looked different from Naruto and Sakura there were similarities between the two teams. Hell there were similarities between all the teams. There was the quiet, contemplative one. He would not go so far as to label all of those angst ridden, he knew he was the quiet counterpart of his team but he would not go so far to label himself angsty. There was the loud mouthed, think-before-you-speak-and-why-the-hell-are-you-going-to-try-to-kill-me-when-I-just-said-what-everyone-was-thinking member of the team. Having odd hair was usually a requirement for that position as well. And then there was the brains of the team which was usually a girl. Shikamaru had a sneaking suspicion that once the two male roles were filled they found a girl who would be capable of keeping the other two from actually killing each other. Of course the girl usually went for the quiet one, though why he would never understand. He was just glad that Ino had never harbored feelings for him. That would have been very awkward.

"Temari!" Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke turned along with the other two men, "when did you get here?"

"Last night, we left Baki in charge," she said with an offhanded grin.

"There hasn't been any change in Sai," Sakura said, "oh this is Suigetsu and that's Juugo," she said pointing to the two men behind her.

"Either you two are from another village or I really am going blind," Temari said matter-of-factly.

"She walked in on Gaara and Matsuri, well, not doing anything you'd want your big sister to walk in on," Shikamaru muttered, causing both Naruto and Hinata to turn bright red.

"Oh no way," Temari grinned, "its about fucking time you two," her grin widened, "you realize that Neji's going to rip your limbs off right? I hear his leg's doing very very well and--" she stopped, "hold on, why are you two red?"

"I am not," Sakura said, her hands flying to cover her cheeks.

"Did you two--" Naruto glared between his two team mate, neither of whom could meet his eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha," two ANBU appeared instantly, immediately locking Sasuke's arms behind his back, "you are under arrest for crimes again Konoha and to be interred in an undisclosed location until such a time when the Hokage and the Council pass judgement on you. May the Gods have mercy on your soul, for you will find none here."

And then, in a puff of smoke, Sasuke Uchiha was once again out of their lives.

**Break**

_This was disgusting._

_That was all that Nagato could think when he looked at the body in front of him. So much had gone so wrong. They were supposed to help the world that could not help itself, not become slaves to a merciless tyrant. He would love to believe that Sasuke Uchiha was capable of defeating Madara Uchiha, hell he would love to believed that he was capable of it. However, despite the rumors to the contrary, he was not a God he was a man with a very powerful gift. He had not gotten to where he was by believing in foolish things or by leaving things to luck. He had no time for luck and no room for hope. Hope had left the night Yahiko died. Now was not the time to bring up things better left in the past, if he was going to pull this off then he was going to have to act quickly. Three of the bodies stood guard while the fourth and his primary form walked over to the body. Konan had been left in charge of Amegakure in his absence. Kneeling in front of the body he gripped the forearm of the fourth body and ran a knife over the wrist. Normally he could do this with one body but because of the many wounds it was going to take more than that, it was going to take control.He dripped the blood into the wounds,._

_Itachi looked like a broken doll. Like a toy that had been cast aside by a petulant child for something newer and better. It made sense in a way, he supposed. Being the possessor of the third strongest of the eye techniques had made the Uchiha Clan nothing short of ruthless. Madara may have driven Itachi insane but even Nagato knew that he had done the world a service by riding them of the Clan. Though he would like to think that if his family was still alive he wouldn't have done what Itachi had he knew it was a possibility. He remembered the night Itachi had come to them with Madara, how he had appeared every inch to be behind his mentor but Nagato had seen the flash of something in his eyes though whether it was regret, anger or something else he couldn't say. He had done Sasuke a great service though by turning him into an avenger. It was hardly conceivable that a second born son to a powerful Clan would achieve a third of the thing that Sasuke had. In the world of Clans it was the firstborn and the firstborn only, the second born got something if the firstborn died but that was about it. Nagato was confused about why Sasuke would want to kill his brother after all that had happened._

_Nagato knew what it felt like to be cast aside. It was the fate of most of the Ninja squads to become a love triangle cliche, even the ones like his own which never were official. He knew Konan didn't love him, despite his feelings for her. She may have been called God's Angel but she was only one man's angel and that man was Yahiko. He had watched in admittedly morbid fascination as his two team mates fell in love, only to watch as it was all ripped away. But for a few short months they had hope. Oh God they had dreamed of their lives, of Konan and Yahiko having a family of blue haired kids who would love their Uncle Nagato and his funny eyes. Then the war had caught up to them and the dreams were shredded finer than Konan's paper. He couldn't say why he had decided to cast off his own form for that of his fallen friend/ maybe it was because he would have done anything for Konan, even if it meant becoming someone else--or at least, someone else to her eyes. Yahiko had been their glue, the thing that made them stay together, the thing that made them learn to be Ninjas. _

_When he had fallen no-one had been expecting it. He may not have been the strongest or the best but the two of them would gladly have taken his place. There were no last words, nothing that would give them any kind of closure, just a body falling in an arc that was far too graceful to be one of death. Nagato could still remember the sounds of wails far too horrible to be human as he cut down man after man, Ninja, human, anyone who got in his way. The Rinnigan may have receded but he was still standing there screaming. The screams turned into sick, twisted laughter. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't. Yahiko wouldn't just _die _like that, he couldn't just leave them all alone. He was supposed to die in some stupid, heroic way, to pass along knowing he had repaid his friends back and they could go on with their lives. If he had been the leader he knew that they would have been dead the minuet they left their houses. It made sense since when he head found Yahiko he had been screaming at rubble, now he was screaming at the body. He remembered everything so acutely, the feel of the mud as it seeped through the knee of his pants as he stumbled over to the body, crawling when his legs gave out. He remembered his hands shaking as he fumbled for the body, barely able to grasp the fabric of the robe that his friend wore. He remembered his throat was raw but he couldn't stop screaming and crying because if he stopped then this horrible nightmare would become real, then this would become the truth and he couldn't deal with that. He remembered separating from himself somehow and he remembered Yahiko's body taking breaths, becoming reanimated. He remembered Yahiko being alive in some odd respect but that if he pulled himself completely away then he was not going to be able to survive. It was a whole new kind of agony, the voice in the back of his head that whispered Yahiko's dreams to him. The feeling when Konan kissed him, her lips pleading desperately for the man he could only pretend to be. The was pain, in all its forms. he may have told Jiraiya that he was willing to go through all kinds of pain to protect his friends but this, this was not protection. But he couldn't stop, he was like a drug addict. The more he used his eye technique, the more he lived in the twisted world the Rinnigan created the more he wanted to stay in it._

_"He's going to go into shock if you do it like that."_

_Nagato turned his face to see a white cloaked figure standing half in the shadows. The man pushed back his hood and Nagato resisted the urge to grimace. Kabuto had truly done a number on himself. He was brought back to the days when Orochimaru had been a part of his organization. He had always hated the snake man even since he was a child and he had suggested that they just kill him, Yahiko and Konan He hated the snake man and to see his eye reflected so clearly in the face of his subordinate made his stomach roll. It was like when he looked in the mirror and saw Yahiko staring back with his own eyes. Still he could not deny the fact that Orochimaru's body had special capabilities and that Kabuto probably got a substantial power boost from him. He had obviously turned that against his former master since there seemed to be no more cells taking over his body. There was no fear in Kabuto's eyes, no arrogance, just a quiet kind of determination that he had always seen in him even back in the days when he had been the Sasori's wide eyed shadow with the constantly fogging up glasses. He remembered that it had been years since any of them dealt with a child and none were too sure what to do. That was back in the days just after Orochimaru had left and before any of them really knew what to do. They had thrust him at Itachi thinking their age difference was smaller but he probably had the least idea what to do with him. Sasori had been working on memory Jutsu to make sure he didn't remember being a spy for them when they put him with Orochimaru. He remembered it was one of the few times that Konan seemed happy. He knew that the blue-haired woman had secretly wanted children. She used to make Kabuto paper flowers, carefully guiding his unskilled fingers through the folds of paper. She had cried when they hid him away, though he doubted that she would admit to it. _

_"He needs eyes," Kabuto explained, "his eyes have been removed and if he doesn't have new ones then he won't be able to function," he reached into his robe, "I've modified these to make them more able to accept his unique traits. He may never recover the Sharingan but he may be able to retain use of some of his fire jutsu."_

_"An Uchiha without a Sharingan," he smiled grimly, "that's like a Hyuuga without a Byakugan," he shook his head, plainly amused at the thought, "well Itachi has always been, shall we say, unique," he said, his smile turning a bit more genuine, "we need to make this quick Kabuto."_

_"Of course," he said inclining his head in a gesture of respect before going about his work, "shall i return him to you?" he asked after a moment, "once he's had time to recover?"_

_"No," Nagato said slipping the ring off his finger, "no I think Itachi has his own path to forge now, as do you. If you wish to join me then you'll seek me out and we will take it from there," he watched as Kabuto finished and his other body went to work, "you will not be able to defeat him alone," he said, knowing Kabuto would know who he was referring too._

_"Oh I imagine we'll work something out," Kabuto said with a smile before shouldering Itachi's weight. He stood up and turned to go, "say 'hi' to Konan for me." he called over his shoulder. _

_Nagato watched them go with a smile playing on his lips. There were times, though they were far and few between, when he wondered if the path he was taking was the right one. Watching Jiraiya sink to the bottom of the ocean had been almost like the day when he had seen Yahiko die. Only this time it was his hand, his power that he had turned against the man who had shown him he had it in the first place. His other bodies had frozen, their lifeforce going into the tower where his original body was. He hadn't even made it to the bathroom before he collapsed to the ground, retching everything he had eaten that day onto the ground. Konan had pounded on the door, demanded to be let in but he had refused, he wouldn't let anyone see him like this. He had been horrified. What the hell had he done, what had he become? His people might call him a God but at the moment he had never, in his entire life, felt so human. He hoped that toad found its way to wherever Jiraya put it, he hoped whoever he was sending to kill him would hurry up and finish the job. It had not rained that day in Amegakure, it had poured. He had always been sad which was why it had always rained. He remembered, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Yahiko had always hated the fact that it rained. _

_Why hadn't anyone told them it would be like this? Jiraiya had told them it was okay for them to protect their friends, he told them about how nobel and how great being a Ninja was. He never told them it would be like this. He wanted to yank his old teacher up from the depths of his water grave and shake him and scream until he found the answer to those questions. Would he ever know the feeling of being happy? When people saw the true him they were terrified or wondered how he was just one man. He was happy being a God because Gods weren't supposed to be removed from human problems. But he was no God, he was a man and a man in serious agony at the moment. He wanted to die and if he thought there was a chance in hell that Konan would kill him he would have opened the doors and let her. But Konan's ambition was to be his accomplice, not to rule. He was going to have to wait until Jiraiya's man came to finish him off._

_Of course in time he had figured that it would probably be a while before whoever Jiraiya sent to kill him would actually finish the job. And then the unthinkable happen when Itachi Uchiha was so wounded he could not actually stand properly and he still took on Sasuke Uchiha, his very angry, very emotional, very skirt and bow wearing brother. The Uchiha's relationship had always confused the hell out of Nagato. He had never really held the Uchiha's in high regard. Madara or Tobi or whoever the hell he was pretending to be that day, had always rubbed him the wrong way. He had secretly hoped he'd piss Zetsu off enough to eat him. Hell Deidara had come close to killing him but he had still managed to survive. Even if he had been wrong he knew that however wrong he had been Madara Uchiha would not be the healer that the world needed. Itachi Uchiha on the other hand he had never understood. The boy was obviously seriously emotional scarred. When he had first met him he had actually bowed quite respectfully and referred to him with the appropriate honorifics. A few of the other members were fairly good with manners but Itachi practically screamed royalty. It was rather odd to see this quiet spoken, polite, man who was virtually a prince in the world of Konoha among all the crazy missing Nins. The more he found out about Itachi's family the more sure he was that instead of doing the unthinkable he had simply beat Sasuke to the punchline. Hell if he hadn't killed most of the Clan Nagato imagined that someone else would. He would be lying if he didn't say that he saw some of himself in Itachi. He had been this gawky, twelve year old boy who had already done so much but hadn't even really gone through puberty yet. When that happened, well, lets just say none of them really had much experience with that._

_Signaling his bodies Nagato moved out of this lair and back to his own, he had work to do and it was not as if sitting there was going to get it done. He had done enough saving for that day. He had work to do and a world to prepare for the change that would come. Besides, he had a younger Uchiha to kidnap now._

_Down the hall Kabuto was wondering how the hell this had happened. He had gotten Orochimaru's remains integrated seamlessly into his body and he thought everything was good and done. He hadn't really meant what he said about going and killing the brat Sasuke. To be honest killing him seemed almost pointless at this point. Besides he seriously doubted that Sasuke would die a second before he was ready and definitely not at the hands of someone like Kabuto who was on the same quest for revenge. Orochimaru had once told Kabuto that life was far too short for people to make all the mistakes, you had to learn from the mistakes of others as well as your own. Kabuto realized that going after Sasuke was probably just as bad an idea as going after Naruto. It hadn't worked out for people who were stronger than him, why would it work for him? Still he hadn't expected to be walking out of Tobi or Madara or whoever the hell he was that day's lair with Itachi Uchiha's body over his shoulder. He was so skinny, Kabuto wondered when the last time he ate was. He remembered that Sasuke had said Itachi loved sweets but from the way his ribs were digging into Kabuto's shoulders he clearly hadn't indulged in a while. He sighed and wondered why the hell he was always taking care of Uchihas. From his back he heard a barely audible groan of protest and sighed, wondering if this was truly the right path. Though he imagined the world was so messed up that the right path might not necessarily be the one that works._

To say that Itachi Uchiha had been upset when he was finally conscious would be a rather monumental understatement. Apparently the time of being polite and hiding his emotions behind his carefully constructed mask was passed because one moment Kabuto was healing his injuries and the next he had a hand gripping his throat. Since he relied so heavily on his Jutsu it was easy to forget that Itachi Uchiha was actually a very skilled Shinobi. Apparently Itachi hadn't forgotten because before Kabuto could actually think he was on his stomach with an arm around his neck and another pinning his hands. Kabuto, of course, fought back and got the upper hand but he had a feeling that it was more due to the fact that Itachi had come back to life about five minuets earlier and his body was still damaged. He had come close to passing out. Kabuto had held off healing until he explained everything, Itachi naturally seemed skeptical until Mangetsu Hoozuki spoke up. Neither had seen him come in. The man was quiet, he was just sitting there on the windowsill looking rather bored. Kabuto had a feeling that Itachi and Mangetsu got along probably better than he did with the two of them because they were very similar. His abilities assured him a place in their rag tag group--especially because Mangetsu and Itachi didn't get along initially and came very close to sending each other to an early grave until Kabuto used his Chakra Scalpel on some essentially anatomy and refused to reattach until they swore not to try or succeed in killing each other. The two of them got along better but Kabuto would take anything over having another Uchiha smackdown.

Especially when Mangetsu found out that Sasuke had been wearing a skirt and a bow when he had killed Itachi. Apparently Konoha Ninja's ability to strike fear into the hearts of people didn't really extended to the village where a generation or so ago the Chunin Exams involved murdering your closest friends or being murdered by them. It had been a rather major setback in village to village relations. Kabuto sorely wished that he could, for once, work with some ninja that followed the damn rules but he imagined that it would be rather boring. Still it was rather amusing to see the differences between Sasuke and Itach, though working with Madara was not something he would look forward too. Apparently Mangetsu was rather notorious for getting the job done and being one of the few Nobles unafraid of getting his hands dirty. Both Itachi and Kabuto knew that even if they single handedly stopped Madara they would never be welcome in Konoha. Besides, they had left for a reason, why would they want to go back? Mangetsu had managed, in return for their co-opperation, to assure them clemency in Kirikagure. There seemed to be some serious advantages to teaming up with the a village notorious for not getting along with their own place of birth.

"So is do you think he's going to be successful?" Kabuto asked turning to face the scarred form of Itachi Uchiha who was putting his body through the stretches necessary to maintain any kind of flexibility.

Being brought back from the dead, even by a so called God, was a rather unpleasant experience. Gaara had been largely in tact when he had died, not dying of natural causes. Itachi had not been so lucky. His death had been largely due to naturally causes. Not to mention his Sharingan was largely off limits. He had relied on it for so long his body had largely forgotten the moves he had known. It had taken a lot of training to get him into the shape he was now--where he had a chance in hell of beating an enemy without using the eye techniques that he had relied on for so long. Kabuto doubted Sasuke could pull it off but the differences between the Uchiha brothers had always been epic. There had been one rather interesting similarity between the two of them. That was the fact that when Sasuke or Itachi wanted something there was nothing in this world or the next that would keep them from getting it. So Itachi had learned to fight without the use of the Sharingan, able to produce and manipulate a few Fire Jutsu's to supplement his impressive fighting abilities. He could hold his own against Mangetsu who was an incredible warrior even by Kabuto's standards.

Another thing that had changed was his appearance. The Akatsuki had been rather dramatic and it had shown in their dress. SInce Itahi's cloths were completely ruined in his fight they had to find new ones. His headband and cloak were gone, not that he would miss them. Instead he was dressed in simple dark blue, almost dark enough to be black. There was no Uchiha symbol on his clothing, nothing that would denote him as the heir he once was. Come to think of it, if Mangetsu had a clan symbol he didn't wear it either.

"Dressed like that? I imagine he'll look stupid enough to have them listen to anything he says," he said tartly.

Kabuto kept the fact that he didn't think a man who spent ten years traipsing around the world with purple nail polish had any right to lecture someone on their dress sense.

**AN Spoiler.**

**Itachi isn't as evil as everyone though? Say what?! I'm actually mildly disappointed. I really hope Naruto doesn't become Star Wars. All we need is for Tobi/Madara to whip of his mask and be all 'No Sasuke, I AM your father'. (speaking of I heard a theory that Tobi as his father but it seemed rather far fetched). On another note I am a die hard supporter of the Tobi-Obito theory. For one, his eye is in the right place and if there was another eye under there why would he hide it? Two his personality is so different I think he might have had everyone's favorite possessing (Orochimaru) snake friend help get Madara's spirit into Obito's body. Three is that their Sharingan's are similar. Tobi can manipulate time and space while Kakashi can do the same thing. Tobi's Sharingan is like a more badass version of Kakashi's. Also we never actually see him die. He gets buried by rocks but he's still alive when that happens. Plus when he takes off his mask even though we only see a piece of his face that piece looks scarred. Not wrinkled, scarred. Plus his hair looks the same as Obito's. **

**I think there's a chance Nagato will come and save Itachi. I think he hates Madara because his intention is to make sure that no-one suffers like he did as a child. Even if he's not really going about it very well Madara is trying to turn it into a 'restore Madara's power and go show konoha whose boss' party. I have a feeling that pisses him off but he knows he can't taken on Madara. I have feeling itachi knows something about how to kill him. Madara even says that Itachi never ceases to amaze him. How amazing would it be for Itachi to be alive and kill him? If Gaara came back then Itachi should as well! And Kabuto should be involved because Kabuto is just frankly badass and needs way more story time then he's getting. **


	24. With Me

**WARNING**

**AFTER THE BREAK THERE IS A SEMI-SEX SCENE FOR KAKASHI AND RIN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT DON'T READ IT**

_Kakashi felt Rin against his chest as the blow from the Nine Tails forced their bodies to collide. He managed to cushion her, the softness of her chest mocking the hard strike of his shoulderblades against the ground. They rolled apart, snapping into warrior mode. He looked at her once, just once, needing to confirm that she was if not alright then at least alive. Turning he took off, knowing that if he touched her or if he looked at her he wouldn't be able to run do what he needed too. She probably thought he went off to join the battle but he actually ran to the hospital. The smell of blood, antiseptic and vomit was enough to make even his senses reel. He red the signs and looked around, knowing he wouldn't be able to find anyone to ask for directions. Finally he found the room he was looking for and shoved open the door, leaning heavily against the wall. Dimly he knew that he should be able to handle this better, that the sight of the blood shouldn't make him feel sick like this anymore. _

_But it was impossible not to be sick at the sight of all the blood, especially when in the center of it was Kushina. Kakashi remembered once his father telling him stories about brave men who battled beasts and impossible odds to rescue their true love. He had always likened his teacher to the man who saved his true love who was obviously Kushina. In his favorite of the fairytales. Even thought the rest of the hospital was in chaos this room was completely still. Kakashi reeled back at the realization. There was no beep beep of monitors, no sound of breathing, nothing but the sight of his teachers true love lying far too still. This was how his mother had died, bringing him into the world. Had his father felt like Minato when he saw his mother's body? He felt sick, the world was spinning far too fast. He wanted to shake her, to make her wake up, to not leave Naruto alone. He had a feeling Minato was planning to do something very brave and very stupid. He didn't want Naruto to know what it was like to grow up as an orphan, to grow up alone. Just as he started towards the bed he froze._

_He recognized the voices, the angry roar of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, the desperate sound torn from his teacher's lips and he had heard Rin scream before in raw pain and recognized it. And under it all he heard a sound that he doubted any but the most highly trained would recognize, the wail of a baby. He wheeled around, terror raw in his heart as he shot off towards the sound. He teleported and ran, careful not to use all his chakra up in case he needed to fight. He skidded to a halt at the sight of the bodies and felt worse than he ever had in his life. His teacher was lying there, his cloak spread out beneath him like a stain of blood. He took one halting step towards him before the sight of Rin caught his eyes. His blood ran cold at the sight of the girl, her unconscious form wrapped around the bundle of blankets he knew contained the savior of his village. Before he could stop himself he was running towards her, falling to his knees and heaving the body of the girl into his lap. He ignored the mud soaking into his skin through the fabric of his pants or the way both his eyes were stinging horribly. Everything was focused on the girl in his arms. _

_"Rin, wake up, oh God, Rin come on," his hands were shaking so badly he could barely hold onto her body, "Rin no, no, no," he shook her, forgetting every ounce of medical training he had, "Rin!" he screamed, desperate for her to wake up. She gave a soft moan, turning her head into his body in response. _

_"Ka-shi," she breathed out, "Naruto--"_

_He all but collapsed out of sheer relief. Then he hear the sobs coming from the blankets by Rin. Shifting the girl he freed an arm and scooped up the blankets. Inside he could see a tuft of blond hair and a scrunched up face as his teacher's son announced his presence to the world. Kakashi felt his lips twitch up. That was all Kushina. Minato would never be so loud. The baby wrinkled his nose and sneezed. Kakashi immediately knew he had to get the two of them out of the rain. Part of him wanted to go for his teacher but he knew that he would tell him to go to Rin. Balancing the infant on Rin's chest he moved her limp arm to cradle it, covering her hand with his own. Slipping his other arm beneath her legs he stood up, bearing both their weight in his arms. Carefully he made his way out of the rain, using the confusion of the Ninja to his advantage. At the hospital people took care of Rin but no-one wanted to touch the baby, all terrified of the demon it housed. Kakashi couldn't see why they were afraid, he wasn't really that scary--just loud. Frowning he shifted the baby awkwardly, trying to get him to stop. After a moment the baby sniffled loudly and stopped crying, blinking its tear-filled eyes to look up at Kakashi. The young man stared back at the mirror image of his teacher, shock on his face at the way the baby looked up at him with such complete trust. His face must have been closer than he thought because the baby gave a toothless burbly laugh, reached up and tugged a lock of Kakashi's silver hair. _

Kakashi and Rin left the meeting, walking down the bright streets of Konoha. Or, rather, Rin walked and Kakashi came closer to stalking down them. He wanted to rip Mangetsu Hoozuki apart with his bare hands. How dare that asshole flirt with Rin throughout the entire meeting. Him and his stupid status and stupid shark teeth. He was Kakashi Hatake, he had killed a Mist Swordsmen already it wouldn't be hard to do it again. Rin kept shooting him glances out of the corner of her eye. He knew she was inevitably going to confront him, he was just hoping it would be later when he was capable of coming up with some excuse that made sense. Apparently he was not going to get that because she fixed him with a glare worthy of Sasuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rin demanded. Kakashi turned his head, his one visible eyebrow coming dangerously close to getting lost in his bangs, "you haven't looked at me since that meeting," he looked away, "well?"

"I'm fine," he responded tightly.

"Oh sure you are," Rin said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "you' clammed up the second--" she crossed her arms, "wait, are you jealous?"

"Am I what?!" he demanded, his voice full of surprise, "don't be ridiculous."

"You are!" she gave a humorless laugh, "this is ridiculous, what do you have to be jealous about?"

"How about the fact that a Mist Nin, a member of the royalty, is flirting with you like you two," he broke off angrily, ignoring the heat that threatened to burn holes through his mask.

"You think Mangetsu and I?" she laughed for real this time, making Kakashi feel even more embarrassed, "don't be an idiot, have you seen his teeth?" she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I didn't think we'd have to do this so soon."

She had actually been hoping that they wouldn't be doing this at all. In her split second decision not to leave she hadn't realized that they did have thirteen years of distance, of secrets, of potential ex-lovers between them. She had seen the way girls looked at Kakashi and though she was fairly certain that no-one had touched him she realized that she was rather stupid to be thinking like Pakkun with a bone. It was not as if she was there to beat off the fan girls left and right. On the other hand it was not as if she had found someone who she felt comfortable letting all the way into her heart the way she had let Kakashi. After all when one was an ex-Ninja with a past like hers, first dates tended to be awkward and quick to end. The two of them stopped outside Kakashi's apartment.

"Did you?" she asked finally.

"Did i what?"

"Well if you're going to question me I have a right to question you. Did you sleep with anyone else?"

"No."

"Neither did I."

"Well fine!"

"Fine!"

She practically tore his mask off in her haste to kiss him, though he was just as, if not more eager than her, his arms wrapping around her and crushing her against his chest. He fumbled behind him for the door as her fingers dug into the back of his neck. He slammed the door open, kicking it closed behind him before pinning Rin against the flat surface. Her fingers raced down the zipper of his flak jacket as he shrugged it off, his lips not breaking their motion as they kissed their way down the curve of her neck, his fingers pulling apart the zipper on her shirt to expose more of the pale skin and leaving Rin a gasping mess in his arms. Soon Rin found her shirt practically torn off. Kakashi pulled her bra off, his calloused hands tracing the whole line of her spine and exposing her bare torso to the cool air of his apartment. WIthout a second's hesitation she broke their kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head throw it somewhere over his shoulder before sucking on the skin of his neck. Dimly she realized that this was the first time they had done anything like this without the darkness or the oppressive grief that had led them to seek solace in each other's arms. They were both there very willingly this time, both determined to make the other see that even though there were so many reasons this should not be happening they were choosing to make it such. As their lips crashed into each other again they seemed to decide they liked it much better this way.

Rin barely felt it when her body hit the soft expanse of Kakashi's bed. She found her arms over her head tangled in the sheets as Kakashi towered over her with all the grace and presence of a silver wolf. The bright light painted their bodies shades of gold, illuminating the paleness of their skin. There was nothing delicate about their actions, the way she tugged his hair or the way he ran his hands up her sides, tracing the scars that decorated it. She arched into his touch, her skin feeling as if were on fire in the wake of his touch. She felt him smile against her lips, obviously amused at the sounds and motions she was making. He drew back fractionally, just once, their eyes locking as if he were checking to make sure that this was what she wanted. She was lying, half naked under him, clearly putty in his hands and he was checking to see if she was sure. That was Kakashi of course, protector until the end. Well, Rin reasoned, she was just going to have to protect him right back. She nodded, unable to actually form words with her lips as swollen as they were and her breath as erratic as it was. He kissed her and she took advantage of the opportunity. He probably let her flip him and straddle his hips because he seemed to have no complaints about letting her be in charge for the moment. Especially not when she traced his scars with her tongue, forcing strangled sounds of pleasure from his lips that made her smile in her work. She didn't realize how amusing making the great Kakashi Hatake loose control would be. The two were so wrapped up in each other neither heard the pounding on the door or the door open, Kakashi barely having time to flip Rin on her back and use his form to cover her obvious nakedness and his lack of a mask.

"Kakashi we've been knock--Holy crap!" Naruto cried, Rin heard Sakura squeak in surprise.

"Give us a minuet!" Kakashi said as his students eased themselves out, "how important is this?"

"Really really important!" Naruto called through the door, "Like growing a fourth tail important!"

Kakashi swore, his breath hot against Rin's bare shoulder. He did not want to leave at the moment, definitely not when Rin was lying there in his arms and his body was obviously reacting to her presence. Rin struggled to regain her breathing, her fingers still fisted in the sheets. Kakashi pulled himself up with a groan, struggling to fix his clothing. Picking up a rather lacy undergarment that he had a feeling was not his he turned to see Rin standing there, a smile playing on her lips before she plucked the item from his hands and slipped her arms through the straps before looping the mask around his neck. He did the clasp of it up, mentally raining curses on his team as she reached up and pulled the mask over his neck. He dropped his head to her shoulder, his hair tickling her ear as he pressed teasingly light kisses up her neck before she turned her head to his and pressed their lips together. This kiss was sweeter than the ones proceeding it. There was no struggle for dominance in this kiss, no pressing need to express some un-named emotion. It was just a kiss between two lovers who had been separated by more things that either could imagine, distance being only one of them. The two pulled apart slowly, remembering that Naruto and Sakura were on the other side of the door.

"Still jealous?" she asked pulling away.

"If I say yes can we finish this later?" he asked.

"I might be persuaded," she said looping her fingers through his mask and pulling it up onto his face as he gently pulled the zipper of her shirt up, pushing her hair aside so it wouldn't get caught, "I mean you have been reading all those Make Out Paradise books."

"Don't forget Make Out Violence and Make Out Tactics," he said.

"Well how can I say no then?" she asked teasingly, flashing him a brilliant smile before pulling open the door.

Apparently whatever Naruto and Sakura wanted them for was not quite important enough to counter the shock of catching their teacher making out with his former team mate. Not to mention that Kakashi's hair was in more disarray than it usually was. Rin realized that his flak jacket had made it onto one arm but not the other and they had both apparently forgotten to replace their forehead protectors. Sakura and Naruto looked like children who had caught their parents in the act--children old enough to know what sex was. Rin caught sight of their discarded forehead protectors and quickly picked them up, handing one to Kakashi and fastening her own on. Rin turned to go and give them a moment but Kakashi's hand streaked out and grabbed her wrist, keeping her where she was.

"What happened?" he asked.

"ANBU took Sasuke," Sakura said Kakashi nodded but didn't seem surprised, "why did they--"

"Sasuke's going to have to stand trial," he said, "if for nothing else then to satisfy the council who probably wants him dead. But the good he's done has outweighed the bad. I didn't expect him to be taken so soon though," he shook his head, "you two need to understand that Sasuke's return has strong political implications. As much as she would like to Tsunade cannot just accept him back and re-enstate him. He's probably going to have to go on probation. But you have to remember that Tsunade's spent a lot of time, money and effort on bringing him back and she couldn't have done as much as she did without some kind of council approval. This is a formality but an important one. Sasuke is going to have to go on trail and ANBU probably deemed that if he was good enough to be on his feet then he was well enough to be imprisoned."

"But he's not," Sakura said, "last night he could barely stand, his body isn't well enough to be imprisoned and definitely not in the kind of prison they would put him in."

"Is there anyone who can collaborate that statement?" he asked, "someone neutral? Someone who dislikes him even and has some sort of medical expertise?"

"I think so," Sakura nodded before hurrying off.

"What, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, not liking the look on Naruto's face at all.

"Nothing," Naruto said with a grin that Kakashi had a feeling meant nothing good at all.

"Fine," Rin said taking action, "make yourself scarce," she ordered as Naruto raised an eyebrow in response, "your teacher and I are going to write the next Make Out paradise book," she told him before slamming the door in his shocked face.

**Break**

"No! Absolutely not," Shizune said firmly, "He managed to subdue Juugo. Do you know how long it took us to clean up the mess he left behind when he killed those Root men? I'm a medic and I didn't even know blood could be spread that far. I don't think Sasuke Uchiha is in any danger of dying, especially not in a heavily guarded highly monitored ANBU prison."

"But he collapsed just after that," Sakura said, desperate to have her see that Sasuke was in real danger.

Sakura was desperate to make Shizune see that Sasuke was in danger and that he needed her help but she should have known that Shizune was not going to have any of it. During her tie training with Tsunade and Shizune, she had become close to the two women. They had seen her cry over Sasuke enough times to want to be protective of her. She bit her lip, trying to think of a way to make Shizune understand and get the elder healer to collaborate her statement that moving Sasuke to a medical factuality was the proper way to go. Shizune's grip on the pen tightened before she spoke, her voice tight with the anger that Sakura could not bring herself to express.

"Where did he collapse? In your arms?" Shizune turned around, her eyes blazing, "Sakura think for a moment, Sasuke's back but for how long? How long is he going to stay before he leaves? Itachi's still alive remember, Madara too. He's going to leave again, we both know it. Stop acting like some naive, lovesick child."

Knowing the next words she spoke would be of anger and hate, Sakura turned and walked away. Shizune leaned against the nurses desk, closing her eyes and concentrating on breathing through her nose. Her words may have been harsh but they needed to be said. Sakura was acting like a child and she couldn't, not with the impending war. Shizune wanted to believe that Sasuke had changed but she was not bout to stake her integrity on it. She knew that Tsunade was going to have to give him a formal trial but the chances of him actually being executed were virtually non existent. It was not as if Sasuke was the first Ninja to leave, nor was he the first to come back. But it was so hard to believe that he had changed. She couldn't truly say why he was different but he was. It probably had something to do with Sakura who was like a little sister to both her and Tsunade. No-one wanted to see their little sister get hurt, much less by someone who had already hurt them. With a frustrated sigh she laid down her pen, knowing anything she wrote was going to be complete garbage and a waste of paper. She was glad the corridors were empty and that no-one was around to see her weakness. She was the practical one, the one that balanced out Tsunade's reckless behavior.

"I remember when you came back," she whipped her head around to see Genma leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets and Sebon in his mouth, "remember when you left too. Not a word to anyone, one minuet you were there and the next you were gone. Spent time traveling the world with one of the Great Sanin and learning all you could from them. And then you came back, one minuet you weren't and one minuet you were. I remember how shocked we were, how stunned, how we all were thinking maybe it would be better to just let you stay for as long as you stayed and then when you were gone you'd be gone, no-one would be hurt because no-one would care."

"Genma--" she began.

"But things aren't that simple," he continued, "they never really are. We couldn't just ignore you so we had to have faith in you. I don't know if you realize how hard that was for us," he held up a hand as she opened her mouth to tell him it was hard for her too, "I know it was hard for you but think about it from our perspective. You left, you choose a Sanin over us, you saw the world, did God knows what and then you came back. We had to take a chance knowing that things may never be the same but taht they could maybe be better than before. Now I'm not saying I regret it but it was hard for all of us. I'm just saying that maybe you should give the boy a chance."

"He's hardly a boy," she said feeling more and more like a child arguing against an adult. Genma smiled, the Sebon raising in his lips in turn with the gesture. She sighed and shook her head, "I'm going to the cells to see if there are grounds for her statement but I'm not promising either way."

He gave her the barest of nods before turning and walking off with his infuriatingly easy-going gait. Clearly frustrated Shizune ran a hand through her hair, the strands settling perfectly back into place like they usually did. She hated the feeling that Genma was somehow disappointed in her, though she knew that it was undeserved. She may have run off with a Sanin but she had been half out of her mind with grief at the death of her guardian and it was not as if she had trained to take over the world or anything. The realization that neither had Sasuke technically made her let out a small moan. The world was really going insane if she and Sasuke Uchiha had things in common. Turning her head she looked over her shoulder at the sight of Genma's back moving off and shook her head. She sometimes forgot that there was a reason he was a proctor in the Chunin Exams, he had an uncanny ability for reading people and telling them what they had to hear, even if it was not necessarily what they wanted too. Running her hand through her hair again she turned and headed towards the prison, knowing she needed to find out the truth even if it was just for her own sanity.

**Break**

The sun was bright as Sasuke was led out of the prison. He winced and ducked his head in a failed attempt to stem the brightness. Around his ankle was a thick cuff that he had been told would make his body 'unrecognizable' if he tried to get out of Konoha. Now he knew what the hell Neji felt like with the curse seal. Letting out a frustrated breath he tugged at the neck of the cloths he wore as he made his way to the Uchiha compound. People stared at him as he headed down the streets and he found himself sorely wishing for his team mates as some kind of buffer. But there was none and he supposed he would have to face everyone and own up to being a total asshole sooner or later. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a head of pink hair. Frowning he turned and watched as Sakura picked her way through the crowds towards the path that would lead out of the village.

He couldn't help but remember the annoying pink haired girl who had made him reconsider the desire to reproduce. He wasn't sure where she had gone and the confident, beautiful woman had come from and taken her place. He saw a few men look longingly at Sakura and told himself that Chidori was probably a bad idea given the recent events.Instead he settled for Death Glare and followed her. He made sure to stay behind enough so she wouldn't see him or the faces of the men he stared down until they were one hundred percent sure that the pretty pink haired medic was beyond off limits. Sakura walked along the path that led out of the village and for one heart stopping second Sasuke thought she was going to leave. But she had no pack and she was not a coward. No, she was going to the Bench. The one where he had thanked her and knocked her unconscious before leaving her behind. Idly he found himself wondering if she came here often, if she looked at the bench and wondered why the hell she wasted her time thinking about him.

She stood at the bench, her eyes bright. He watched as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, staring at the surface of the stone as if it held all the answers she sought after. Her hands were trembling at her sides and he watched her clasp them tightly to he chest, her eyes bright in the sunlight. He wondered if it was him that made her this upset or if it was the impending war or some combination of factors he doubted he understood. He did know that he didn't want her crying, he didn't want her in pain and he especially did not want to be the one causing it to her. Part of him told him that he had made such a mess of things already, he should just go. But they had been apart and it clearly hadn't worked out as well as when they were together. He saw her back hunch as a tremor raced through her body. One of her hands flew up to cover her mouth and stifle the sound of the sob that tore through her while the other gripped the fabric over her heart as if she could comfort herself. He had no doubt she was strong but he couldn't just stand there and watch her break down.

When her knees buckled he was there in a flash, pulling her against him and before he really knew what he was doing he maneuvered them over to the bench after realizing that his body wouldn't support them both. Whatever she should have done she turned against him, her fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt as her tears soaked the shoulder of his shirt. He held the sobbing girl against him as she cried enough tears for him, Naruto and everyone else in Konoha. That had always been Sakura's way, expressing everything that her emotionally stunted team mates could not. Inside he was grateful to her, knowing that if she hadn't then one of them would have and that would have been very awkward. He was also grateful that he was the one who found her because even though he knew she deserved better he had a feeling that if he saw someone else holding her he would make their body 'unrecognizable'. He ran his hand through her hair, holding her close and waiting until her sobs had run out and she was in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet," she said turning her tear-soaked emerald eyes up to him.

"Don't apologize," he scolded, his voice rough as he reached up and wiped the few remaining tears away with his thumbs.

"Promise me," she said covering her hands with his own, her eyes searching his gaze as Shizune's words echoed in her mind, "promise me you aren't going to leave--that you're going to stay and you aren't going to leave us again."

"Sakura," he said and for one moment she thought he was going to call her stupid or annoying or tell her not to be ridiculous but he looked at her with the same kind of seriousness he used to get in his eyes when he spoke of revenge, "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.


	25. AUTHOR MESSAGE DON'T FREAK OUT

Hi everyone!

We are rapidly approaching the end of the hiatus and wrapping up the Bleach-a-thon going on!!

That means UPDATE TIME!!

Only problem is there are three of these and I don't know who should go first! So if you're reading this and you want this story to be updated first then go to my profile page.

Click the poll button.

VOTE!!

Who gets updated first depends on you all so let me know.

Thanks

Enchantable


End file.
